


Calmwood

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Canon, Episode 2.05 Adam, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ist wieder da und seine Beziehung mit Ianto auf einem vielversprechenden Weg – doch dann verliert das ganze Team die Erinnerung an zwei Tage, scheinbar ohne unter weiteren Nebeneffekten zu leiden. Abgesehen von Ianto. Der junge Waliser erinnert sich plötzlich an mehrere Jahre seines Lebens nur noch in Bruchstücken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1: A Walk in the Park

Titel: Calmwood  
Autor: Charena (August 2010/Februar-März 2011)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: 2.05 Adam, allgemein TW  
Wörter: ~ 25.600 + ?  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team, OCs   
Pairing: Jack/Ianto   
Rating:  A/R, R, slash  
Beta: T‘Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
Summe: Jack ist wieder da und seine Beziehung mit Ianto auf einem vielversprechenden Weg – doch dann verliert das ganze Team die Erinnerung an zwei Tage, scheinbar ohne unter weiteren Nebeneffekten zu leiden. Abgesehen von Ianto. Der junge Waliser erinnert sich plötzlich an mehrere Jahre seines Lebens nur noch in Bruchstücken.  
  
A/N zum Titel: Das Calmwood Mental Hospital ist eine Einrichtung in Springfield („Die Simpsons“). Das hat nichts weiter mit der Story zu tun, als dass ich das Schild in einer Folge gesehen habe und im nächsten Moment war diese Idee in meinem Kopf.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
Kapitel 1: A Walk in the Park  
  
CHARAKTERE: JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, TOSHIKO SATO, GWEN COOPER, ORIGINAL CHARAKTER, WEITERE SERIENCHARAKTERE ERWÄHNT  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash  
Summary: Jack nimmt Ianto mit auf einen Ausflug an den Ort, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind - in der Hoffnung, weitere Erinnerungen bei ihm wachzurufen  
Timeline: A/R, abweichend vom canon nach 2.05 Adam  
Ort: Calmwood Mental Hospital / Bute Park / Torchwood Hub  
Soundtrack: “A Walk in the Park” by Nick Straker Band  
  
  
  
 _A walk in the park.                                     A walk in the park._  
 _I`ve got to get some sense                         Away from all_  
 _Back into my head.                                    The busy streets of my mind._  
 _I`m in the dark.                                        I seek a straighter path._  
 _And I can`t see                                         I seek a shady clay in which to unwind._  
 _Where I`m being led.                                But why do we go on._  
 _I`d give the world                                     In spite of mistakes._  
 _To set the clock back.                                In spite of destruction._ __  
  
  
  
„Captain Harkness! Kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?“  
  
Als die kühle Stimme hinter ihm erklang, musste Jack einen Anflug kindischer Verärgerung über die Störung unterdrücken. Er hatte die Hand bereits nach der Klinke ausgestreckt und nur ein paar Sekunden trennten ihn noch von seinem Ziel!   
  
Die Schultern zurücknehmend, drehte er sich um und setzte ein höfliches Lächeln auf. „Doktor Leary. Ich dachte mein Arzt hat die Einzelheiten unseres Ausfluges bereits mit Ihnen abgeklärt?“   
  
„Es geht nicht um Ihren heutigen Besuch oder irgendwelche Ausflüge.“ Doktor Leary streckte sehr un-subtil einen Arm aus und blockierte so die Tür. „Ich bin über Ihre Privilegien sehr gründlich aufgeklärt worden, Captain.“ Sie musterte Jack wachsam durch ihre dunklen Ponyfransen. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass sich Mister Jones nur vorübergehend in der Obhut von Torchwood befindet.“ Nicht, dass sie wusste wer oder welche Organisation sich genau hinter diesem Namen verbarg und das ärgerte sie in nicht geringem Maße. „Es stehen aber Entscheidungen an, die ausschließlich von Mister Jones oder – wenn er dazu nicht in der Lage ist - von seiner Familie getroffen werden müssen.“  
  
„Ianto ist mein…“ Die Worte waren über seine Lippen, bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte. „…Mitarbeiter. Mister Jones ist nicht in der Obhut von Torchwood, er arbeitet für Torchwood. Und bis sich das ändert, ist Torchwood seine Familie – ich persönlich treffe alle Entscheidungen, die ihn betreffen, sollte er dazu nicht selbst in der Lage sein. Mein anderer Mitarbeiter Doktor Harper steht Ihnen für Fragen zu Mister Jones Krankheitsgeschichte zur Verfügung. Wenn das alles ist? Wie Sie sicher nachvollziehen können, ist meine Zeit begrenzt.“  
  
Die Ärztin trat widerwillig zur Seite. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte mehr als deutlich, dass sie mit seiner Antwort nicht einverstanden war. Doch Calmwood war eine halbstaatliche Einrichtung und Torchwoods Autorisierung kam von ganz, ganz weit oben.   
  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Doktor Leary Einwände erhob. Jack hatte es bisher meist Owen überlassen, ihre Anrufe zu beantworten und Iantos Aufenthalt generell zu koordinieren - und falls sie nicht damit aufhörte, Fragen zu stellen, würde ihre nächste Tasse Kaffee vielleicht neben Zucker auch eine Dosis Retcon enthalten. Zusätzlich zu ihrem Versetzungsbescheid in eine andere Abteilung des Krankenhauses oder vielleicht gleich in eine komplett andere Einrichtung.   
  
Mit dem schlechten finanziellen Zustand des NHS war Calmwood als nur halbstaatliche Einrichtung sehr auf seine privaten Förderer angewiesen, und Jack mehr als großzügig gewesen. Er hatte genug Geld gespendet, dass er seinen Namen in zentimetergroßen Goldbuchstaben auf einer Marmortafel am Eingang zu einem nach ihm benannten Gebäudeflügel hätte lesen können, wenn er es nicht ausdrücklich zur Bedingung gemacht hätte, dass seine Beteiligung vollkommen anonym blieb. Alles, was für ihn zählte, war das Ianto sich in Sicherheit befand. Und so ungern er ihn in dieser Einrichtung wusste, hier war der junge Mann so sicher wie es irgendwo möglich schien. Die Alternativen wären gewesen, Ianto im Hub mehr oder weniger einzusperren – angesichts der Umstände, die sie hierher geführt hatten, keine so großartige Idee – oder ihn nach Flat Holm zu bringen. Doch im Unterschied zu Flat Holm konnte er das Calmwood Hospital innerhalb zwanzig Minuten erreichen. Nicht, dass er es wirklich über sich gebracht hätte, Ianto in ihrer Einrichtung für Riftopfer alleine zu lassen. In seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand wäre es zu traumatisch für den Archivar gewesen. Es fiel ihm so schon schwer genug, Ianto nach jedem Besuch in Calmwood zurück zu lassen. Wenigstens sicherte ihm seine finanzielle Beteiligung einige Extras – er musste sich zum Beispiel nicht mit Besuchszeiten bekümmern und Tosh hatte nach seinen Ideen einige dringend notwendige Updates an der Sicherheitsausstattung des Krankenhauses vorgenommen.   
  
Jack schob alle Gedanken an Doktor Leary beiseite, als er die Tür aufdrückte. Ein in die Türverschalung eingebauter Miniatur-Sensor, in Kombination mit dem internen System an Sicherheitskameras in der Klinik, erlaubte es ihnen mit Hilfe des von Tosh geschriebenen Programms genau zu überwachen, wer wann und wieso diesen Raum betrat oder ihn verließ.   
  
Ianto stand vor dem Kleiderschrank, den Rücken dem Eingang zugewandt und Jack stoppte, um ihn einen Moment zu beobachten – unsicher, ob er ihn bemerkt hatte, oder ob er sich überhaupt daran erinnerte, dass sie verabredet waren. Es war alles möglich in diesen Tagen. Graublaue Augen trafen seine in dem an der Innenseite der Schranktür befestigten Spiegel. Er sah, wie sich Iantos Lippen bewegten, als spreche er sich selbst stumm Mut zu – oder vielleicht erinnerte er sich daran, wer der Mann im Militärmantel war, der unangekündigt in sein Zimmer gekommen war.  
  
Finger glitten über verschiedene Kleidungsstücke, als wäre er blind und die Berührung könne ihm dabei helfen, sich zu orientieren. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Was soll ich anziehen?“, fragte Ianto schließlich.  
  
„Wir gehen nur in den Park.“ Jack trat neben ihn. „Es ist nicht wichtig, was du trägst.“ Sich darüber Gedanken zu machen war so typisch Ianto, das er ihn am liebsten gegen den Schrank gepresst und besinnungslos geküsst hätte. Er beschränkte sich auf ein ermutigendes Lächeln.   
  
Der junge Mann zog eine offensichtlich nur selten getragene Jeansjacke aus dem Schrank und wandte sich ihm zu, die Unterlippe unsicher zwischen die Zähne gesogen. „Ist das okay?“, entgegnete er zögerlich.   
  
„Perfekt“, bestätigte Jack. Er nahm ihm die Jacke ab und hielt sie ihm hin, damit Ianto leichter hineinschlüpfen konnte. So wie Ianto ihm oft seinen Mantel hingehalten hatte. Während er noch immer versuchte, die Stimmung des jungen Walisers auszuloten, glitten seine Finger automatisch über den Kragen der Jacke und er zog ihn daran unwillkürlich ein wenig näher zu sich, um ihn auf die Schläfe zu küssen.   
  
Ianto versteifte sich einen Augenblick in seinem Griff, dann nahm er den Kopf leicht zurück, um Jack eindringlich zu mustern. Ein Lächeln hellte seine Züge auf und er beugte sich abrupt vor, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. „Hallo, Jack“, flüsterte er gegen die Lippen des älteren Mannes.   
  
Jack presste die Stirn gegen Iantos, erfüllt von einem Gefühl der Erleichterung. „Hallo“, erwiderte er leise. „Es geht dir gut, ja?“   
  
Er wusste, er konnte sich nicht erlauben, zu hoffen, dass so einfach alles vorbei und gut war. Es war zuvor geschehen, dass Ianto sich nicht an ihn erinnerte; nicht daran, was sie begonnen hatten, füreinander zu sein… (mehr als zwei warme Körper im Dunkeln, mehr als eine Ablenkung, mehr als Verzweiflung und Lust und Flucht vor dem alltäglichen Schrecken ihrer Arbeit) …er wusste, es konnte sich in einer Minute oder einer Woche wieder ändern und Ianto würde ihn erneut wie einen Fremden ansehen. Oder schlimmer noch, angsterfüllt von ihm zurückweichen und versuchen, sich in einer Zimmerecke unsichtbar zu machen. Ihn anflehen, ihm nichts zu tun. Die Unberechenbarkeit seines Zustandes hatte schließlich dazu geführt, dass Ianto in dieser Einrichtung landete.   
  
„Wann kann ich endlich von hier weg?“, antwortete der junge Mann mit einer Gegenfrage.  
  
„Bald.“ Es war zu einer Standardantwort geworden, als wäre ‚bald’ ein fixes Datum, in einem Kalender eingetragen. „So bald es möglich ist. So bald es dir besser geht.“ Er schloss die Augen vor der resignierten Enttäuschung in Iantos Gesichtszügen.   
  
„Du meinst, dann wenn die Träume aufhören, ja?“  
  
„Ja. Dann.“ Er spürte, wie Ianto zögernd die Arme um ihn legte und einen scheuen Kuss auf seine Wange presste. „Ganz sicher dann.“   
  
Die Träume kamen in Variationen, doch sie handelten immer von Regen und Tod und einem Mann mit rötlichen Haaren und blanken, hämischen Augen, der sich lachend über eine tote Frau beugte. Alpträume waren für sie beide alte Bekannte – doch was Jack große Sorgen bereitete, war Iantos unabänderliche Überzeugung, dass was er träumte tatsächlich geschehen war und er sich nur nicht erinnern konnte. Vergessen, so wie die anderen Erinnerungen, die ihn im Stich gelassen hatten.   
  
Jack wusste besser als jeder andere, wie schwer es sein konnte, an Erinnerungen fest zu halten – er hatte bereits mehr an Erlebtem vergessen, als viele Menschen in einem ganzen Leben an Erfahrungen sammelten – doch es waren allein die Jahre seit seinem Eintritt bei Torchwood, an die Ianto sich nur noch lückenhaft erinnern konnte. An manchen Tagen war es sogar, als wäre diese Zeit völlig ausgelöscht worden, bevor sie in Bruchstücken, in Bildern und Worten und oft zusammenhanglosen Szenen zurückkehrte. Seine Kindheit, seine Jugend bis hin zu seinem Umzug nach London und wie er Lisa kennen lernte und ihr zu Torchwood folgte, all das war so glasklar in seinem Gedächtnis – bis hin zu dem Tag, an dem sich Canary Wharf in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelte. Es wäre kein Wunder, wenn er dies vergessen wollte… aber warum jetzt? Wieso gerade dann, wenn Ianto zu ihm zurückgefunden hatte… als Jack entdeckt hatte, dass dieser Planet mehr wert war, als ihm als Warteraum bis zum Auftauchen des Doctors zu dienen. Dass Torchwood mehr als eine Ablenkung war. Und der junge Mann in seinen Armen mehr als ein bequem erreichbarer, warmer Körper.  
  
„Ich dachte, du würdest nicht kommen. Ich habe geträumt, dass du gestorben bist.“   
  
Iantos Stimme durchschnitt seine Gedanken.   
  
„Wirklich?“ Jack gab sich alle Mühe, seine Stimme beiläufig klingen zu lassen. Wenn er sich aussuchen könnte, welche von Iantos Erinnerungen vergessen bleiben könnten,  ständen seine Tode mit ganz oben auf der Liste. „Wie ist das passiert?“  
  
„Da war ein… Ding. Hässlich, mit Hörnern. Es war riesig, ich meine, höher als alle Häuser und… oh.“ Ianto brach ab, als er Jacks Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Das war kein Traum, richtig? Das ist wirklich passiert. Es ist eine meiner Erinnerungen. Oh, Gott, Jack…“ Er schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und presste sein Gesicht an Jacks Schulter. „Du warst so lange tot. Ich dachte, es wäre für immer.“  
  
Abaddon. Er war eine Sekunde zu spät gewesen, seine Reaktion zu verbergen… er hatte nach seiner Rückkehr begonnen, weniger wachsam in Iantos Nähe zu sein – obwohl er es vielleicht gerade dann hätte sein müssen. „Hey, es ist okay. Das ist lange her.“ _Länger als du wissen kannst._ Er presste einen Kuss gegen sein Haar. „Als du aufgewacht bist, hast du dich daran erinnert, was ich dir über meine… speziellen Fähigkeiten… erzählt habe? Dass ich nur für eine kleine Weile tot bin und immer wieder zurückkomme, egal was mit mir geschieht?“ Er spürte eher, als dass er es sah, wie Ianto nickte. „Gut. Das ist wichtiger als jeder Traum, egal ob es wirklich passiert ist oder nicht.“ Ohne ihn loszulassen, schob Jack ihn ein Stückchen von sich, damit er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Okay, bereit für den Ausflug, den ich dir versprochen habe?“  
  
Iantos Antwort bestand darin, seine Hand zu nehmen und ihn in Richtung Tür zu ziehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Er fand es beinahe unmöglich, den Blick von dem jungen Mann, der das Gesicht in die Sonne drehte und leise summte, abzuwenden. Sobald sie das Gelände des Krankenhauses verließen, war Ianto wie ausgewechselt. Wann hatte er ihn vor all dem zuletzt so gesehen? Entspannt und frei und sorglos... vielleicht noch nie. Da waren immer Schatten um ihn gewesen; hatten ihn älter gemacht; hatten seine Schultern nach unten gedrückt und seinen Blick leer werden lassen. Jetzt funkelten seine Augen und Jack konnte nicht widerstehen, die Hand auszustrecken, sie an Iantos Wange zu legen. Ein unerwartetes Gefühl von Erleichterung glitt durch ihn, als er sich in seine Berührung schmiegte und lächelte, anstatt zurück zu weichen.   
  
„Weißt du, wo wir sind?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Die graublauen Augen musterten ihn fragend. „Im Park. Bute Park. Warum? Sag‘ jetzt bitte nicht, wir haben uns verlaufen?“, scherzte Ianto und lachte.   
  
Iantos Finger glitten seinen Arm entlang und wie von selbst in seinen Ärmel, rieben Kreise über den Pulspunkt an seinem Handgelenk.   
  
_War er sich überhaupt bewusst, was er da tat? Warum er es tat? Oder waren seine Handlungen rein instinktiv, von den Erinnerungen gesteuert, die irgendwo in ihm darauf warteten, wieder ans Tageslicht zu kommen._ __  
  
Er konnte nicht aufhören, an diese Dinge zu denken, anstatt wie früher die Berührung einfach zu genießen. Ständig suchte er nach Erklärungen, Gründen, mahnte sich zur Vorsicht und daran, seine Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch zu hängen.  
  
Widerwillig löste Jack sich von ihm und legte beide Hände auf Iantos Schultern, um ihn langsam einmal um sich selbst im Kreis zu drehen. „Sieh dich einfach um“, sagte er. „Und wenn dir etwas bekannt vorkommt, lass es mich wissen.“  
  
Das Lachen war aus Iantos Zügen verschwunden, stattdessen zeigte sich eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Hat das auch mit meinen Träumen zu tun?“, fragte er schließlich.  
  
„Sag’ du es mir.“ Er wusste, dass es dumm gewesen war, so große Hoffnungen an einen simplen Ausflug in den Park zu knüpfen. Insgeheim hatte ein Teil von ihm erwartet, dass Ianto sich einfach an diesem Ort erinnern musste... hier, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal begegneten… und sich dann alles ordnete, wie Perlen, die wieder in der korrekten Reihenfolge auf ihre Schnur gefädelt wurden, sobald man das eine Ende fand und festhielt.    
  
 _…Er dachte daran, wie Ianto mitten im Hub gestanden hatte und sich mit weiten Augen umsah. Wie er vor Schreck aufschrie und in Panik unter den nächsten Schreibtisch floh, als Myfanwy in Erwartung ihres Frühstücks das Nest verließ und freudig auf ihn zustürzte. Ein paar wirre Minuten später gelang es Gwen und Tosh, den - über diese Reaktion verständlich verdutzt wirkenden - Pteranodon mit seinem Futter weg zu locken, so dass Jack Ianto aus seinem Versteck holen konnte. Der junge Waliser verstrickte sich in die Computerkabel, so weit war er unter den Tisch gekrochen. Er schlug in blinder Panik um sich und am Ende musste Owen ihn sedieren, um ihn zu beruhigen. Als er neben dem auf der Couch schlafenden, jungen Mann stand, hatte Jack zum ersten Mal seit seiner Zeit mit dem Master wieder nur blankes, hilfloses Entsetzen verspürt…_ __  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ich schon einmal hier gewesen bin.“ Iantos Augen waren geschlossen, eine steile Falte der Konzentration zwischen den Brauen. „Du warst auch da. Und du… du hast geblutet. Ein Weevil. Ich… oh.“ Röte stieg in die blassen Wangen des jungen Mannes und er lachte nervös.  
  
„Was? Woran hast du dich noch erinnert?“ Jack streckte die Hand aus und presste die Fingerspitzen gegen die steile Falte auf Iantos Stirn, um sie zu glätten.   
  
„An alles. Ich… in dieser Nacht… All die Gerüchte, die ich über dich gehört hatte und ich war entschlossen, alles zu tun, damit ich für Torchwood Drei arbeiten kann. Für Lisa…“ Er sah zu Boden. „Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, du hättest mich damals weggeschickt.“  
  
„Nein.“ Er schloss die Finger um Iantos Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an, damit er ihm in die Augen sah. „Es gibt in meinem Leben vieles, das ich bereue. Aber nie, dass wir uns begegnet sind.“  
  
„Ich will mich daran erinnern.“ Blaugraue Augen glänzten mit mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen der Frustration. „An dich. An uns. An alles. An jede Einzelheit, nicht nur an die schlimmen Dinge. Ich habe versucht, mich daran zu erinnern, wie es ist, neben dir einzuschlafen oder aufzuwachen und ich musste so lange daran denken, bis mir der Kopf anfing, weh zu tun. Aber woher soll ich wissen, ob das, an das ich mich dann endlich erinnere, das ist, was tatsächlich passiert ist oder nur etwas, mit dem meine Phantasie aufkommt?“    
  
Jack strich beruhigend über seine Wange. „Ich bin sicher, dass du das wirst. Bald.“ Er tippte mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers gegen Iantos Stirn. „Und sogar, wenn du dich hier  nicht an mich erinnerst...“ Er wiederholte die Geste, nur tippte er dieses Mal gegen Iantos Brustbein. „…du erinnerst dich hier  an mich. An uns. Und an alles, was wichtig ist.“   
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum das so lange dauert. Doktor Leary sagt, meine Erinnerungen sind nicht weg. Sonst würde ich mich an gar nichts mehr erinnern und nicht nur an diese Bruchteile, die kommen und gehen. Ich kann nur nicht... ich kann sie nur nicht erreichen, nicht festhalten. Irgendetwas blockiert sie, wie eine Mauer in meinem Kopf. Ich hasse es!“ Er wandte sich ab und lief ein paar Schritte weiter, die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke geschoben.   
  
„Ianto.“ Jack folgte ihm rasch. Er holte ihn nach einigen Metern ein und griff nach seiner Schulter, um ihn vom dem Baum weg zu ziehen, an dem Ianto seinen Frust ausließ, ihn mit Fußtritten und Faustschlägen malträtierte. „Hey, es ist okay, es ist okay.“ Er zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest, auch als Ianto sich gegen seinen Griff wehrte. „Es wird besser, ich verspreche es dir. Es wird alles wieder gut.“ Jack fing seine Handgelenke ein und hielt sie fest, als Ianto gegen seine Brust schlug, bis der jüngere Mann gegen ihn sackte und das Gesicht in seinen Mantel vergrub. „Vertrau mir.“ Er hielt ihn fest und spürte ihn zittern und hoffte, er würde sein Versprechen halten können. Aber vielleicht war das ja auch eines der Dinge, die Ianto wieder vergessen würde, flüsterte eine verräterische Stimme in ihm.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten löste sich Ianto von ihm und wich einige Schritte zurück. Jack bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass sich an seiner Schläfe eine Schramme befand, halb verdeckt von seinem nach vorne gefallenen Haar, das weniger stylisch und länger war, seit er sich in Calmwood aufhielt. Er strich die dunklen Strähnen zurück, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, die Wunde nicht zu berühren. „Ich werde dich zurückbringen.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Ianto starrte wieder auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Ich habe unseren Ausflug ruiniert.“  
  
„Nein, das hast du nicht.“ Jack hakte den Arm um seine Schultern und küsste ihn auf die unverletzte Schläfe. „Aber Doktor Leary hat mich wissen lassen, dass sie kein großer Fan von mir ist und wenn ich dich zu spät zurückbringe, stellt sie sich vielleicht das nächste Mal quer.“  
  
„Das nächste Mal?“ Ianto sah ihn von der Seite an, ein hoffnungsvoller Ausdruck hellte seine Augen auf. „Du holst mich wieder ab?“  
  
„Natürlich. Ich komme dich so oft besuchen, wie ich kann und wenn Doktor Leary es erlaubt, machen wir wieder einen Ausflug.“ Jack behielt den Arm um Ianto, als sie zurück zum Wagen gingen.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Die Ärztin war nicht in Sicht, als er Ianto in die Klinik zurückbrachte. Jack begleitete ihn bis in sein Zimmer, um den Moment der Trennung noch ein wenig hinaus zu zögern.   
  
Er vermisste Ianto. Vermisste seine ruhige, effiziente Anwesenheit im Hub. Vermisste ihre Gespräche. Vermisste es, neben ihm einschlafen zu können – mit ihm aufzuwachen. Es war lange her, dass er seine Einsamkeit zuletzt so überwältigend gespürt hatte. Schon vor dem desaströsen Ende seiner Beziehung mit Lucia – und hatte er sie nicht schließlich deshalb gehen lassen; hielt sich von seiner Tochter fern, wie sie es wollte – hatte er keine emotionale Verbindung mehr zu jemand zugelassen. Bis ein junger Waliser in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war… mit seinen blauen Augen, schicken Anzügen, seinen Geheimnissen und seiner Kaffeemagie.   
  
Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, breitete sich eine ungewohnt angespannte Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen aus.   
  
Ianto beobachtete ihn von seinem Sitzplatz auf der Bettkante aus, die Lider halb geschlossen, den Mund zu einem beinahe-Schmollen verzogen – wie ein Teenager mit Hausarrest und Fernsehverbot.  
  
Jack wollte gerade sagen, dass es an der Zeit für ihn war, zu gehen… als Ianto aufstand, auf ihn zutrat und begann, seinen Mantel aufzuknöpfen. „Ianto…“ Der Mund des jungen Walisers auf seinem schnitt seinen Protest ab.   
  
Sein Mantel glitt über seine Schultern und landete unzeremoniell auf dem Boden, Iantos Hände um seine Hosenträger zogen ihn mit sich, als der andere Mann langsam rückwärts zum Bett ging.   
  
Die Matratze des schmalen Einzelbettes ächzte leicht unter ihrem kombinierten Gewicht, als sie darauf landeten. Bevor sie sich versahen, war Jacks Hemd halb offen, Iantos Hände darunter auf seinem Rücken und Jacks Finger umschlossen sein Gesicht.  
  
„Captain Harkness!!“  
  
Doktor Learys eisige Stimme wirkte wie eine kalte Dusche.   
  
Jack presste in stummer Entschuldigung seine Stirn einen Augenblick gegen Iantos, dann rollte er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung von ihm und kam neben dem Bett auf die Beine.   
  
Ianto rollte zur Seite und verbarg sein Gesicht im Kissen.  
  
„Ich denke, Sie gehen jetzt besser, Captain.“ Die Ärztin blickte auf einen Punkt an der Wand über Jacks linker Schulter. „Die Zeit, die für Ihren Ausflug verabredet war, ist bereits seit einer halben Stunde vorbei und Mister Jones ist zu spät für eine Gruppensitzung.“  
  
Er warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf den jungen Mann auf dem Bett und ging ohne zu protestieren.


	3. Chapter 3

\---  
  
  
Jack betrat den Hub über das verlassene Tourismusbüro – seit Ianto sich nicht mehr darum kümmerte, blieb es immer geschlossen. Er lehnte sich im Lift einen Moment gegen die Wand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen nachdenklich über seine Lippen.  
  
Als das Rolltor auf glitt und der Alarm sein Eintreten ankündete, erwartete ihn Tosh bereits. Vermutlich hatte sie seine Ankunft über das CCTV verfolgt.  
  
„Wie war dein Ausflug mit Ianto?“, fragte die Computerspezialistin. „Wie geht es ihm heute?“ Sie musterte Jack – und stellte sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu umarmen und auf die Wange zu küssen.  
  
„Wofür war das?“, fragte Jack überrascht und amüsiert zugleich.  
  
„Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Umarmung brauchen.“  
  
„Danke, Tosh.“ Er hielt ihre kleine Hand fest und küsste ihren Handrücken. „Ich bin okay. Ianto geht es heute gut… aber es hat sich nichts geändert. Er hat ein paar neue Bruchstücke gefunden und er hat immer noch diese merkwürdigen Träume.“ Seine Schultern strafften sich. „Und was ist hier passiert? War etwas während meiner Abwesenheit?“ Sein Ton besagte, dass er nicht weiter darüber sprechen wollte.  
  
Tosh akzeptierte den Themenwechsel. „Ich habe vor zwei Stunden eine Meldung über die Sichtung einer – und ich zitiere hier – „merkwürdigen Gestalt“ in der Nähe eines Restaurants am Hafen abgefangen. Gwen und Owen haben es überprüft und es war tatsächlich nur ein Student, der sich ein Halloweenkostüm gekauft hat und seine Ex erschrecken wollte, die in dem Restaurant mit ihrem neuen Freund gegessen hat. Klingt genau wie eine der Geschichte, die wir sonst erfinden, um Weevils zu erklären. Die beiden sind auf dem Weg zurück. Ansonsten sieht weiterhin alles nach einer ruhigen Nacht aus.“  
  
„Gut, danke.“ Er machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. „Oh, und geh‘ nach Hause, Tosh“, warf er über die Schulter zurück. „Ich halte hier die Stellung. Wenn Gwen und Owen zurück sind, schicke ich sie auch nach Hause.“  
  
In diesem Moment ertönte erneut der Alarm und die Signallampen über dem Rolltor blinkten, als sie sich öffnete und Gwen hereinstürmte. Sobald sie ihn sah, eilte sie auf ihn zu. „Jack!“  
  
Tosh schenkte Jack ein mitfühlendes Lächeln und kehrte an ihre Arbeitsstation zurück, um ihre Tasche zu holen.   
  
Jack hielt die Tür seines Büros auf, als Gwen zu ihm trat. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Tosh hat mir von dem Studenten erzählt.“  
  
Sie winkte ab. „Ja, kein Problem. Es war nur ein Streich, nichts für uns. Owen ist gleich nach Hause gegangen.“ Sie setzte sich unaufgefordert in den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite von Jacks Schreibtisch, als er seinen Mantel aufhängte. „Was ist mit Ianto? Wie geht es ihm? Erinnert er sich an etwas Neues?“, feuerte sie eine Frage nach der anderen ab.  
  
„Gwen… du kannst zu Rhys nach Hause gehen; Tosh meint, wir hätten eine ruhige Nacht vor uns. Danke, dass ihr den Nachmittag über alleine die Stellung gehalten habt, ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen.“ Jack musterte den Stapel an Unterlagen auf seinem Tisch.   
  
„Jack, warum sprichst du nicht mit uns darüber? Ianto ist auch unser Freund.“   
  
„Wir können morgen früh über ihn sprechen, wenn alle da sind. Ich will mich nicht wiederholen.“ Jack holte tief Luft. „Geh‘ nach Hause, Gwen. Nutze den ruhigen Abend dazu, mit dem Mann Zeit zu verbringen, den du liebst.“ _Und sei‘ dankbar dafür, dass du ihn noch bei dir hast…_  
  
„Und was ist mit dir? Du willst wirklich ganz alleine bleiben? Rhys macht es nichts aus, wenn ich später komme. Er ist daran gewöhnt.“   
  
„Geh‘ nach Hause, Gwen“, wiederholte Jack müde. Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu und beschäftigte sich damit, in einer Akte zu blättern, ohne wirklich hinzusehen, was er las.  
  
„Okay, wenn du sicher bist.“ Sie klang enttäuscht.  
  
„Ich bin sicher. Wir sehen uns morgen früh.“ Er wartete, bis sich ihre Schritte endlich entfernten, bevor er sich in den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen ließ, sich zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss.   
  
  
Ende Kap. 1


	4. Kapitel 2: Circle in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Ianto unternehmen einen weiteren Ausflug auf der Suche nach Iantos verlorenen Erinnerungen. Aber es ist Jack, der etwas wiedererlangt.

Kapitel 2: Circle in the Sand  
  
CHARAKTERE: JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, OWEN HARPER (WEITERE SERIENCHARAKTERE ERWÄHNT)  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash  
Summary: Jack und Ianto unternehmen einen weiteren Ausflug auf der Suche nach Iantos verlorenen Erinnerungen. Aber es ist Jack, der etwas wiedererlangt.  
Timeline: A/R, abweichend vom canon nach 2.05 Adam  
Ort: Calmwood Mental Hospital / (Boeshane Peninsula erinnert) / Torchwood Hub  
Soundtrack: “Circle in the Sand” by Belinda Carlisle  
  
  
  
 _Sundown all around                                          Cold wind, tide moves in_  
 _Walking thru the summer's end                         Shivers in the salty air_  
 _Waves crash baby, don't look back                    Day breaks, my heart aches_  
 _I won't walk away again                                   I will wait for you right here_  
  
 _I begin, baby, where you end                           Circle in the sand_  
 _We belong together                                         ‘round and ‘round_  
  
  
  
  
„Kommen wir oft hierher? Ich erinnere mich nicht”, sagte Ianto, als er aus dem Wagen stieg und sich umsah.   
  
„Das kannst du auch nicht. Wir waren noch nie gemeinsam hier.“ Jack trat neben ihn, nachdem er einen Rucksack vom Rücksitz geholt hatte. „Komm‘ mit.“ Er hielt ihm die Hand hin, die Ianto ohne Zögern nahm – aber nur, um ihn näher zu ziehen und den Arm unter Jacks Mantel um seine Taille zu schlingen. Als Jack ihn überrascht ansah, lächelte Ianto und legte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter.  
  
Es war definitiv ein guter Tag.   
  
Der Wind, der vom Meer her kam, war kühl, aber der Sonnenschein verlockte sie dazu, Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen, die Hosenbeine hoch zu krempeln und unten an der Wasserlinie durch den nassen Sand zu laufen.   
  
Kommunikation fand weniger durch Worte statt, als durch Gesten, durch Blicke – im Druck von Iantos Fingern in seiner Hand.  
  
Nach einer Weile fanden sie eine windgeschützte Stelle und Jack improvisierte mit abgepackten Sandwiches, Obst und einer Thermoskanne mit Kaffee aus seinem Rucksack ein Picknick für Zwei. Sogar an eine Decke hatte er gedacht.   
  
_Vielleicht war alles ein wenig zu zahm, zu domestiziert, zu romantisch…_  
  
Aber Jack beschloss, sich damit nicht zu belasten. Es fühlte sich zu gut an, als dass es ihn kümmerte, wenn sie sich benahmen wie die Hauptcharaktere in einem kitschigen Liebesfilm. Zumindest für diese kleine Weile gab es kein Torchwood, keinen Rift; sie mussten nicht ständig wachsam sein und hinter jedem Stein etwas Verdächtiges vermuten.  
  
„Jack? Wo gehst du hin?“  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah, dass er sich in Gedanken verloren ein gutes Stück von Ianto entfernt hatte.   
  
„Unser Ausflug ist schon zu Ende, oder? Muss ich zurück in die Klinik?“  
  
„Nein, wir haben noch viel Zeit.“ Jack setzte sich zu Ianto auf die Decke. Halb neben, halb hinter dem jungen Mann. „Heißt das, es gefällt dir hier?“  
  
Nah genug.   
  
Aber nicht zu nah.   
  
Definitiv nicht nah genug für seinen Geschmack.   
  
Distanz zuzulassen, zu akzeptieren, zu verstehen – das hatte er in den letzten Monaten in ganz neuen Dimensionen wieder erlernen müssen.   
  
Langsam, um Ianto der versonnen aufs Wasser hinaussah und ihn offenbar nicht gehört hatte, nicht zu erschrecken, streckte Jack die Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Schulter.   
  
Ianto wandte den Kopf und lächelte. „Hallo Jack.“  
  
„Hey. Gefällt es dir hier?“, wiederholte er.  
  
„Mmmh. Ja.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen ihn zurück und zog Jacks Arm um sich, bis der eng um seine Mitte lag. „Es gefällt mir sehr.“  
  
„Bequem so, hm? Schön, dass ich als Kissen herhalten kann.“ Er hatte auf einen scherzhaft-ironischen Tonfall abgezielt, aber selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang seine Stimme falsch. Ianto summte nur zufrieden. Jack schloss die Augen und presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Haar.   
  
„Erzähl‘ mir etwas“, sagte der junge Waliser plötzlich, kaum hörbar über dem Geräusch der Wellen.  
  
„Etwas wie eine Geschichte?“, erwiderte Jack amüsiert.   
  
_Daran mangelte es ihm sicherlich nicht. Am Anfang waren seine Erzählungen dazu gedacht gewesen, Ianto zu beeindrucken… je bizarrer, desto besser. Begegnungen mit Alien, Waffen, Weltraumschrott – seine Zeit mit Torchwood alleine reichte, um viele Nächte zu füllen, in denen es so aussah, als wolle Ianto nicht nach Hause gehen und er hatte angenommen, der junge Mann fürchte die Erinnerungen an Canary Wharf, mit denen er sich -  für sich alleine gelassen - konfrontiert sehen würde. Und Jack hatte noch nie etwas gegen ein empfängliches Publikum einzuwenden gehabt. Oder dagegen, seine eigene Einsamkeit ein wenig länger fern zu halten._  
  
„Nein.“ Ianto drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Etwas Wahres. Eine Erinnerung.“  
  
Jack zögerte einen Moment. „Ich denke, Doktor Leary hat dir nach unserem Ausflug in den Park davon abgeraten, Erinnerungen zu erzwingen zu versuchen.“  
  
„Dann…“ Ianto zuckte mit den Achseln und legte den Kopf zurück gegen Jacks Schulter. „…erzähl‘ mir etwas Neues, etwas das ich noch nicht weiß. Erzähl‘ mir etwas von dir, das ich noch nicht weiß. Das ist ein Kompromiss, oder?“  
  
Iantos Wange streifte die Seite seines Gesichts und Jack runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, wie kühl sich die Haut des jungen Mannes gegen seine anfühlte. „Hey, frierst du?“  
  
„Nur ein kleines bisschen“, murmelte Ianto. „Fast überhaupt nicht. Versuch‘ nicht, mich vom Thema abzulenken. Ich will eine Geschichte von dir hören.“  
  
„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen.“ Jack knöpfte mit der freien Hand seinen Mantel auf und zog die Hälften auseinander. Dann arrangierte er sie so, dass Ianto zwischen seinen Beinen saß und gab der Versuchung nach – er wickelte ihn in seine Umarmung und - so gut es ging - mit in den weiten Mantel, als der junge Mann sich gegen ihn zurücklehnte.   
  
„Na los, erzähl’ mir etwas.“  
  
Jack lachte leise und presste einen Kuss über Iantos Ohr in sein Haar. „Ungeduldig, du bist so ungeduldig heute“, tadelte er.   
  
„Bin ich nicht. Wir können nicht den ganzen Tag hier blieben“, entgegnete der Waliser sachlich. „Ich weiß, du musst bald zurück an die Arbeit. Und Doktor Leary hat gesagt, dass ich dich daran erinnern soll, dass ich diese Mal vor dem Abendessen wieder in der Klinik sein muss.“  
  
Die Erwähnung der Ärztin erinnerte ihn unangenehm wieder daran, dass ihre Zeit immer begrenzt war – selbst wenn ihn kein Riftalarm oder ein streunender Weevil oder das Ende der Welt oder was auch immer weg rief. „Okay, eine echte Erinnerung.“ Er folgte Iantos Blick hinaus aufs Wasser und sah einen anderen Strand. Es war seltsam, er hatte so lange... fast hundertfünfzig Jahre... nicht an Boeshane gedacht, die Erinnerungen so tief vergraben das sie ihm wie Legenden erschienen und nun suchten ihn - wann immer er Schlaf fand - Träume von der Halbinsel, auf der er aufgewachsen war, heim. „Woher willst du wissen, dass das was ich dir erzähle, die Wahrheit ist?“  
  
Ianto sah nur zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Ich weiß es eben. Ich weiß alles, Sir – schon vergessen?“  
  
Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Frechdachs.“ Jeder Atemzug schmeckt nach Salz, genau wie Iantos Haut, wie sein Mund. „Okay.“ Da war etwas in ihm, eine Stimme die ihn warnte, so viel von sich selbst preis zu geben, sich so verletzlich zu machen, doch er ignorierte sie. „Da, wo ich geboren wurde… wo ich aufgewachsen bin…“, er holte tief Luft, als sein Herzschlag sich unwillkürlich beschleunigte,  „…gibt es auch einen Strand. Dem hier gar nicht so unähnlich, und es ist auch nicht unbedingt wärmer dort. Und nur Sand, nichts als Sand und Felsen, so weit man sehen kann, kilometerweit. Manchmal war das Wasser richtig blau. Aber das kam nicht oft vor. Meistens war es eher graublau... so wie deine Augen sich färben, wenn du müde bist. Oder traurig.“  
  
Als er nicht weiter sprach, wandte Ianto den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Und welche Farbe haben meine Augen jetzt?“  
  
Jack zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen eine Linie von Iantos Stirn, über seine Nase und die Lippen bis zum Kinn. „Blau… und hell. Wunderschön.“ Sein Mund war plötzlich sehr trocken, seine Stimme belegt.  
  
„Ich bin nicht traurig, Jack. Ich weiß, dass ich es sein sollte… nach allem, was passiert ist… aber ich bin es nicht.“ Er schlang den Arm um Jacks Nacken und zog ihn näher.  
  
Ihre Haltung ließ den Kuss ungeschickt und schlampig ausfallen, aber Jack dachte, er wäre perfekt. Iantos Zungenspitze strich über seine Lippen, und er öffnete den Mund, vertiefte den Kuss. Der Geschmack nach Salz und dem Kaffee von ihrem impromptu Picknick mischte sich mit Iantos und stieg ihm wie doppelte Hypervodkas in den Kopf.   
  
Plötzlich gähnte der Jüngere und Jack sah ihn amüsiert an. „Müde?“ Vielleicht war es besser so, bevor sie völlig vergaßen, wo sie sich aufhielten und wieso es eine sehr schlechte Idee war, Ianto jetzt aus seinen Kleidern zu schälen und ihn auf dem Mantel auszubreiten.   
  
„Hmmmh.“ Ianto legte den Kopf wieder gegen Jacks Schulter. „Tut mir leid. Doktor Leary hat gesagt, dass das neue Medikament, dass ich nehmen muss, mich ganz plötzlich müde machen kann.“  
  
„Das ist okay. Ruh‘ dich aus.“ Er kämmte mit den Fingern durch das Haar des jüngeren Mannes. „Ianto? Seit wann gibt sie dir diese Medikamente?“ Owen hatte nichts davon gesagt, dass Leary ihn außer bei akuten Panikanfällen medikamentös behandelte. Er erhielt keine Antwort; Iantos regelmäßige, tiefe Atemzüge verrieten ihm, dass er eingeschlafen war.   
  
Jack schloss die Augen, drückte seine Wange in Iantos Haar und erlaubte seinen Erinnerungen - zum ersten Mal seit mehr als einen Jahrhundert bewusst - ihn in eine Zeit zurück zu tragen, in der zwei Jungen sorglos zwischen Sanddünen spielten...


	5. Chapter 5

\- - -  
  
  
Die Stimmung auf der Rückfahrt zur Klinik war dann jedoch gedrückt. Ianto lehnte das Gesicht gegen die Seitenscheibe und sah nach draußen; noch immer schläfrig und enttäuscht, dass er den Rest ihres Ausfluges verschlafen hatte. Jack hatte ihm versichert, dass es keine Rolle spielte und sie jederzeit an den Strand zurückkehren konnten, aber es schien nicht wirklich dazu beizutragen, ihn aufzumuntern.   
  
Er parkte den SUV am äußersten Rand des Besucherparkplatzes und stellte den Motor ab.   
  
Ianto öffnete die Tür und stieg aus, noch bevor Jack etwas sagen konnte.   
  
„Warte. Ianto?“ Jack folgte ihm und holte ihn erst ein, als Ianto bereits halb über den Parkplatz war. Er griff nach seinem Handgelenk um ihn aufzuhalten und der junge Mann riss mit einem Knurren seinen Arm weg. Jack hob besänftigend beide Hände und blieb stehen.   
  
Ianto trat einen Schritt von ihm weg und schlang beide Arme um sich selbst. „Ich will nicht zurück! Warum kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben?“   
  
„Du bist hier sicherer.“ Jack trat näher und war erleichtert, als Ianto keine Anstalten machte, vor ihm zurück zu weichen. „Erinnerst du dich, was im Hub passiert ist? Wie du vergessen hast, wer Myfanwy ist und sie dich erschreckt hat? Erinnerst du dich, wie du den Weg aus dem Archiv zurück in den Hauptraum nicht mehr gefunden hast?“

  
_Wie du neben mir aufgewacht bist und dir bei dem Versuch, vor mir zu fliehen, fast den Hals gebrochen hast, weil du über einen Stuhl gestolpert bist, von dem du nicht mehr wusstest, dass er immer dort in deinem Schlafzimmer steht._

 

„Was passiert, wenn du Janet füttern willst und vergisst, was ein Weevil ist? Sie würde dich in Stücke reißen.“ Er legte beide Hände um Iantos Gesicht. „Bitte. Du bist hier sicher. Wenn du wieder etwas vergisst, dann sind Menschen hier, die sich um dich kümmern.“  
  
„Ich will aber nur dich.“   
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätten diese Worte, bewusst von Ianto mit einer zitternder Unterlippe und den großen, blauen, flehenden Augen kombiniert, zu einer interessanten und höchst befriedigenden Nacht geführt. Aber Jack wusste, er durfte nicht nachgeben. Er war sich ohnehin schon bewusst, dass er den jungen Mann jederzeit an eine der zahllosen Gefahren verlieren konnte, die ihnen im Zuge ihrer Arbeit begegneten – oder an etwas so banales wie einen Autounfall oder eine Krankheit – aber er konnte ihn wenigstens vor den Stolperfallen seines eigenen Bewusstseins bewahren. Oder so hoffte er. Er presste seine Stirn gegen Iantos. „Bitte. Für mich. Ich muss wissen, dass du sicher bist, wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann.“   
  
„Aber ich kann nützlich sein. Ich weiß, wie man Kaffee macht und kann aufräumen und sogar wenn ich wieder vergessen sollte, was ein Weevil ist, kann ich doch weiter Akten ablegen.“ Iantos Finger bohrten sich in Jacks Bizeps.   
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Ianto, das musst du mir glauben. Die Antwort ist trotzdem Nein.“ Er war nicht überrascht, als der junge Waliser sich von ihm losmachte und ihm den Rücken zuwandte.  
  
„Du willst mich nicht mehr, ist es das?“ Iantos Stimme klang plötzlich sehr kalt, sehr fremd. „Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, mich ohne große Mühe los zu werden. Du schiebst mich einfach in eine Klapsmühle ab.“  
  
„Das ist kompletter Unsinn.“ Er trat um ihn herum, damit Ianto gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen und es lag ein so seltsamer, starrer Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Und er kannte Iantos Masken. Das war ein Fremder, der vor ihm stand. „Und ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du das nicht wirklich glaubst.“  
  
„Du kennst mich, ja, Jack? Du glaubst, du weißt alles von mir?“ Iantos Stimme hatte noch immer diesen unnatürlich kalten, harten Klang.   
  
„Ich weiß, was ich wissen muss.“ Er hielt ihn an den Schultern fest, damit er ihm nicht wieder weglaufen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass du loyal bist und clever und brillant. Du kümmerst dich um uns, um mich, und ich weiß, dass ich ohne dich…“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich wäre ohne dich ein schlechterer Mensch.“ Wieder legte er die Hände um Iantos Gesicht; zeichnete mit dem Daumen Linien über seine Lippen, seine Wangenknochen entlang. „Du hast mich daran erinnert, wozu ich hier bin. Wofür wir kämpfen. Und ich weiß, dass ich viel zu lange damit gewartet habe, dir das zu sagen. Aber glaube mir bitte eins - dass letzte was ich will, ist dich abzuschieben. Ich vermisse dich jeden Tag, jede Stunde, die du nicht bei mir bist.“  
  
Die Fremdheit verschwand aus Iantos Zügen, ersetzt durch einen Ausdruck blanken Erstaunens. „Du… ich…“   
  
Jack zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest. „Scccchh. Es ist okay. Es ist okay“, sagte er leise, als Ianto das Gesicht gegen seinen Mantel presste. Er rieb beruhigende Kreise über seinen Rücken und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Es ist gut.“  
  
Und dann klingelte sein Handy.  
  
Widerwillig löste Jack eine Hand und griff in seinen Mantel, um einen Blick auf das Display des Gerätes zu werfen. Die Nummer des Hospitals wurde angezeigt und er drückte auf die Taste, die den Anruf ablehnte. Doktor Leary, vermutlich. Sie waren ein paar Minuten zu spät und Jack musste sich selbst an all die Gründe erinnern, warum er Ianto nicht zurück in den SUV setzen und mit in den Hub nehmen konnte. Er schob das Handy wieder in die Tasche.   
  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen.“ Als Ianto zu ihm aufsah, küsste er ihn auf die Stirn. „Komm‘, ich bringe dich hinein, damit Doktor Leary mir nicht wieder vorwirft, dass ich mich nicht an die Regeln halte.“   
  
Ianto sah weg, aber sein Griff um Jack verstärkte sich.   
  
„Ich weiß, du willst nicht zurück, aber es geht nicht anders.“ Er hob das Gesicht des jungen Mannes an und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Wirst du für mich gut sein?“  
  
Nach einem langen Moment nickte Ianto und trat einen Schritt von ihm weg. Er holte tief Luft und ging um Jack herum und in Richtung des Eingangs.   
  
Jack folgte ihm und verflocht ihre Finger ineinander, erleichtert dass Ianto es zuließ.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Nachdem er Ianto der Obhut einer Schwester überlassen hatte und einer weiteren Standpauke von Doktor Leary ausgewichen war, fuhr Jack in den Hub.   
  
Er warf seinen Mantel über das Geländer am Fuß der Gangway und ging weiter in die MedBay. Owen wandte ihm den Rücken zu, als er die Treppe nach unten eilte, eine Batterie von Teströhrchen vor sich, auf die seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet schien.   
  
„Owen?“ Er griff nach der Schulter des Mediziners, als der nicht reagierte.  
  
Owen fuhr herum wie von der Tarantel gestochen und stieß mit dem Ellbogen einen der Ständer voll Röhrchen um. Sie rollten klirrend über den Metalltisch. „Verdammt, Harkness!“, knurrte der Arzt und zog die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. „Musst du dich so an mich ran schleichen?“ Er wandte sich dem Tisch zu und begann seine Röhrchen aufzusammeln. „Wolltest du irgendwas, oder war es genug, mich fast zu einem Herzinfarkt zu treiben?“ Er hielt eins der Teströhrchen prüfend gegen das Licht und musterte es mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
  
Jack lehnte sich gegen einen Instrumentenschrank. „Was weißt du über die Medikamente, die Ianto in der Klinik bekommt?“  
  
Owen sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. „Teaboy kann ein Schlafmittel auf Anfrage haben, obwohl ich denke, dass er kaum fragen wird. Er ist da ganz wie du, man muss euch das Zeug schon heimlich eintrichtern, wenn man euch aus dem Verkehr ziehen will. Man sollte denken, zwei erwachsene Männer verständen die Bedeutung von ausreichend Schlaf… Nicht, dass ich das schon einmal gemacht hätte.“ Der Arzt hob abwehrend beide Hände. „Okay, zurück zum Thema. Ich habe mit Doktor Leary abgesprochen, welche Beruhigungsmittel er haben kann, wenn es notwendig sein sollte.“ Sie wussten beide, welche Situationen er damit meinte. „Aber ich weiß nichts von einer regelmäßigen Medikamentierung. Wieso?“   
  
„Ianto sagte, dass Doktor Leary ihm etwas Neues gibt. Es macht ihn müde. Er ist während unseres Ausfluges eingeschlafen.“ Iantos warmes Gewicht gegen seinen Körper… Er hatte fast vergessen, wie es war, einfach nur jemanden festzuhalten, ohne weitere Absicht, ohne Erwartungen. Nicht bereits damit beschäftigt, wie er den Mann in seinen Armen am schnellsten aus seiner Kleidung bekam und wie rasch er hinterher verschwinden konnte. Er wusste nicht, wie Ianto es schaffte oder was es genau war was er tat, aber seit seiner Rückkehr wurde es in ihm dann still, wenn der junge Waliser um ihn war. Selbst wenn er nur wusste, dass Ianto unten im Archiv oder oben im Tourismusbüro arbeitete, gab ihm das ein seltsames Gefühl von Beständigkeit. Genau das, was er nie gewollt hatte. Doch anstatt sich ruhelos dagegen aufzulehnen, auf diesem Planeten gestrandet zu sein, hatte er sich bewusst dafür entschieden, zurück zu kommen. Er war sich sicher, dass der Doctor ihn irgendwo und irgendwann abgesetzt hätte, wenn er es verlangt hätte. Aber er konnte sich keinen anderen Ort vorstellen, an dem er lieber sein wollte, als hier, bei seinem Team und seinem… bei Ianto.  
  
„Könntest du dich einen Moment von Jones‘ zweifelhaften Reizen losreißen und mir zuhören?“ Owen fuchtelte mit der Hand vor seiner Nase rum. „Muss verdammt mühsam sein, ihn noch mal rum zu kriegen, nachdem du uns hast sitzen lassen, was? Lässt er dich zappeln?“  
  
„Du hattest eine Frage an mich, Owen?“, erwiderte Jack unbeeindruckt.  
  
„Ich war schon einen Schritt weiter – falls du an meiner professionellen Meinung noch interessiert bist. Es könnte ein Antidepressivum sein, das sie ihm gibt. Manche führen zu extremer Müdigkeit, bis die korrekte Dosierung eingestellt ist. Ich werde in der Klapsmühle anrufen und finde das für dich raus. Oder Tosh kann in seine Akte hacken, wenn die Leary Schwierigkeiten macht. Aber Jack… Es könnte eine gute Idee sein, weißt du? Ich bin kein Seelenklempner, doch sogar ich hätte ihm schon dazu geraten als du ihn dir hier als Lustknaben angeschleppt hast. Aber es wäre leichter gewesen, Janet zum Reden zu bringen, als ihn, wenn er nicht will.“ Owen musterte ihn. „Hat er mit dir…?“  
  
„Nein“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Er hat nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen. Zumindest nie sehr viel und nur ohne besonders in Details zu gehen. Es ist nicht gerade ein Thema, über das wir uns gerne mal in einer ruhigen Stunde unterhalten wollten, Owen.“  
  
„Ich weiß, ihr hattet ‚Besseres‘ zu tun.“ Die Stimme des Arztes troff vor Sarkasmus. „Er hätte mit mir sprechen müssen. Ich bin für die Gesundheit und Sicherheit dieses Teams verantwortlich. Das kann ich aber nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie es ihm geht.“  
  
„Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass es an deinem charmanten Wesen liegt, dass sich niemand gerne mit dir unterhält?“ Jacks Worte hatten jede Spur von Amüsement verloren. „Sprich‘ mit Doktor Leary, damit das aufhört.“ Er lief die Treppe hoch, das Gespräch war für ihn beendet.  
  
„Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass du ihn zu sehr beschützt? Er ist kein Kind. Vielleicht tut es ihm ganz gut, dass er in der Klinik ist. Seit du wieder da bist, schleppst du ihn mit dir herum wie ein Maskottchen. Geht es hier wirklich noch um Ianto? Oder geht es dir nur um dich? Du willst, dass sich nichts ändert. Du willst, dass er wieder ist, wie er war. Nun, ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich, Captain – ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm… oder uns allen… an diesen beiden Tagen passiert ist, aber du findest dich besser damit ab, dass er möglicherweise nie wieder der Alte sein wird.“  
  
Die Stimme des Arztes folgte ihm bis in sein Büro. Jack knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, heftig genug dass das Glas klirrte.  
  
  
\- - -


	6. Chapter 6

\- - -  
  
  
Mit dem Aufschlagen seiner Augen kam ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Dummheit.   
  
Wirklich? Er war _so tief gefallen_?   
  
Doch da war niemand, um mit den Augen zu rollen und eine trockene Bemerkung über wirklich fehlplazierte Kalauer zu machen.  
  
Oder ihm eine Hand zu reichen und ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Jack packte die unterste Eisenstrebe der Leiter und zog sich daran hoch; ein hässliches Knacken ertönte, als seine frisch geheilten Nackenwirbel in ihre angestammte Position zurück glitten.   
  
Keine Weevil in Sicht. Vielleicht hatte er sie mit seinem Stunt in die Flucht getrieben – oder sie hatten sich scheckig über ihn gelacht und beschlossen, in Ermangelung weiterer Unterhaltungseinlagen früh nach Hause zu gehen.   
  
Etwas so Grundlegendes zu vernachlässigen, wie zu überprüfen, ob die Eisenleiter, die in den Schacht führte, überhaupt noch stabil oder bereits durchgerostet war… dumm und leichtsinnig, sogar für ihn. Daher das Gefühl… nun siehe oben.  
  
Jack wusste genau, warum er schon wieder seine Klamotten ruiniert hatte – weil seine Gedanken sich mit Ianto beschäftigten, anstatt mit seiner Umgebung.   
  
Er war immer in der Lage gewesen, sich auf die Mission zu konzentrieren; immer im Bewusstsein, dass selbst der kleinste Fehler gewaltige Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen konnte. Ein Weevil, der nach links statt nach rechts abbog, und auf der belebten Terrasse eines Restaurants landete oder stattdessen in einer dunklen Seitengasse, wo er in die Ecke getrieben und betäubt werden konnte, ohne dass jemand etwas mitbekam.   
  
Ein Glück, dass er seinen Mantel im SUV gelassen hatte, um sich freier bewegen zu können, Ianto würde…  
  
Er zog sich aus dem Kanalschacht hoch und blieb auf dem Rand sitzen. Nicht, dass es in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand noch einen Unterschied machte. Hoffentlich war im Kofferraum noch einer der schwarzen Müllsäcke, die Ianto benutzte, um die Sitze damit abzudecken…   
  
Wann hatte das angefangen? Seit wann war alles, was er tat oder dachte mit dem jungen Waliser verbunden? Nicht einmal mit John war es so gewesen, gefangen in einer Zeitschleife, und mit wenig anderem als einander, dem sie sich zuwenden konnte. Hatte so Johns Besessenheit mit ihm begonnen?   
  
Jack presste die Handballen gegen seine Augensockel und wartete darauf, dass der nachhallende Heilungsschmerz in seinem Nacken schwand.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Er hatte die Gemeinschaftsdusche im Umkleideraum benutzt, die von der Garage aus direkt zu erreichen war, anstatt der in seinem Bunker. Es war praktischer, er musste nicht erst in seinen nach Kanalisation stinkenden Klamotten quer durch den Hub - und es hatte rein nichts damit zu tun, dass er es vermied, mehr Zeit in dem höhlenartigen Raum zu verbringen, als nötig war, um frische Kleidung zu greifen. Er zog sich in seinem Büro um und schlief gelegentlich auch da, bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er tatsächlich noch Schlaf fand.   
  
Der Riftmonitor sagte mehrere kleinere Spikes in den frühen Morgenstunden voraus. Deshalb hatte er sein Team früh nach Hause geschickt – mit der Warnung, dass er sie dafür eventuell im Morgengrauen aus dem Bett klingeln würde. Das bedeutete, er blieb besser an seinem (inzwischen wieder sehr unorganisierten) Schreibtisch sitzen und kümmerte sich um einen Teil des aufgelaufenen Papierkrams (wie war ihm bisher entgangen, wie viel ihm davon Ianto abnahm?) anstatt in Iantos Wohnung zu fahren und vielleicht dort ein paar Stunden auf seiner Couch zu schlafen.   
  
„Um Himmels Willen, Harkness! Nicht jeder von uns will dich in all deiner… nackten Pracht… sehen.“ Owen erschien am Eingang der MedBay und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen. „Spar‘ dir das für den Teaboy. Apropos…“  
  
„Owen, was machst du noch hier?“, unterbrach ihn Jack. Er war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für mehr zynische Bemerkungen des Arztes. „Ich habe euch alle nach Hause geschickt.“  
  
„Gut, überspringen wir den Small Talk. Ich kann mir auch etwas Angenehmeres vorstellen, als hier herum zu hängen und auf deine Rückkehr zu warten. Lass‘ dich von mir bloß nicht daran hindern, etwas anzuziehen. Ich rede einfach weiter.“ Owen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn an, seine Augen kühl und hart. „Hattest du vor, irgendwann mal beiläufig zu erwähnen, dass Doktor Leary dich und Jones im Bett erwischt hat?“  
  
„So war es nicht. Und was spielt das überhaupt für eine Rolle?“ Jack wandte sich ab und ging weiter in Richtung seines Büros.   
  
Owen folgt ihm. „Es ist mir egal, wann und wo du mit Ianto ‚versteck-die-Salami‘spielst. Worauf ich verzichten kann, ist von Leary gefragt zu werden, ob du mit allen deinen Angestellten schläfst oder Jones eine Ausnahme ist.“  
  
„Weil du der einzige bist, der solche Bemerkungen machen darf?“, entgegnete Jack, als er die Leiter in seinen Bunker hinunter kletterte.   
  
Er erwartete nicht wirklich, dass Owen noch auf ihn warten würde, als er einige Minuten später in frischer Kleidung wieder nach oben kam.  
  
Doch der Arzt lümmelte sich in dem zweiten Stuhl auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches, die Füße auf die Tischkante gelegt. „Nein“, sagte Owen, als wäre ihr Gespräch nie unterbrochen worden. „Obwohl ich meine Privilegien so sehr zu schätzen weiß wie jeder andere Mann.“  
  
„Was willst du?“ Er nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und zog ein Blatt Papier aus dem etwas schiefen Stapel im Eingangskorb, um es blindlings zu unterschreiben.  
  
„Eine Frau, die mich behandelt wie… oh, du meinst, was ich von dir will?“ Owen beugte sich vor. „Ich will, dass du dir ein wenig mehr Mühe gibst, Doktor Leary nicht ständig vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Du kannst sie nicht behandeln wie die Polizei, sie ist nicht von deinem Rang beeindruckt und sie hat absolut keine Ahnung, was Torchwood ist. Und wir wissen alle wie schwer es dir fällt, nett zu den anderen Kindern auf dem Spielplatz zu sein, aber so wie es aussieht, hast du keine andere Wahl, als ab und zu nach ihren Spielregeln zu spielen. Dazu gehört, Vereinbarungen einzuhalten, ihn pünktlich zurück zu bringen und absolut kein Sex in der Klinik. Vermutlich sollte ich froh sein, dass du sie nicht gleich eingeladen hast, mit zu machen. Die Frau ist zur Zeit ein ganzes Stück näher an ihm dran, als wir.“  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen? Dass es ein Fehler war, ihn in der Klinik unter zu bringen?“ Er schob das Blatt in den überquellenden Ablagekorb und griff nach dem nächsten. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war es dein Vorschlag.“  
  
„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es ein Fehler war; nicht nach seinem Ausfall im Hub. Wir können nicht ständig auf ihn aufpassen und keiner von euch wollte ihn in eine Zelle stecken. In der Klapsmühle werden sie alles, was er möglicherweise - unabsichtlich natürlich - über Aliens sagt, als Einbildung abtun. ABER es hilft ihm sicher nicht, wenn sie falsche Vorstellungen von deiner Beziehung mit ihm hat. Sie könnte es für wichtig ansehen, weißt du, für seinen ‚emotionalen Zustand‘.“ Er machte die Anführungszeichen mit den Fingern, als hätte er Sorge, Jack würde es sonst nicht verstehen.   
  
„Meine Beziehung zu… Unsere Beziehung geht niemanden etwas an.“   
  
„Darum kümmerst du dich doch sonst auch nicht.“ Owen gähnte und stand auf. Er stützte die Handflächen auf den Schreibtisch und beugte sich vor. „Was ich glaube, ist dass du keine Ahnung hast, was du mit ihm anfangen sollst, richtig Jack?“, sagte er überraschend ernst. „Als du ihn hier angeschleppt hast, dachte ich, er wäre ein Fußabtreter. Und dass er, sobald du deine Kerbe in seinen Bettpfosten gemacht hast, aufhört interessant zu sein; du ihm vielleicht Retcon verpasst und ihn schließlich nach London zurück schickst, wenn er anfängt, lästig zu werden. Ich dachte es immer noch, als wir sein kleines Geheimnis im Keller entdeckten. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich ging nicht einmal davon aus, dass er das ganze überlebt.“ Der Arzt musterte ihn intensiv und fuhr fort, bevor Jack Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort hatte. „Und dann bist du mit deinem Doctor verschwunden und wir waren alle überzeugt, dass ihm das den Rest gibt, so wie er sich an dich klammerte. Ihr beide wart wesentlich weniger diskret, als Teaboy sich eingeredet hat. Aber er hat sich überraschend gut gemacht. Übrigens, wenn du ihm irgendetwas davon erzählst, muss ich dich wieder erschießen.“  
  
Jack hob beide Hände und machte dann eine Bewegung, als würde er seinen Mund wie mit einen Reißverschluss verschließen.   
  
„Dann bist du wieder aufgetaucht, ohne jede Erklärung, und du hast offenbar erwartet, dass alles so geblieben ist, wie es war. Aber wir haben uns verändert, Jack, wir mussten es, wir mussten von einem Moment auf den anderen ohne dich zurechtkommen. Und egal, wie sehr du versuchst so zu tun als wäre nichts, du hast dich auch verändert. Ich habe nie verstanden, was zwischen dir und Ianto läuft und ich will es auch überhaupt nicht wissen – aber er ist schon lange keine Kerbe an einem Bettpfosten mehr für dich, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Es ist… kompliziert“, sagte Jack schließlich.  
  
„Dann finde eine Antwort. Und wenn du sie gefunden hast, können wir vielleicht endlich damit aufhören, herum zu eiern und damit anfangen, einen Weg zu finden, Teaboy zu helfen.“ Owen stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und ging in Richtung Tür. „Wirklich, es hat nichts mit ihm zu tun. Du bist schlichtweg ohne Kaffee nicht zu ertragen und ich meine ohne Jones‘ Kaffee.“ Er sah über die Schulter zurück. „Gute Nacht, Jack.“   
  
„Gute Nacht, Owen.“ Die Tür hatte sich bereits hinter dem Arzt geschlossen, als er endlich seine Stimme wiederfand.  
  
Erst wesentlich später fiel ihm auf, dass Owen nie gesagt hatte, was er von Doktor Leary über die Medikamente erfahren konnte, die sie Ianto gab.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und starrte einen Moment an die graue Betondecke, bevor er sich automatisch auf der Suche nach Ianto umdrehte – und nur kalte Laken fand. Für einen Moment hatte er vergessen, dass er alleine war... so alleine, dass selbst das schmale Bett in seinem Bunker sich zu groß und zu kalt anfühlte. Jack setzte sich auf, rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und durch die Haare, bevor er aufstand.   
  
Nicht-schlafen konnte er genauso gut in seinem Büro, mit dem Riftmonitoren als stumme Gesellschafter. Doch kaum hatte er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen, als Owens Worte wie ein Echo zu ihm zurückkamen.  
  
Jack rollte seinen Stuhl zum Bildschirm und zog die Tastatur zu sich her. Tosh hatte ihm einen Button auf den Desktop gelegt und er zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor er ihn anklickte und den Zugangscode eintippte.   
  
Er wusste, dass er vermutlich nicht mehr sehen würde, als… Dunkelheit. Es war schließlich kurz nach drei Uhr morgens.   
  
Doch beim Bett brannte eine Lampe. Die Laken waren zerknittert, das Kissen zusammengeschoben und gegen das Kopfende gepresst, als hätte es sich einer bequemen Schlafhaltung widersetzt. Aber am wichtigsten war, dass niemand in dem Bett schlief.   
  
Er ließ die Kamera langsam von einer Raumseite zur anderen schwenken, gegen ein plötzlich aufkommendes Gefühl von Unruhe ankämpfend. Ianto sollte in seinem Bett liegen und schlafen… nicht die Lösung, die er bevorzugte, aber solange er in Sicherheit war… Die Kamera erfasste das Fenster und dort war Ianto.   
  
Das Fenster selbst ließ sich nicht öffnen, das wusste Jack, es war Teil der Sicherheitseinrichtungen, aber davor befand sich eine breite Fensterbank. Dort, die Knie angewinkelt und mit einem Kissen im Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, saß Ianto. Es war nicht hell genug, dass die Kamera Details ausmachen konnte, doch seine Erinnerung füllte die Lücken für ihn. Das aufgeschlagene Buch in Iantos Schoß war das ledergebundene Tagebuch, das er ihm bei seinem ersten Besuch mitgebracht hatte.   
  
Iantos Augen waren geschlossen und Jack konnte nicht erkennen, ob er dort am Fenster, die Wange gegen die Scheibe gelegt, eingeschlafen war oder nur nachdachte.   
  
Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und legte die Fingerspitzen gegen den Bildschirm, als könnte er durch ihn hindurch greifen und den jungen Mann berühren.   
  
Er hoffte, es würde eine ruhige Nacht ohne Träume für ihn sein. Für sie beide.  
  
  
\-- Ende Kapitel 2 --


	7. Kapitel 3: Stay another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto erleidet einen Rückfall.

Kapitel 3: Stay Another Day  
  
CHARAKTERE: JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, OWEN HARPER, GWEN COOPER, TOSHIKO SATO, ORIGINAL CHARAKTERE  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, R  
Summary: Ianto erleidet einen Rückfall  
Timeline: A/R, abweichend vom canon nach 2.05 Adam  
Ort: Calmwood Mental Hospital / Cardiff   
Soundtrack: “Stay another day” by East 17  
  
  
  
 _I touch your face whilst you are sleeping_  
 _And hold your hand_  
 _Don't understand_  
 _What’s going on?_  
  
 _Good times we had return to haunt me_  
 _Though it's for you_  
 _All that I do_  
 _seem to be wrong…_  
  
  
  
Direkt neben dem Eingang des Flügels, in der Iantos Zimmer untergebracht war, befand sich auch die Schwesternstation. Eine nicht mehr ganz junge Frau mit blonden Haaren, die zu einem Zopf geflochten waren, den viele bunte Bänder zusammen hielten, hob zuerst nur den Kopf und stand dann auf, als er an ihr vorbeigehen wollte. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte sie, ihr Tonfall freundlich, aber deutlich misstrauisch.  
  
Jack hatte sie noch nie zuvor hier gesehen, vielleicht war sie neu – und das bedeutete wohl, dass er dieses Mal nicht auf die Formalitäten verzichten und einfach durchgehen konnte. Sein Ausweis und sein Name auf einer Liste brachten ihn wenigstens ohne große Verzögerung an der Pforte vorbei. Wenn er nicht bereits zu vor eine Abneigung gegen Bürokratie gehegt hätte…   
  
„Guten Morgen!” Er wandte sich ihr voll zu und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Captain Jack Harkness. Ich bin hier, um Ianto zu besuchen. Ianto Jones. Und ich bin sicher, er wartet schon auf mich.”   
  
„Das mag sein, Sir.“ Das Misstrauen war beinahe völlig aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden, doch sie schien noch immer bereit, ihm jederzeit in den Weg zu treten, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Trotzdem fängt die Besucherzeit erst um zwei Uhr an. Es tut mir leid, aber Sie müssen später wiederkommen.“ Sie deutete auf die Tragetasche in seiner Hand. „Ich kann das zu ihm bringen, wenn Sie möchten und ihm sagen, dass Sie hier waren, Captain.“  
  
„Das mache ich lieber selbst. Ich habe eine Vereinbarung mit der Verwaltung dieser Klinik, dass ich Mister Jones jederzeit sehen kann, unabhängig von den Besuchszeiten. Sie können Doktor Leary gerne danach fragen, sie ist darüber informiert.“  
  
„Einen Moment, bitte.“ Sie kehrte hinter den Schreibtisch zurück und ihr Zopf wippte im Takt ihrer energischen Schritte.   
  
Jack nickte und zog ohne weitere Aufforderung das Besucherbuch zu sich herüber, um seinen Namen schon einmal in die entsprechende Liste einzutragen, während sie eine Nummer von einem laminierten Blatt mit Telefonnummern ablas und den Hörer des Haustelefons abhob.  
  
Er lauschte auf ihr Ende der Unterhaltung, die jedoch sehr einseitig ausfiel, als Doktor Leary offenbar bestätigte, dass er tatsächlich kommen und gehen konnte, wie er wollte. „Alles geklärt?“, fragte er, langsam ungeduldig.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Captain Harkness.“ Sie lächelte und deutete den Korridor entlang. „Ich schätze, Sie kennen den Weg.“  
  
Jack schob ihr das Besucherbuch zu und winkte, bevor er seine Tragetasche vom Boden aufnahm und endlich seinen Weg fortsetzen konnte.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Ianto saß auf dem Bett, auf dem er Briefumschläge und beschriebene Papierbögen ausgebreitet hatte und offenbar gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen Brief zusammen zu falten. „Jack!“ Er sprang auf und trat auf ihn zu. Einen Augenblick lang musterte er ihn fast eindringlich, als wolle er sich versichern, dass er den richtigen Mann vor sich hatte, dann schlang er den Arm um Jacks Nacken, zog ihn leicht nach vorne und küsste ihn. „Hallo, Jack“, sagte er, als er ein wenig zurückwich, ohne seinen Griff dabei zu lockern.  
  
Erst jetzt legte Jack den Arm um seine Taille. „Hey. Bist du beschäftigt?“  
  
„Nein. Nur… nur überrascht dich zu sehen. Du warst erst vor zwei Tagen hier, wir haben einen Ausflug gemacht. Das war vor zwei Tagen, oder? Es ist alles so gleich hier, manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wäre die Uhr stehengeblieben, die Zeit vergeht so langsam. Ein paar der Leute hier zählen die Tage danach, was es zu essen gab. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass sich der Speiseplan manchmal ändert, aber offenbar bin ich noch nicht lange genug hier, um es selbst erlebt zu haben.“   
  
Da war ein nervöser, unsicherer Unterton in Iantos Stimme, und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dein Gespür für die Zeit nicht verloren, es waren zwei Tage.“ Seine Hand glitt über Iantos Hüfte und er rieb mit den Fingern über den vertrauten Umriss der Stoppuhr in der Tasche von Iantos Jeans.   
  
„Ich habe dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht“, fuhr er fort, als er sah und spürte, wie sich Ianto entspannte, seine Gedanken aus ihrer düsteren Richtung abgelenkt. Jack lachte, als Iantos Augen aufleuchteten. Egal wie alt jemand war, ein Geschenk hatte immer diese Wirkung. Er zog ein in Papier eingeschlagenes, rechteckiges Paket aus seiner Tüte und hielt es Ianto hin.   
  
Ianto riss das braune Packpapier ohne große Umstände auf und holte ein neues Tagebuch heraus. „Wow.“ Beinahe liebkosend glitten seine Finger über das weiche cognacfarbene Leder, in das mit goldenen Buchstaben sein Name geprägt war. „Jack, so etwas kostet ein Vermögen. Für meine… Kritzeleien hätte es auch ein normales Schulheft getan.“  
  
„Gefällt es dir?“, fragte er, ohne auf die Worte des jungen Walisers direkt einzugehen. Tosh hatte ihm von der Buchhandlung erzählt, die individuell geprägte Bücher und Tagebücher anbot, ein aussterbender Trend in einer Zeit, in der mehr und mehr nur papierlos gearbeitet wurde.   
  
„Natürlich“, antwortete Ianto ohne zu Zögern. „Es ist wunderschön.“  
  
„Was spielt es dann für eine Rolle, wie viel es gekostet hat.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, doch Ianto legte wieder eine Hand in seinen Nacken, und drückte seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne, um ihn ausgiebig zu küssen.  
  
„Danke.“ Ianto sah ihn an, das Tagebuch nach wie vor gegen die Brust gepresst. „Du bist so früh hier, bedeutet das vielleicht, wir machen wieder einen Ausflug?“  
  
„Nein. Leider nicht. Das Riftprogramm sagt zwei - vielleicht auch drei - Tage voraus, an denen wir vermutlich ziemlich beschäftigt sein werden. Ich wollte dich sehen so lange mir die Zeit dazu bleibt.“ Jack warf die leere Tragetasche auf einen in der Nähe stehenden Stuhl und legte beide Hände um Iantos Gesicht. „Ich vermisse dich. Wir alle vermissen dich. Owen wollte mich überreden, dass ich eine Kaffeemaschine zu dir schmuggle, damit du eine Thermoskanne voll für ihn machen kannst.“ Er sah erleichtert, dass Ianto lachte, als er den Arzt erwähnte. „Der Hub ist leerer ohne dich.“  
  
„Aber du wirst mich trotzdem hier lassen, richtig?“  
  
„Hast du wieder geträumt? Oder dich an etwas Neues erinnert?“, fragte Jack. _Oder an etwas, an dass er sich zuvor erinnert hatte, es dann aber wieder vergaß…_  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, ob ich geträumt habe, Jack.“ Ianto löste sich abrupt von ihm und trat einen Schritt weg. Seine Finger strichen am Rücken des Tagebuchs entlang, als suche er nach etwas; als wären die Antworten, die er nicht hatte, in Braille dort eingeprägt. „Doktor Leary meint, es wäre besser, wenn ich wieder das Schlafmittel nehme, das sie mir am Anfang gegeben hat. Die Nachtschwester hat mich ein paar Mal dabei erwischt, dass ich gelesen oder geschrieben habe, anstatt zu schlafen.“  
  
 _Ich weiß_. Er sagte diese Worte nicht laut, denn er wusste, dass Ianto seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus ziehen würde – und sich nicht besonders erfreut darüber zeigen dürfte, dass Jack doch noch eine Kamera in seinem Zimmer installiert hatte. „Ich habe noch ein zweites Geschenk, von Tosh“, meinte er stattdessen. Er zog einen Briefumschlag aus der Manteltasche. „Sie wollte mir nicht sagen, was es ist.“  
  
Während Ianto den Umschlag aufriss, trat Jack ein paar Schritte beiseite. Eine angefangene Landschaftszeichnung weckte sein Interesse.  
  
„Fass‘ das nicht an.“   
  
„Okay. Entschuldigung.“ Jack legte den Zeichenblock zurück auf den Tisch beim Fenster, von dem er ihn genommen hatte, um sich das Bild genauer anzusehen.   
  
„Es ist nur… siesindnichtbesondersgut“, murmelte Ianto, seine Wangen tiefrot. „Ich hatte nur die Wahl zwischen Zeichnen und Töpfern und ich dachte, Rhi hat keinen Platz für noch mehr schiefe Vasen. Obwohl ich mich vielleicht an Kaffeetassen hätte versuchen sollen, richtig? Kann man immer brauchen.“  
  
„Ich hätte mir denken sollen, dass sie dir neue Fotos schickt“, sagte Jack, ohne darauf einzugehen. „Das war es also, worüber sie mit Gwen gestern Nachmittag getuschelt hat.“  
  
Ianto reichte ihm einen Schnappschuss nach dem anderen weiter, so bald er ihn sich angesehen hatte.   
  
Gleich das erste Bild ließ Jack laut auflachen. Es war ein wenig grobkörnig, da Toshiko es von einer CCTV-Aufnahme angefertigt hatte und zeigte Owen nach einem… Unfall, der einen Weevil, den Hafen und einen umgeworfenen Müllbehälter voll Fischinnereien beinhaltete. Selbst drei Tage später hatten Gwen und Toshiko behauptet, dass Owen noch immer nach Fisch stinke.   
  
Da war ein weiteres Foto von Myfanwy auf einem Geländer der höheren Gangways sitzend, ihre Flügel gefaltet und den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, als wundere sie sich darüber, was die Menschen unter ihr nur trieben.  
  
Eine andere Aufnahme zeigte ihn zu seiner Überraschung – beim Einsammeln von Metallteilen im Bute Park (sie hatten eine Schaukel beschädigt) waren sie einem kleinen Mädchen begegnet, das bitterlich den Verlust des Spielgeräts beklagte. Tosh hatte ihn dabei fotografiert wie er mit ihr sprach, ohne dass er etwas davon bemerkte. Gwen hatte die Parkverwaltung angerufen und nach einigem hin und her sogar erreicht, dass die Schaukel ersetzt wurde.  
  
Da war ein Foto von Gwen mit einem Regenschirm und einem Pappträger voll mit Starbucks-Kaffeebechern. Ihr Gesicht zeigte einen halb erschreckten, halb schuldbewussten Ausdruck. Offensichtlich hatte sie erst im letzten Moment bemerkt, was Toshiko vorhatte.   
  
Das seine Computerexpertin eine leicht sadistische Neigung hatte, manifestierte sich beim letzten Mal auch darin, dass sie unter die Schnappschüsse ein Foto der Beule schmuggelte, die Jacks Neigung, halb auf dem Bürgersteig zu parken, im rechten Kotflügel hinterlassen hatte – verursacht von einem eisernen Abgrenzungspfahl, den er im Halbdunkel übersah.   
  
Das nächste war ein Bild von ihr selbst, in die Kamera lächelnd und winkend, an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend, mit dem Riftprogramm als farbenfrohem Hintergrund. Gefolgt von etwas, das wie eine Fotografie ihres Computerbildschirms aussah – Ianto schien zu wissen, um was es sich dabei handelte. Offenbar ein verbessertes, digitales Ablageprogramm, an dem er mit Tosh zusammen gearbeitet hatte, bevor der Rift einen Weltraumwal in Cardiff zu deponieren gedachte. Sie hatte es inzwischen ohne ihn beendet.   
  
Zuletzt zog Ianto einen Schnappschuss aus dem Umschlag. Das Bild zeigte ihn alleine in seinem Büro, offensichtlich spät nachts, eine von Iantos Krawatten in den Händen, die sich irgendwie in seinen Schreibtisch verirrt hatte.  
  
„Und ich dachte, sie könne sich nicht in das CCTV in meinem Büro hacken.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das nehme ich zurück. Ich weiß, dass sie es kann. Aber ich dachte, sie würde es nicht tun.“  
  
„Nach allem, was wir dort gemacht haben, hoffe ich nur, dass es nicht eine Angewohnheit von ihr ist.“ Ianto schob das Foto von Myfanwy zurück in den Umschlag (es würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, sollte es sich jemand genauer ansehen) warf ihn auf den Tisch und zog eine Rolle Klebepads aus einer Schublade.  
  
Er begann, die restlichen Fotos zu den anderen an die Wand zu kleben. Da war ein Bild von seiner Schwester und ihrer Familie, offenbar zu einem besonderen Anlass aufgenommen, denn alle trugen ihre beste Kleidung und Rhiannon hielt einen Blumenstrauß in der Hand, während ihr Mann reichlich unbehaglich dreinsah. Ein Abzug von dem Foto von Lisa, das Ianto in seinem Bücherregal stehen hatte, befand sich ebenfalls dort – und es war Jack, der es ihm mitgebracht hatte. Da waren Bilder von Owen, Toshiko und Gwen… aber in auffallender Weise zeigten die meisten ihn. Zufällige Schnappschüsse und bei nicht allen konnte er genau sagen, wann sie entstanden waren. Fotografien schienen Toshs neues Hobby zu sein.  
  
Aber da war nicht ein einziges Bild, das ihn und Ianto gemeinsam zeigte – und Jack fand plötzlich, dass ihn das störte. Sicher, es musste irgendwo im Hub Bilder geben, die das ganze Team zeigten, und er wusste da war ein Foto von ihm mit dem Arm um Gwens Schultern - doch keine Aufnahme, die ihn und Ianto zeigten. Fast so, als würden sie auf zwei verschiedenen Ebenen existieren.  
  
„Jack?“ Zwei Arme legten sich um seine Taille und warmer Atem streifte seine Wange, als Ianto das Kinn auf seine Schulter stützte. „Ich dachte, ich bin derjenige, der in seinen Gedanken verloren gehen darf.“  
  
„Oh, du hast offenbar vergessen, dass du immer alles großzügig mit mir teilst.“ Jack wandte den Kopf, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. „Ich habe mir nur die Fotos angesehen.“  
  
„Und was?“, fragte Ianto.   
  
„Nichts.“ Jack drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ianto, ich halte es für besser, wenn Doktor Leary sich erst mit Owen abspricht, bevor sie dir irgendwelche Medikamente gibt.“  
  
„Wieso?“ Ianto legte den Kopf leicht schief, als er ihn musterte. „Vertraust du ihr nicht? Warum lässt du mich dann hier?“  
  
„Es hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun. Owen kennt deine komplette medizinische Vorgeschichte und er kann…“  
  
„Das ist Unsinn, Jack“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. „Du willst nur die Kontrolle über alles behalten. Owen kümmert sich darum, wenn wir uns verletzen, aber er interessiert sich nicht für meinen Cholesterinspiegel oder wie gut ich nachts schlafe – das ist auch überhaupt nicht sein Job. An meinem ersten Arbeitstag hat er mir Blut abgenommen und mir dann einen Fragebogen in die Hand gedrückt, den ich selbst ausfüllen musste, weil er etwas Wichtigeres zu tun hatte.“  
  
„Bei Torchwood Eins gab es doch sicher eine medizinische Akte von dir. Ich weiß, dass Yvonne auf die regelmäßige Routine-Gesundheitschecks ihrer Angestellten sehr stolz war.“ Natürlich hat sie es dabei nie versäumt, sie auch als Versuchskaninchen zu benutzen, wenn es ihr passte. „Tosh hat die Personalunterlagen übertragen, als sie unseren Mainframe mit dem von London verlinkt hat.“ Er nahm es zumindest an… die Akte über Ianto war tatsächlich nur sehr dürftig gewesen, doch er hatte auch keine besonders bedeutende Position innegehabt. Vielleicht er hatte sich damals wirklich mehr darum kümmern sollen. Es war ihm nur nicht so wichtig erschienen. Nicht mit Ianto direkt vor den Augen, und der Möglichkeit, ihn zu fragen. Seltsam, dass er dann nie die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte. Ianto war einfach zu gut darin gewesen, ihn abzulenken – und er hatte es zugelassen. Kein angenehmer Gedanke.  
  
Ianto krempelte den Ärmel hoch und deutete auf eine Narbe nahe dem Ellbogen, die sich sogar auf der hellen Haut des jungen Walisers deutlich weiß abhob. Sie war seltsam geformt, sah fast aus wie unregelmäßig hingetropftes Wachs. „Du hast mich auch nie gefragt, woher ich zum Beispiel diese Narbe habe. Und du hattest wesentlich mehr Gelegenheit, mich nackt zu sehen, als Owen.“  
  
„Das hoffe ich. Owen wüsste es nicht so zu schätzen.“ Jack streckte die Hand aus und rieb mit der Fläche des Daumens über die Narbe. Ein Souvenir von Canary Wharf, so hatte er zumindest angenommen. Er legte die Finger lose um Iantos Handgelenk. „Dann erzähl es mir jetzt, wie ist das passiert?“ Er suchte Iantos Blick, hoffte dass er die Aufrichtigkeit darin lesen konnte. Auch wenn Ianto ihn erst mit der Nase darauf stoßen musste, er wollte es wirklich wissen.   
  
Der junge Mann hielt seinen Blick fest. „Es ist eine elektrische Verbrennung. Die Narbe selbst und ein Stück der Haut darum ist völlig gefühllos, die Nerven sind tot.“  
  
Er kannte diese Art von Verletzung. Hatte sie am eigenen Leib erfahren. Und er hatte sie anderen zugefügt. Auf Iantos heller Haut wirkte die Narbe fast… obszön. Seine Finger setzten sich wie aus eigenem Antrieb in Bewegung, als könne eine Berührung sie wegwischen. „Wie?“   
  
„Eine ‚heiße‘ Leitung ist abgerissen und hat mich am Arm getroffen.“   
  
„Das hätte dich töten können, wenn der Stromkreis geschlossen gewesen wäre.“ Er lockerte den Griff seiner Finger, die kleine Dellen in Iantos Haut hinterließen. „Was hast du getan?“  
  
„Eine Cybermen-Conversion-Einheit an das Stromnetz des Hubs angeschlossen.“ Iantos Stimme war völlig neutral, er hätte genauso gut über das Wetter sprechen können.  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Seine Worte fielen wie Steine in den Teich aus Schweigen, der sich im Anschluss an Iantos zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte.   
  
„Das ist lange her.“  
  
Jack zog ihn mit der freien Hand näher zu sich und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nie gefragt habe.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich das Thema zur Sprache gebracht habe.“ Ianto presste seinen Zeigefinger leicht gegen Jacks Mund, um ihn zu stoppen, bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte. „Wir haben so wenig Zeit und ich will sie nicht verschwenden.“  
  
Wie immer reichte ihm Ianto einen Olivenzweig. Und einen perfekt vernünftigen Grund, nicht darüber zu sprechen. Er nippte an der Fingerspitze über seinen Lippen. „Wieso denkst du gerade jetzt daran?“   
  
„Du siehst eine Menge Narben hier, Jack. Ich habe mich beim Frühstück mit einem Mädchen unterhalten, ihre Handgelenke und Unterarme sind von Narben überzogen. Alte Narben. Sie ist als Freiwillige hier, nicht als Patientin, sondern um einen Malkurs zu geben. Sie studiert Kunst.“  
  
Jack umschloss seine Handgelenke, zog sie nacheinander an die Lippen, um den Pulspunkt zu küssen. „Ein Malkurs, ja? Welche Form von Malkurs? Stillleben? Nein warte… Aktmalerei?“ Er platzierte Iantos Hände auf seinen Hüften und beugte sich vor, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern: „Hat sie gefragt, ob du Modell für sie stehst? Bitte sag, du hast ja gesagt.“  
  
Ianto lachte und presste seine Stirn gegen Jacks. Fast unmerklich begannen sie sich wie zu einer unhörbaren Melodie zu bewegen. „Alles, was wir malen, sind langweilige alte Bäume und langweilige alte Felsen.“  
  
„Oh, ich bin gerne bereit… mich als ein etwas weniger langweiliges, altes Motiv zur Verfügung zu stellen.“   
  
„Als Aktmodell, selbstverständlich“, entgegnete Ianto in gespieltem Ernst. „Und ich bin sicher, es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Natürlich hast du das schon einmal gemacht. Ganz bestimmt sogar hat dich schon einmal jemand gemalt.“  
  
„In Kohle, Kreide, Öl, vierdimensionalen Hologrammen… Oh, die Geschichten, die ich dir erzählen könnte…“ Jack bemerkte, dass Ianto ihn langsam rückwärts dirigierte, bis er gegen den Schreibtisch stieß. Er lehnte sich dagegen und ließ den jüngeren Mann zwischen seine Beine treten.  
  
„Ich vermisse dich.“ Ianto Hände glitten unter seinen Mantel, um seine Taille und über seinen Rücken. „Ich vermisse Sex.“ Er presste den offenen Mund gegen die Mulde an Jacks Halsansatz. „Ich vermisse Sex mit dir.“  
  
„Ianto…“ Er musste sich dazu zwingen, die Hände um Iantos Gesicht zu legen und ihn zu stoppen. Owens Warnung, nach Learys Regeln zu spielen, verlor sehr an Gewicht, als er in Iantos Augen sah.   
  
„Nicht hier, ich weiß.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen ihn und Jack hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken, sein Gesicht gegen das Haar des jüngeren Mannes gepresst.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Als es Zeit war, zu gehen, holte Ianto sein Tagebuch aus einer Schublade und drückte es ihm in die Hand. „Lies‘ es, okay? Ich muss wissen, ob alles, an was ich mich erinnere, die Wahrheit ist.“ Er strich das Revers von Jacks Mantel glatt, zupfte eine Fussel von seinem Ärmel, offenbar bemüht, den Moment so lange wie möglich hinaus zu zögern. „Sie lassen mich keine eMails verschicken und nicht telefonieren, also sag bitte Tosh von mir, dass ich mich über die Fotos gefreut habe. Und das…“ Er trat zum Bett, steckte die Briefbögen in einen Umschlag und klebte ihn zu. „Ist für Rhiannon. Sie hat so lange nichts von mir gehört, irgendwann wird sie anfangen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Und…“  
  
„Ianto?“ Jack schob den Brief in die Tasche und klemmte das Tagebuch unter den Arm. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich spreche mit Leary, dass sie diese Beschränkungen aufhebt. Wieso sollte es schaden, wenn du mit deinen Freunden und deiner Familie Kontakt hast. Und das heißt, ich erwarte sexy eMails von dir. Fotos optional, aber definitiv erwünscht.“   
  
„Du weißt schon, dass man hier Computer nur unter Aufsicht benutzen darf?“ Ianto griff nach seinem Ärmel, hielt ihn lose zwischen zwei Fingern. „Jack? Es wird besser, oder?“  
  
„Es ist besser.“ Jack beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Und es wird noch viel besser, das verspreche ich dir. Alles wird gut.“ Er hoffte, dass es kein weiteres leeres Versprechen war.  
  
  
\- - -


	8. Chapter 8

Er lud gerade einen betäubten und gefesselten Weevil – ein kräftiges, junges, männliches Exemplar, das er fast eine Stunde erfolglos über ein verlassenes Fabrikgebäude gehetzt hatte, bevor er es endlich in die Ecke treiben konnte – in den SUV, als das Comm. in seinem Ohr piepte.   
  
Jack schloss den Kofferraum und lehnte sich mit einem müden Seufzen dagegen, als er das Gerät aktivierte. „Tosh, sag’ mir bitte nicht, dass du noch einen Weevil für mich hast.“ Er starrte auf die Blutspuren an seinem zerfetzten Hemd und rotierte vorsichtig die linke Schulter, die noch nicht wieder völlig verheilt war. Die Bewegung ließ stechende Schmerzen durch seine komplette linke Seite ausstrahlen. Vielleicht sollte er langsam anfangen, seinen eigenen Anordnungen zu folgen, und nicht alleine auf die Jagd gehen…   
  
„Nein, keinen neuen Weevil.“ Tosh Stimme klang beunruhigt. „Es ist wegen Ianto. Owen hat einen Anruf aus der Klinik bekommen.“  
  
Jeder Gedanke an seine kürzlich zerschmetterte Schulter, zerfetzte Kleidung oder betäubte Weevil verschwand schlagartig aus Jacks Bewusstsein. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er scharf. „Was ist mit ihm?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ianto hatte eine Art von Rückfall. Er hat immer wieder nach dir gefragt und er will sich nicht beruhigen. Doktor Leary meinte, ob du sofort hinkommen kannst?“  
  
Jack saß bereits hinter dem Steuer. „Ich bin schon unterwegs.“ Er lenkte den SUV auf die Straße. „Tosh, schick bitte Owen und Gwen los. Ich habe den betäubten Weevil im Wagen, sie sollen mich bei der Klinik treffen und ihn übernehmen.“  
  
„Verstanden. Owen sagt, er braucht zwanzig Minuten.“  
  
„Danke, Tosh.“  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
„Jack!“ Gwen lief ihm bereits entgegen, als er endlich auf den Parkplatz einbog. Owen lehnte gegen seinen Wagen und telefonierte.   
  
Er parkte nachlässig schräg über zwei Parkbuchten und nahm seinen Mantel vom Beifahrersitz, während er die Tür öffnete und ausstieg.   
  
„Owen hat während der Fahrt noch einmal mit Doktor Leary telefo… oh mein Gott, Jack,  was ist passiert? Dein Hemd ist voll Blut.“ Ihre Hand flog zum Mund, während sie ihn entsetzt anstarrte.  
  
„Weevil“, erwiderte er kurz angebunden, während er in den Mantel schlüpfte und ihr dann den Schlüssel für den SUV zuwarf. „Irgendetwas neues?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Gwen folgte ihm, als er auf Owen zueilte.   
  
„Owen?“  
  
Der Arzt hielt die Hand in einer Warte-einen-Moment-Geste hoch.  
  
Gwen kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Papiertuch. „Hier“, sagte sie. „Du hast noch Blutspritzer an der Wange.“  
  
Jack rieb abwesend über sein Gesicht. „Ihr beeilt euch besser auf dem Rückweg. Ich musste ihm die eineinhalbfache Dosis geben, bevor er Ruhe gab; ich denke, er ist erst vor kurzem durch den Rift gekommen. Und checkt vorsichtshalber die Fesseln noch einmal, bevor ihr losfahrt.“   
  
„Owen kann das alleine machen, ich fahre dann in seinem Wagen zurück.“ Gwen legte die Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus, mit dir zu kommen.“  
  
„Wohin?“ Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment von Owen ab.  
  
„Mit in die Klinik. Du weißt, du musst das nicht alles alleine machen. Wir können dann zusammen zurück fahren; du brauchst eine Rückfahrgelegenheit, wenn Owen den SUV nimmt.“  
  
„Danke, Gwen, aber ich brauche euch beide bei Tosh im Hub.“ Er wusste, dass sie es gut meinte, aber er war sich sicher, dass Ianto nicht wollte, dass ihn seine Freunde so sahen – es war Iantos Wunsch gewesen, dass ihn niemand außer ihm besuchte, nicht Learys Anordnung. „Ich werde eine Weile bei ihm bleiben. Wenn er es will. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber wie ich zurückkomme.“    
  
Bevor Gwen weiter protestieren konnte, schob Owen sein Handy in die Tasche und trat zu ihnen. „Sie will mit dir sprechen“, meinte der Arzt. „Und bevor du fragst, ich weiß genauso wenig du. Ich musste über eine Viertelstunde warten, bis ich die Leary überhaupt erst am Rohr hatte und dann wollte sie mir nichts Genaues sagen. Schweigepflicht und ich dachte Teaboy hat sie davon entbunden. Ich musste ihr allerdings erzählen, dass er so etwas so schon einmal hatte.“  
  
„Gut. Danke, Owen. Ich melde mich bei euch, wenn ich etwas weiß.“ Jack wandte sich von ihnen ab und durchquerte den Parkplatz mit großen Schritten, bevor einer der beiden antworten konnte.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Doktor Leary erwartete ihn an der Schwesternstation. Sie war damit beschäftigt, Eintragungen in eine Akte vorzunehmen und sah erst auf, als er vor ihr stand und sich ungeduldig räusperte. „Captain Harkness“, begrüßte sie ihn tonlos.   
  
„Was ist passiert? Ich will ihn sehen.“ Förmlichkeiten standen auf seiner Prioritätenliste im Moment nicht ganz oben.   
  
Es war kaum mehr als eine Woche seit seinem letzten Besuch vergangen. Aber da Doktor Leary keine Einwände dagegen erhob, dass Ianto telefonierte, hatten sie mindestens einmal am Tag miteinander gesprochen. Das letzte Mal am Vorabend. Und egal wie sehr er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, Ianto hatte nicht anders als sonst geklungen.   
  
Jack hatte ihm versichert, dass er nicht vergessen hatte, den Brief an Rhiannon abzuschicken und auch wenn es ihm nicht gelungen war, mehr über seine Familie und sein Verhältnis zu ihr aus dem jungen Mann heraus zu locken, es war Ianto bestimmt gut gegangen, als sie das Gespräch beendeten.  
  
„Wir wissen nicht mit Sicherheit…“ Doktor Leary unterbrach sich und runzelte die Stirn, als sie einen genaueren Blick auf sein Hemd warf.   
  
Jack zog den Mantel zu, versuchte aber gar nicht erst, den Zustand seiner Kleidung zu erklären.  
  
Die Ärztin räusperte sich. „Wie gesagt, wir wissen nicht mit Sicherheit, was vorgefallen ist. Mister Jones war mit einer Gruppe anderer Patienten draußen im Garten. Einige von ihnen kümmern sich im Rahmen ihrer Therapie um die Beete. Mister Jones hat einer der anderen Patientinnen, einer älteren Frau namens Dana geholfen, etwas einzupflanzen. Sie hat sich dabei an der Hand verletzt, eine eigentlich geringfügige Wunde, die jedoch überraschend stark blutete. Dana hat sich sehr darüber erschrocken. Das ganze führte zu einer kleinen Panik bei einigen anderen Patienten und deshalb fiel es der Betreuerin nicht sofort auf, dass Mister Jones sich nicht mehr unter ihnen befand, als sie ins Gebäude zurückkamen. Wir haben ihn erst nach etwa einer halben Stunde draußen aufgefunden, und da hat er auf Ansprache nicht wirklich reagiert.“  
  
Doktor Leary wartete offenbar auf eine Antwort. Oder eine Erklärung. Was hatte Owen zu ihr gesagt? „Wie geht es ihm jetzt?“  
  
„Körperlich ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Danas Blut an seiner Kleidung und an seinen Händen hat ihn aber offenbar sehr aufgebracht. Er versuchte, es in einem der Vogelbecken im Park abzuwaschen. Die Haut an seinen Fingern und seinen Unterarmen war bereits wund gerieben und er hat sich dagegen gewehrt, als wir ihn von dort wegbringen wollten.“ Doktor Leary lehnte sich leicht zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und damit kommen wir dazu, warum ich Sie umgehend sprechen wollte. Es wurde sehr rasch deutlich, dass er nicht wusste, wo er sich befand oder wer bei ihm war. Also habe ich veranlasst, dass Mister Jones ein Beruhigungsmittel erhält. Als er zurück in seinem Zimmer war, hat er etwas interessantes gesagt: dass es ihm leid tue, dass er kein Monster sein wolle und wir ihn bitte wegsperren sollten, bevor er noch jemanden töten kann. Ich hoffe, Sie haben dafür eine Erklärung, Captain?“   
  
Für einen Moment sah Jack Ianto vor sich, hörte ihn die gleichen Worte flüstern; ihn anflehend, ihn in eine Zelle zu sperren. Wann war das passiert? Und wo? Er blinzelte und die Erinnerung (falls es eine war) verschwand. „Ich will zu ihm. Jetzt.“ Ohne der Ärztin eine andere Antwort zu geben, trat er von der Schwesternstation weg.  
  
„Er schläft, wir waren dazu gezwungen, ihn ruhig zu stellen… Captain!“   
  
Jack sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Doktor Leary aufsprang und ihm folgte.   
  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Wenn Mister Jones einen Teil seiner fehlenden Erinnerungen wiedererlangt hat und wahr ist, was er gesagt, dann muss ich wissen, was...“  
  
„ES SIND KEINE ERINNERUNGEN!“  
  
Die Ärztin taumelte instinktiv zwei Schritte zurück, als Jack wütend zu ihr herumfuhr.   
  
Er streckte die Hand aus. „Es sind keine Erinnerungen“, wiederholte er, leiser dieses Mal, aber nicht weniger bestimmt. „Es ist nicht wahr. Ianto ist kein Mörder. Ich kenne ihn.“  
  
„Das ist nicht, was ich gesagt habe, Captain. “ Sie machte keine weiteren Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten.  
  
Jack öffnete die Tür zu Iantos Zimmer und war überrascht, als er im Dunkeln stand, sobald sie sich hinter ihm schloss. Die Fenster waren verdunkelt und er beließ es dabei, knipste stattdessen die Lampe beim Bett an.   
  
Ihr Schein reichte nicht besonders weit, doch er lenkte Jacks Blick weg von Iantos Gesicht und den schwarzen Schatten unter seinen Augen und auf die gepolsterten Riemen um seine Handgelenke. Er zog das Laken weg und fand die gleiche Fixierung um seine Fußgelenke. Die Ärztin hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn ruhiggestellt hätten. Aber nichts davon, dass er ans Bett gefesselt war.  
  
Ianto bewegte sich unruhig, als das reißende Geräusch der Klettverschlüsse durch den stillen Raum hallte. Aber er wurde nicht wach. Jack beugte sich über ihn, um ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen. Seine Haut war warm, aber nicht heiß und trocken. Er beschloss das als gutes Zeichen zu sehen. Als die letzte Fixierung geöffnet war, drehte Ianto sich auf die Seite, die Knie fast bis zur Körpermitte hochgezogen. Jack strich das T-Shirt glatt, das sich im Rücken bauschte, zog die Decke um seine Schultern hoch und löste die Riemen ganz vom Bettrahmen, um sie in eine entfernte Ecke des Raumes zu werfen, wo sie im Dunkeln nicht mehr zu sehen waren  
  
Er trat vom Bett weg und aktivierte das Comm. „Tosh?“, fragte er leise.  
  
„Jack! Endlich.“ Seine Technikspezialistin meldete sich sofort. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie angespannt. „Was ist mit Ianto?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau“, gestand er. „Nach dem, was Doktor Leary gesagt hat, weiß sie es auch nicht. Tosh…“ Jack presste den Handballen gegen die Schläfe. „Ich denke, er hat sich wieder an etwas erinnert. Aber bevor ich nicht mit ihm gesprochen habe, kann ich nicht sagen, ob es etwas war, das wirklich passiert ist oder aus einem Alptraum stammt. Ich will auf jeden Fall noch eine Weile bei ihm blieben, und darauf warten, dass er wach wird.“ Er zögerte einen Moment. „So, wie sie es beschrieben hat… es muss so etwas wie damals im Hub gewesen sein, als Myfanwy ihn begrüßen wollte und er sie nicht erkannte.“ Jack warf einen Blick auf Ianto. „Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung? Gab es Schwierigkeiten mit dem Weevil?“  
  
„Gwen und Owen sind vor ein paar Minuten mit unserem neuen Gast angekommen. Owen will ihn sofort untersuchen, um zu sehen, warum die Betäubung so lange brauchte, bis sie gewirkt hat.“ Ihre Stimme wurde wieder sachlich, als Jack das Thema wechselte. „Und so wie es aussieht, steht uns von Seiten des Rifts ein ruhiger Nachmittag und eine noch ruhigere Nacht bevor. Was immer auch diesen abrupten Anstieg an Riftaktivität verursacht hat, es scheint langsam abzuebben.“ Tosh schwieg einen Moment. „Denkst du, es hat auch etwas mit den beiden Tagen zu tun, an die wir keine Erinnerung mehr haben?“, fuhr sie mit leichtem Zögern fort.  
  
Jack wusste, dass sie tagelang versucht hatte, die CCTV-Aufnahmen aus dieser Zeit wieder her zu stellen. Doch da war nichts mehr, dass sich restaurieren ließ. Die Sicherheitsprotokolle zeigten, dass er es selbst (oder jemand, der seine Codes benutzte) gewesen war, der die Aufnahmen gelöscht hat – und nicht nur das, auch die Backup- und Sicherheitsserver waren manipuliert worden. Laut den ID-Protokollen eindeutig von ihm selbst. Darüber hinaus war da eine innere Stimme, die ihn warnte, weiter zu graben; die ihm sagte, dass er einen verdammt guten Grund gehabt hatte, diese Aufnahmen zu löschen. Und das Log zeigte ebenfalls, dass er selbst sechs Einzeldosen Retcon entnommen hatte. Allem Anschein nach hatten er und sein Team es also freiwillig geschluckt – oder zumindest auf seine Anweisung hin. Und im Hub selbst war alles an seinem Platz gewesen, mit der Ausnahme dieses Kästchens, in dem sich nichts als Sand befunden hatte und Iantos Tagebuch, das sich achtlos hingeworfen auf dem Boden wiederfand.   
  
„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es.“ Er warf erneut einen Blick über die Schulter zurück aufs Bett, doch Ianto schlief weiterhin ruhig. Viel zu ruhig, als er unter normalen Umständen schlief, außer in Phasen extremer Erschöpfung. Er hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt, dass Ianto träumte und sich hin und her wälzte. In seinem schmalen Bett im Bunker sorgte er dafür, dass Ianto zwischen der Wand und ihm lag, damit er nicht über den Rand fallen konnte - und natürlich nur zur Sicherheit ließ er oft den Arm um die Taille des jungen Walisers. „Tosh, sie haben ihn ans Bett gefesselt, wie...“  
  
„Und da dachte ich, das würde dir gefallen“, mischte sich plötzlich Owen spöttisch ein.  
  
„Owen, das ist nicht witzig!“ Jack dämpfte seine Stimme sofort wieder.   
  
„Wenn sie ihn manuell fixiert haben, dachten sie, er könne sich selbst oder jemand anderen verletzen“, erklärte der Arzt. „Und wenn du mir dieses Detail bisher nicht vorenthalten hast, ist das neu. Das könnte bedeuten, dass sich sein Zustand verschlechtert.“  
  
„Oder auch nicht. Es könnte auch einfach nur bedeuten, dass Doktor Leary ein wenig voreilig ist und die Spritze bei ihr locker sitzt. So wie es aussieht, haben sie ihm genug Beruhigungsmittel verpasst, dass man damit auch einen Hoix ausschalten könnte.“  
  
„Hast du seine Atmung gecheckt? Atmet er wie sonst, wenn er tief schläft oder ist es flach und schnell? Komm‘, versuch mir nicht weiszumachen, dass du das nicht weißt.“  
  
„Ich denke er atmet normal.“ Jack trat zum Bett und beugte sich über ihn, um auf Iantos Atemzüge zu lauschen. „Für gewöhnlich muss ich ihn aber festhalten, um ihn dazu zu bringen, so ruhig zu liegen.“  
  
„Danke, zu viel Information, Harkness. Es sollte sicher sein; sie dürften genug Erfahrung mit so etwas haben. Doktor Leary ist mit mir ein wenig gesprächiger geworden, nachdem du sie wieder einmal vor den Kopf gestoßen hast – gute Arbeit übrigens, Jack.“ Owen klang plötzlich wesentlich weniger spöttisch. „Bist du wirklich so sicher, dass seine Erinnerungen oder Alpträume, oder was auch immer das war, nicht doch wirklich passiert sind? Es würde alles erklären. Die lückenhaften Erinnerungen, der Schockzustand, die Flashbacks...“  
  
„Owen, glaubst du tatsächlich, dass Ianto jemand getötet hat und dann… was? Uns allen Retcon verpasste und das CCTV und unsere Logs manipuliert hat, um es zu vertuschen?“ Jack lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Es ist Ianto, von dem wir hier sprechen.“  
  
„Er hat uns – und dich – auch monatelang an der Nase herumgeführt, als er seine Cyberfreundin im Keller versteckt hielt.“  
  
„Owen!“, kam es von Tosh.  
  
„Was?“, verteidigte sich der Arzt. „Es ist doch nur die Wahrheit. Bloß weil du mit ihm befreundet bist und Jack ihn vögelt…“  
  
„Ich habe euch das Retcon gegeben“, unterbrach sie Jack.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich daran oder nimmst du das nur an?“, fragte Owen skeptisch.  
  
„Es ist meine Unterschrift im Log. Ich habe die Einzel-Dosen entnommen. Und bevor du damit ankommst, es ist wirklich meine Unterschrift. Keiner von euch hat sie richtig gut gefälscht, als ich nicht da war. Auch Ianto nicht.“ Jack loggte sich mit seinem Wriststrap in das Sicherheitssystem ein. „Tosh, ich schalte die Kamera für einige Zeit ab.“   
  
Er wusste, dass es nicht unbedingt notwendig war. Toshiko würde sich ohne ihn zu fragen nicht in die Aufnahmen einklinken, ungeachtet wie besorgt sie um Ianto war. Aber allein der Gedanke, dass es Aufzeichnungen davon gab, selbst wenn sie nur für seine Augen bestimmt waren... Sein Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu den Fixierungen, die er in eine Ecke des Raumes geworfen hatte. Er würde sie wegschaffen, bevor er ging – und ein Wort mit Doktor Leary über ihre Behandlungsmethoden wechseln. Er konnte sich kein Szenario vorstellen, dass solche extremen Maßnahmen rechtfertigen würde, nicht bei Ianto.   
  
„Wenn ihr mich braucht, ruf mich über das Comm. Mein Handy ist auf stumm gestellt. Owen, du hast sicherlich noch genug mit dem Weevil zu tun. Wir müssen wissen, warum die Betäubung so lange gebraucht hat, bis sie wirkte – und das so schnell wie möglich. Ich erwarte, dass du eine Antwort hast, bevor ich zurück bin. Wenn es das nächste Mal wieder passiert, dann könnte einer von euch sterben. Tosh, bevor ihr nach Hause geht, stell bitte den Alarm auf mein Handy um.“  
  
Er wartete auf Owens geknurrte Bestätigung und Toshs ruhige Erwiderung, bevor er das Comm. abschaltete. Nach einem Moment des Überlegens holte er den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand und stellte ihn neben das Bett. Ianto rührte sich noch immer nicht, also setzte er sich und wartete.  
  
Zwei Minuten später langweilte sich Jack bereits und kippelte mit dem Stuhl. Er war es nicht gewohnt, untätig herum zu sitzen und ganz sicher nicht, wenn er sich mit Ianto in einem Raum befand… Die Vorderbeine des Stuhls krachten auf den Boden, als er sich zu abrupt vorbeugte, weil er dachte, der junge Waliser hätte die Augen geöffnet. Schuldbewusst saß er erneut still.   
  
Bei der fünf-Minuten-Grenze stand Jack wieder auf und begann ziellos durch den Raum zu wandern.   
  
Für eine Weile blieb er vor den an die Wand geklebten Fotos stehen und betrachtete sie… irgendetwas war anders an ihnen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wusste, was es war. Ianto hatte sie neu sortiert – nicht, dass er sehen konnte, nach welchem Muster (womöglich nach etwas so „offensichtlichem“ wie dem zweiten Buchstaben der Farbe des Hintergrunds) – doch er erinnerte sich daran, dass sich bei seinem letzten Besuch einige Bilder an anderen Stellen befunden hatten. Er berührte mit den Fingerspitzen ein Foto, dass Ianto hinter seinem Schreibtisch im Büro der Touristeninfo zeigte, ein beinahe verlegenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Dann wandte er sich ab und setzte seine Wanderung fort.   
  
Der Schreibtisch neben dem Fenster war - wenig überraschend - ordentlich aufgeräumt. Ein paar Bücher, alle mit dem gleichen dunkelgrünen Umschlägen, Bibliotheksausgaben nahm er an, in eine dicke Schicht vergilbende Schutzfolie gewickelt. Auf der Fensterbank, auf der er Ianto oft sitzen sah, lag das neue Tagebuch, dass er ihm bei seinem letzten Besuch mitgebracht hatte.   
  
Jack drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Bett. Vorsichtig löste er den Klammergriff von Iantos Fingern um seinen eigenen Bizeps und streckte seinen Arm aus. Die Fingerspitzen des jungen Walisers krümmten sich reflexartig nach innen, als er mit dem Daumen über seinen Handteller rieb. Der Ärmel des weichen Sweatshirts, das Ianto trug, war weit genug, dass er ihn problemlos nach oben schieben konnte, ohne den Schläfer zu stören. Die Haut war bis an der Innenseite des Armes fast bis zum Ellbogen hoch gerötet, wund und zeigte Fingernagelspuren. Sie war jedoch sauber und roch nach billiger Seife und Desinfektionsmittel. Und die Tatsache, dass Ianto ein graues Sweatshirt mit Piratenschädel-Aufdruck zu einer karierten Pyjamahose trug, sprach auch dafür, dass jemand anderes ihn gewaschen und angezogen hatte, als er selbst.   
  
Er drehte die Hand mit dem Handrücken nach oben und sah die aufgeschrammten Knöchel, als hätte Ianto mit bloßen Händen auf etwas Hartes eingeschlagen. Langsam zog er den Ärmel wieder herunter und presste einen leichten Kuss auf die verletzten Fingerknöchel, bevor er Iantos Hand auf die Matratze zurücklegte.   
  
Draußen auf dem Korridor klapperten Absätze, begleitet von einem mysteriösen Quietschen, doch sie gingen an der Tür vorbei.   
  
Seine zweite Runde führte ihn wieder zum Fenster und nach einem Moment nahm Jack das Tagebuch mit sich zurück zum Bett, wo er sich wieder in den Stuhl setzte. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, das vollgeschriebene Journal, das Ianto ihm beim letzten Mal mitgegeben hatte, zu lesen. Nur ein paar Seiten mit Beschreibungen von Abenden im Pub mit Freunden und Arbeitskollegen während Iantos Zeit in London. Jack hätte gerne diesen anderen, weniger belasteten Mann kennen gelernt, von dem er nur hier und dort einen Einblick erhaschte. Aber dieser Ianto wäre ihm nie so nahe gekommen – und das war etwas, dass er nicht bedauern konnte oder wollte.   
  
Er strich an der Buchkante entlang und schlug es dann auf. Es waren nur wenige Seiten mit Iantos vertrauter Schrift bedeckt und er blätterte wahllos eine davon auf.   
  
  
_Ich liebe es, wenn er neben mir liegen bleibt, nach dem Sex. Einfach nur da ist. Schweigend. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, wir hätten Zeit. Alle Zeit der Welt und nicht nur das bisschen, dass wir uns stehlen können._  
  
 _Ich liebe es, wenn seine Finger über meinen Rücken gleiten, die Wirbelsäule entlang …  Es gibt mir das Gefühl, als würde er mich in und auswendig kennen. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, hierher zu gehören. Zu jemand zu gehören. Und ich dachte, ich könnte das niemals wieder fühlen. Nicht nur Zufriedenheit. Sondern glücklich zu sein. Ich könnte dich alleine dafür lieben, Jack, mit Leichtigkeit. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du zulässt, dass ich dich liebe._   
  
  
Es stand kein Datum dabei. Alle anderen Einträge waren mit einem Datum, oder zumindest der Angabe von Monat oder Jahr versehen gewesen.   
  
Er schlug abrupt das Buch zu und legte es weg. Das war etwas anderes als von Iantos Erinnerungen zu lesen. Das waren seine privatesten Gedanken und er hatte kein Recht, sie ohne Iantos Einwilligung zu lesen.   
  
Jack lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.   
  
  
\- - -


	9. Chapter 9

\- - -  
  
  
„Ein Glück, dass du den Mantel nicht ruiniert hast.“  
  
Er holte tief Luft. Vielleicht hatte er geschlafen; vielleicht war er auch nur so in Gedanken und Erinnerungen verloren gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Ianto das Bett verließ. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja gar nicht zusammen in einem Bett eingeschlafen waren. Jack öffnete die Augen. „Was hast du gesagt? Und was machst du da unten auf dem Boden?“  
  
Ianto sah zu ihm hoch, die Arme auf die hochgezogenen Knie gelegt, das Kinn darauf gestützt. „Ich sagte, ein Glück, dass du den Mantel nicht ruiniert hast“, wiederholte er. „Ich meine nur, so lange ich nicht da bin, um mich um ihn zu kümmern, Sir“, setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu, als Jack ihn erklärungsheischend ansah.   
  
„Ich wusste immer, dass es nur der Mantel ist.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und Ianto ergriff sie, ließ sich von ihm mit auf die Beine ziehen, als er aufstand.   
  
„Natürlich, Sir.“ Ianto flüsterte die Worte gegen seine Lippen. Eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Verwunderung glitt über seine Züge, als Jack unvermittelt einen halben Schritt zurücktrat und so ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie brachte. „Weevil?“  
  
„Ja. Ein Neuankömmling, vermutlich. Das Spray hat nicht wirklich gewirkt und… nun, Owen arbeitet gerade daran, heraus zu finden, warum das so ist.“   
  
Ianto zupfte an einem Stofffetzen, der nur noch an ein paar Fäden an seinem Hemd hing. „Bist du…?“  
  
„Nein. Er hat mich nur an der Schulter erwischt.“ Jack griff nach seiner Hand und löste den Fetzen daraus, um ihn in die Manteltasche zu schieben. „Aber ich schätze, ich habe keinen besonders guten Eindruck erweckt, als ich hier in diesem Zustand aufgetaucht bin.“  
  
„Bist du sicher, es war nicht die Uhrzeit? Wie spät ist es? Ich muss den ganzen Nachmittag geschlafen haben, wenn es schon dunkel ist.“   
  
„Ianto… Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst?“, fragte Jack.   
  
„Ist es…“ Ianto zog seine Hand zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist es wieder passiert? Irgendetwas ist passiert. Deshalb bist du hier. Was habe ich getan?“  
  
„Nichts, du hast nichts getan“, beruhigte ihn Jack sofort. Er legte die Hände auf Iantos Schultern und wartete, bis er ihn ansah. „Doktor Leary sagt, du hast vergessen, wo du warst und du hast niemand erkannt. Wie damals im Hub. Du hast ein Beruhigungsmittel bekommen, deshalb hast du geschlafen. Aber jetzt ist wieder alles okay, oder? Du fühlst dich gut?“  
  
„Müde, benommen und verwirrt. Aber okay.“ Eine steile Falte erschien auf Iantos Stirn. „Ich habe irgendetwas gesagt oder getan, dass dich besorgt, nicht wahr?“ Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage.   
  
„Es war nichts von Bedeutung.“ Nur technisch gesehen war es… eine Lüge. „Nichts, das einen Sinn ergibt.“   
  
Ianto wirkte einen Moment, als wolle er widersprechen, doch dann nickte er. „Okay. Ich schätze, ich gehe zurück ins Bett. Du musst sicher wieder in den Hub.“   
  
„Ich kann bleiben. Wenn du willst.“ Jack spürte die Anspannung in Iantos Schultern. „Es sieht so aus als gönnt uns der Rift endlich eine kleine Pause.“  
  
„Dann bleib.“ Ianto hob den Blick und seine Hände fanden ihren Weg auf Jacks Hüften, die Finger in die Gürtelschlaufen seiner Hose gehakt, um ihn wieder näher zu sich zu ziehen. „Und komm zu mir ins Bett.“  
  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie verführerisch das klingt…“ Er umfasste Iantos Gesicht mit beiden Händen und beugte sich vor, um ihn langsam und zärtlich zu küssen. „…aber ich habe versprochen…“ Jack legte die Stirn gegen die des jungen Mannes und holte tief Luft. „Nur schlafen, okay? Alles andere und wenn wir erwischt werden – und wie ich das sehe, werden wir hier garantiert erwischt - setzt mich Doktor Leary an die Luft und Owen hat mir damit gedroht, mich chemisch zu kastrieren, sollte das noch einmal vorkommen.“  
  
„Und seit wann bist du plötzlich so gut darin, den Regeln anderer zu folgen?“ Ianto setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er den Mantel auszog und über den Stuhlrücken legte, bevor er seine Schuhe abstreifte.   
  
Jack entgegnete nichts, er trat nur zu ihm. Ianto rückte nicht zur Seite, stattdessen begann er, Jacks Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Ianto...“  
  
„Ich will nur keine Blutflecke in meinem Bett.“ Der junge Waliser sah zu ihm auf. „Was? Angst um deine Selbstbeherrschung, wenn ich meine Finger in die Nähe deiner Hose bekomme?“ Er zog das nun offene Hemd frei und Jack ließ es automatisch über die Schultern nach unten gleiten. „Das T-Shirt auch“, forderte er. „Du kannst eines von meinen anziehen, bevor du gehst – keine Spaziergänge mit nacktem Oberkörper – die Schwestern beneiden mich ohnehin schon genug um meinen sexy Besucher.“  
  
„Und wer sollte das wohl sein?“ Jack streifte das blutige, schmutzige und zerrissene T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es zu Boden fallen, nachdem er ein paar Blutkrusten von seiner Schulter gerieben hatte. Das meiste Blut war zwar direkt in den Stoff gesickert, zu einer Dusche würde er allerdings garantiert nicht nein sagen. Er hob die Augenbrauen und bemühte sich um eine unschuldige Miene.   
  
„Gib’ dir keine Mühe, ich werde dein Ego nicht streicheln.“ Ianto lehnte sich zurück, die Handflächen auf die Matratze hinter sich gestemmt. „Allerdings würde ich diese Beschränkung nicht auf andere Körp... Oi!...“ Ianto wehrte ihn lachend ab, als Jack sich auf ihn warf, und ihn flach aufs Bett presste. „Runter von mir, Harkness, wenn wir keinen Sex haben.“   
  
Jack rollte sie grinsend herum, bis er unten und Ianto quer über seine Brust lag, die Arme des jüngeren Mannes mit einer Hand auf dessen Rücken haltend. „Hör’ auf, mich zu reizen.“ Er ließ Iantos Arme los, als der die Gelegenheit dazu nutzte, sich an ihm zu reiben und sah zu ihm auf.   
  
„Verdammt, Jack.“ Ianto senkte den Kopf und presste sein Gesicht gegen Jacks Brustkorb, sein abendlicher Bartschatten rau gegen die glatte, warme Haut. „Wenn ich noch mehr Zeit unter der Dusche verbringe, löse ich mich eines Tages einfach auf.“ Er presste seinen Unterkörper und die beginnende Erektion, wenig verdeckt von der lose sitzenden Hose, gegen den des anderen Mannes. Spürte einen Schauer durch Jacks Körper rinnen.   
  
„Was machst du nur mit mir?“, flüsterte Jack gegen sein Haar.   
  
„Was? Ist es schon so lange her, dass du dich nicht mehr erinnerst...?“ Ianto nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass Jack seine Arme losgelassen hatte, dazu die Finger über Jacks Hüften und unter den Bund seiner Hose schlüpfen zu lassen. „Ich dachte eigentlich, du suchst dir was Hübsches für die eine oder andere Nacht, so lange sie hier meinen Kopf untersuchen.“  
  
Jack grub die Finger in Iantos Haare und zog ihn etwas unsanft daran hoch, bis der jüngere Mann ihn ansah. Graublaue Augen starrten fast trotzig zurück. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“   
  
Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern und rollte von Jack – nicht, dass er weit kam, eingeklemmt zwischen dem anderen Mann und der Wand, auf dem schmalen Einzelbett. „Ich habe keine romantischen Vorstellungen...“  
  
„Da war niemand. Niemand außer dir. Nicht seit...“ Jack schluckte und sah an die Decke. „Nicht seit ich von meiner Zeit mit dem Doctor zurückgekommen bin.“  
  
„Ich meine nur... ich würde es verstehen. Du bist, wer du bist.“ Iantos Hand hatte sich scheinbar aus eigenem Antrieb zurückgestohlen und zeichnete Kreise auf sein Brustbein.   
  
„Hey, nicht mal ich sterbe, wenn ich eine Weile keinen Sex habe. Und selbst wenn...“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht könnte das dich endgültig tö...“ Der Rest ging unter, als Jack ihm den Mund verschloss.   
  
„Kein Wort mehr davon, okay?“ Er löste sich von ihm, rollte aus dem Bett und stand auf.  
  
„Wo willst du hin?“   
  
Jack wandte ihm den Rücken zu, aber er brauchte Ianto auch nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen, um den verletzten, zurückgewiesenen Unterton in seiner Stimme zu hören. Er sah über die Schulter zurück. Ianto hatte sich aufgesetzt, ein Bein untergeschlagen. „Ich sollte mich zumindest ein wenig saubermachen, wenn ich die Nacht in deinem Bett verbringe, hm?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, trat er in das winzige Badezimmer, das sich an den Raum anschloss. Das Waschbecken mit warmem Wasser füllend, wusch er sich rasch.  
  
Als er zurückkam, wandte Ianto ihm den Rücken zu, das Gesicht in Richtung Wand gedreht und für einen Moment dachte er, der junge Waliser wäre wieder eingeschlafen... vielleicht die Nachwirkungen des Beruhigungsmittels... doch dann hörte er Iantos fliegenden Atem und sah im Halbdunkel die Bewegung unter der Bettdecke.  
  
Wortlos glitt er hinter ihm auf die Matratze und schlang einen Arm um Iantos Taille, um ihn eng gegen sich zurück zu ziehen. Seine freie Hand glitt an Iantos Arm entlang, folgte ihm unter den losen Bund der Pyjamahose, die nun tief auf den Hüften des jungen Mannes saß, und dann schob er seine Finger zwischen Iantos.   
  
Er bemerkte kaum, dass er sich so heftig auf die Unterlippe biss, dass sich ein kleiner Riss öffnete und blutete, seine eigene Erregung strikt kontrollierend, entschlossen sich nicht in Versuchung führen zu lassen... Die winzige Wunde verheilte spurlos, und hinterließ nicht mehr als einen Bluttropfen in Iantos Nacken, gegen den Jack sein Gesicht drückte, die erhitzte, salzige Haut gegen seine Lippen prickelnd; Iantos Geruch...  
  
Ianto presste sich gegen ihn, ihre Körper ohne bewusste Anleitung in die vertraute Position gleitend, wie ineinanderpassende Puzzleteile, und Jack beschleunigte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Bewegung ihrer ineinander verflochtenen Finger an Ianto Erektion, den schon ans schmerzhafte grenzenden Druck gegen seinen eigenen erigierten Penis ignorierend. Wenn sie es nicht rasch auf die eine oder andere Art beendeten, dann würde er seinen Verschluss, sich der Vernunft zu beugen, sehr rasch untreu werden und Ianto...   
  
Er hörte Iantos Atem stocken, spürte das Vibrieren in den angespannten Muskeln, die sich gegen seinen Körper pressten und beugte sich über ihn, um ihn hungrig zu küssen, während heiße Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Fingern pulsierte.   
  
Langsam zog Jack die Hand zurück und leckte seine Handfläche sauber, während Ianto sich auf den Rücken drehte und zu ihm hochsah. Er trocknete seine Hand an Iantos ohnehin waschreifer Pyjamahose ab und presste den Daumen sanft gegen Iantos Kinn, küsste ihn, als sich geröteten und plumpen Lippen automatisch öffneten. Mit mehr als nur ein wenig Bedauern stoppte er Iantos Finger an seinem Reißverschluss. „Ich werde dieses Bett nie wieder verlassen, wenn wir nicht jetzt und hier aufhören.“ Iantos enttäuschte Miene ignorierend, entledigte er ihn rasch der weiten Hose, die gleich noch dazu dient, Iantos Bauch trocken zu reiben, bevor er sie unter der Bettdecke hervor zog und neben dem Bett auf den Boden war.  
  
Ianto rollte sich gegen ihn, halb über ihn, wie um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern und schlang ein Bein über Jacks Oberschenkel, das Gesicht gegen seine Schulter pressend, während Jack die Decke wieder um sie zog.  
  
Eine Weile lagen sie so schweigend nebeneinander, und Jack zählte Iantos Herzschläge gegen die bloße Haut seiner Seite, während sie zu einem normalen Rhythmus zurückkehrten.   
  
„Jack?“  
  
Statt einer Antwort zeichnete er einen Kreis auf Iantos Schulterblatt.   
  
„Hast du in meinem Tagebuch gelesen? Ich habe es neben dem Bett liegen sehen.“  
  
„Umm. Ja? Ich dachte... weil...“ Von dem neutralen Ton in Iantos Stimme war es unmöglich zu erkennen, ob er damit einen Fauxpas begangen hatte. „...du hast mich gebeten, mir das andere durchzulesen...“  
  
Ianto hob den Kopf und Jack sah das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen.   
  
„Hey! Du machst dich über mich lustig!“ Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht fernhalten, auch wenn er versuchte, eine gekränkte Miene aufzusetzen.  
  
Der junge Mann küsste ihn entschuldigend und legte dann die Hand gegen Jacks Wange, während er ihn intensiv musterte. „Es tut mir leid. Aber ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen“, murmelte er, noch immer leise lachend. Er küsste ihn erneut und als er zurückwich, presste er seine Wange gegen Jacks.   
  
Er ließ seine Hand unter das weite Sweatshirt gleiten, an der harten Kante der Wirbelsäule entlang, über warme Haut und glatte Muskeln und Ianto schmiegte sich in seine Berührung wie eine Katze, die gestreichelt wurde. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er zu schnurren begann, dachte Jack.   
  
„Jack?“  
  
„Hmh?“   
  
„Bin ich... noch immer ich? Oder bin ich wie Beth?“  
  
Jack stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und sah ihn an. „Wie meinst du das? Beth war ein Alien. Und du bist einhundert Prozent menschlich.“  
  
„Aber was ist, wenn da etwas in meinem Kopf steckt von dem ich nichts weiß, aber das mich Dinge tun lässt, die ich nicht will...“ Seine Stimme brach.   
  
„Nein.“ Jack zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Du bist nicht wie Beth. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber ich weiß bestimmt, dass du immer noch der gleiche bist. Mein sturer, brillanter, loyaler und hinreißend sexy Waliser.“  
  
„Dann lass mich nach Hause kommen.“ Die Worte fielen nach einer Weile ins Schweigen wie Steine in einen ruhenden See.   
  
Er konnte ihm darauf keine Antwort geben, weil er sich nicht zutraute, eine zu finden, die nicht nach einer erneuten Zurückweisung klang.  
  
„Ich verstehe“, flüsterte Ianto, doch er bewegte sich nicht von ihm weg und Jack hielt ihn fest, als sein Atem ruhiger und tiefer wurde, und er schließlich, endlich einschlief.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
„Captain Harkness?”  
  
Er wich automatisch vor der Berührung an seiner Schulter zurück und noch bevor er die Augen aufschlug, zog er Ianto enger an seine Seite. Das war das zweite Mal in dieser Nacht, dass er eingeschlafen war. Er musste erschöpfter sein, als er angenommen hatte – oder vielleicht lag es an der Gesellschaft…  
  
„Captain. Es tut mir leid, aber es ist nicht erlaubt, dass Besucher bei Patienten übernachten.“  
  
Es war die Schwester mit den bunten Haarbändern, er erinnerte sich an sie von einem seiner letzten Besuche. Sie gab sich sichtlich Mühe, nicht zu offensichtlich auf seinen nackten Oberkörper zu starren und schien es ehrlich zu bedauern, dass sie ihn geweckt hatte.   
  
„Können wir keine Ausnahme machen? Bitte?“ Jack ließ seinen Charme spielen. „Ianto hatte gestern wirklich einen schlimmen Tag und ich würde gerne bei ihm bleiben. Es kann doch unser kleines Geheimnis sein, oder?“ Er blinzelte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid“, wiederholte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Doktor Learys Anweisungen sind eindeutig.“  
  
Jack warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz nach halb fünf Uhr morgens. Er sollte vielleicht wirklich in den Hub zurückkehren… „Aber es ist mitten in der Nacht. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde länger?“  
  
„Fünfzehn Minuten, Captain.“ Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Dann habe ich meine Runde beendet und bin wieder an der Schwesternstation. Und wenn ich Sie dort nicht vorbeikommen sehe, dann muss ich es auch nicht melden, richtig?“ Sie sah über die Schulter zu ihm zurück und lächelte. „Es ist übrigens nicht zu übersehen, dass es ihm gut tut, wenn Sie ihn besuchen, Captain.“  
  
„Danke.“ Jack stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah ihr nach. Dann wandte er sich Ianto zu, der erstaunlicherweise nicht wach geworden war. „Ich hoffe, sie hat recht.“ Er strich ihm das wirre Haar aus der Stirn zurück und küsste Ianto auf die Schläfe.   
  
Jack wollte ihn nicht wecken, aber auch wenn der jüngere Mann gewohnt war, dass ihn ein Weevil oder ein anderer Alarm aus dem Bett holte, hatte es den faden Beigeschmack eines One-Night-Stands, einfach so ohne Abschied zu gehen. Und das war Ianto nicht… war es nie gewesen.   
  
Er presste einen weiteren Kuss gegen Iantos Schulter und zog die Decke um ihn hoch, bevor er sich schließlich widerwillig aufsetzte.   
  
Als er die Beine über die Bettkante schwang, fiel sein Blick auf seinen Mantel. Ein Grinsen hellte seine Züge auf, als ihm einfiel, wie er zu einem völlig legitimen Grund kam, Ianto wieder zu besuchen. Er konnte etwas zum Frühstück mitbringen, für Ianto, und für die nette Schwester, deren Namen er noch immer nicht kannte.   
  
Er stand auf, durchquerte leise den Raum und fand nach einigem Suchen ein simples, weißes T-Shirt, das er überstreifte, bevor er seine Schuhe anzog. Bevor er das Zimmer leise verließ, nahm er seinen Mantel, fischte Brieftasche und Handy – er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Owen den SUV mitgenommen hatte – heraus und breitete ihn dann über Ianto. Für einen Moment konnte er vorgeben, dass sie nur ein Spiel gespielt hatten… vielleicht nacktes Verstecken und Ianto auf dem schmalen Bett unter seinem Büro eingeschlafen war. Dann knipste er die Lampe aus und verließ leise den Raum.  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Schwesternstation öffnete er die Klappe an seinem Wriststrip und aktivierte Kamera und Türsensor wieder, bevor er durch die schweigenden, nur matt beleuchteten Korridore ging und das Gebäude verließ.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jack hatte Glück. Er war kaum fünfzehn Minuten unterwegs gewesen und begann die kühle Morgenluft langsam als unangenehm zu empfinden, als er an einem kleinen Café vorbeikam, an dem gerade die Rollladen hochgezogen wurden. Als er an die Tür klopfte, wurde ihm von einem älteren Mann geöffnet, der seine Entschuldigung sowie den Versuch einer Erklärung schlaftrunken abwinkte und ihn ein paar Minuten später wortlos mit pechschwarzem, sehr heißem und sehr starkem Kaffee versorgte. Vielleicht hielt er ihn für einen Partygänger auf dem Heimweg, dachte Jack, während er an der bitteren Flüssigkeit nippte. Wenig später orderte er Frühstück, dass ihm der Mann – offenbar auch der Koch, anderes Personal war wohl noch nicht da – kurz darauf servierte.   
  
Als er fertig war und darauf wartete, dass er bezahlen konnte, wurde frisches, noch warmes Gebäck geliefert, dessen Geruch sofort den Raum erfüllte. Er ließ sich etwas davon in drei Tüten – eine für Ianto, eine für die freundliche Schwester und eine für Gwen, Tosh und Owen – packen und machte sich langsam zurück auf den Weg in die Klinik. Es war bereits hell und kurz nach sechs, die Straßen waren belebter und er fühlte sich seltsam nackt, ohne seinen Mantel unterwegs zu sein. Es war noch etwas früh für einen regulären Besuch, aber er würde zumindest versuchen, Ianto noch einmal zu sehen, bevor er ein Taxi rief und in den Hub fuhr.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung saß Ianto in einem der Sessel im Wartebereich des Eingangs. Jack hätte ihn beinahe übersehen, wenn Ianto nicht aufgestanden wäre und seinen Namen gerufen hätte. Er hatte den Mantel ordentlich über den Arm gefaltet.  
  
„Hey.“ Jack schlang den freien Arm um seine Mitte und zog ihn zu sich her. „Was machst du hier? Ich hatte geplant dich mit Frühstück im Bett zu überraschen.“ Vielleicht auch, noch eine Stunde oder zwei neben ihm zu liegen und über seinen Schlaf zu wachen...   
  
Ianto hob die Schultern. „Ich dachte mir, dass du zurückkommst, um deinen Mantel zu holen.“ Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn – mitten in der Lobby, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie jeder sehen konnte, der zufällig vorbei kam.   
  
Aber vielleicht war es besser so. Selbst seine exhibitionistische Ader ging nicht so weit, hier mitten in der Lobby etwas zu tun, das sie in Schwierigkeiten brachte.   
  
„Danke“, flüsterte er gegen seinen Mund, als er sich von ihm löste, die Handflächen gegen Jacks Brust gepresst. „Dafür, dass du geblieben bist.“  
  
Jack verzichtete auf eine Antwort und zog ihn an sich für einen weiteren Kuss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 3


	10. Kapitel 4: Distant Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist an der Zeit, vorwärts zu sehen, anstatt zurück.

Kapitel 4: Distant lands  
  
CHARAKTERE: JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, ORIGINAL CHARAKTERE  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg12  
Summary: Es ist an der Zeit, vorwärts zu sehen, anstatt zurück.  
Timeline: A/R, abweichend vom canon nach 2.05 Adam  
Ort: Cardiff / Calmwood Mental Hospital / Iantos Wohnung  
Soundtrack: “Need you now” by Lady Antebellum & “Aotearoa” by Minuit (Ende)   
  
  
  
_Picture-perfect memories scattered all around the floor_  
 _Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_  
  
 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_  
 _Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_  
  
 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
 _For me it happens all the time_  
  
 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
 _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
 _And I don't know how I can do without_  
 _I just need you…_  
  
 _Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_  
  
  
„Ianto? Hast du mich angerufen, um nicht mit mir zu sprechen?“ Jack starrte die Freisprechanlage an und fragte sich, ob vielleicht etwas mit der Verbindung nicht in Ordnung war. Doch weiterhin war alles, was er hörte, Atemzüge und unterdrücktes Lachen, als würde der Anrufer eine Hand auf den Mund pressen, um zu verhindern, dass er laut damit herausplatzte. Es war gut, dass er die auf dem Display angezeigte Nummer erkannt hatte.   
  
„Hi... Jack?“  
  
„Hi. Du hast mich angerufen, wen hast du erwartet?“   
  
Er stoppte an einer roten Ampel und wünschte, die Technik auf diesem Planeten wäre so weit entwickelt, dass er Iantos Gesicht sehen konnte, wenn er mit ihm sprach. Natürlich gab es diese netten, kleinen Telefone mit primitiven Bildschirmen, doch so lange nicht jeder Apparat damit ausgestattet war...   
  
„Was hast du gesagt?“ Jack runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er sich verhört oder hatte Ianto tatsächlich ‚Nimm’ deine Finger weg’ gemurmelt? „Ianto, ist alles in Ordnung? Ist jemand bei dir?“ Hinter ihm hupte es und Jack hob den Blick, um zu sehen, dass die Ampel inzwischen auf Grün gewechselt hatte. „Hey, sprich’ mit mir. Ich fange langsam an, mir Sorgen zu machen.“ Wie lange brauchte er von hier zur Klinik? Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, der Verkehr dünnte langsam aus, und wenn er das Blaulicht benutzte...  
  
„Alles okay. Ich... ich wollte nur mit dir sprechen.“  
  
„Mhm, das dachte ich mir – du hast mich schließlich angerufen.“ Es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend, doch zumindest nahm Jack an, dass Ianto sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand. „Nicht dass ich mich nicht über deinen Anruf freue, jederzeit, aber wenn du noch ein wenig gewartet hättest, dann wäre ich an einem Ort, an dem ich mich ausziehen kann. Wieso willst du mit mir sprechen?“  
  
„Oh... Wo bist du?“  
  
Da war ein merkwürdiger Unterton in Iantos Stimme, den er nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. „Auf dem Weg zurück in den Hub. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du klingst… anders.“ Er fand zwischen langen Reihen geparkter Autos eine freie Parkbucht und steuerte sie an. „Ianto, bist du noch da?“, fragte Jack, als er schräg halb auf dem Bürgersteig parkte und den Motor abgestellt hatte.   
  
„Nein, ich bin noch hier.“   
  
Dieses Mal war das Lachen nicht gedämpft und das war ein gutes Zeichen, oder? „Und ich bin auch noch hier. Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Was machst du gerade?“  
  
„Ich bin müde. Und ich glaube… ich bin ein bisschen betrunken.“  
  
Oh-okay. Das erklärte nun wiederum einiges. Erleichtert lehnte er sich zurück. „Du hast nichts davon gesagt, dass ihr Partys feiert.“  
  
„Es ist eine Privatparty. War. Sie ist vorbei, meine ich. Nur ich und… Ryan. Ryan ist... oh... er ist weg. Und er hat die Flasche mitgenommen. Er hat gesagt, er will nicht zuhören, wenn wir Telefonsex haben. Spielverderber. Jack... können wir Telefonsex haben?“  
  
„Vielleicht später“, antwortete Jack amüsiert. Keine schlechte Idee, aber zuerst musste er noch ein paar Dinge wissen. „Wer ist Ryan? Gibt es etwas, dass du mir erzählen willst?“  
  
„Ja-ack. Pssccht. Er arbeitet hier. Nachts. Und er schmuggelt Wodka in die Klinik.“ Ianto kicherte. „Das ist ein Geheimnis. Du errätst nie, wie er das macht.“  
  
„Nein. Aber ich habe ein paar gute Ideen. Hast du nicht gesagt, du magst Wodka nicht? Wie viel hast du getrunken?“  
  
„Nur…“ Ianto legte eine nachdenkliche Pause ein. „...ein Glas.“  
  
„Das ist gut. Und wie viel war es wirklich?“  
  
„Eins“, beharrte Ianto. „Und dann noch eines.“  
  
„Okay.“ Er sollte vielleicht nicht so erleichtert sein, dass ihn sein... dass ihn Ianto betrunken anrief, aber nach den Ereignissen in den letzten Monaten nahm er an guten Nachrichten, was kam.  
  
Owen und Doktor Leary hatten ein Medikamentenregime für Ianto gefunden, das ihn nicht müde machte und offenbar sehr dazu beigetragen hatte, dass seine Alpträume ausblieben – und ihn emotional stabilisierten. Jack wünschte manchmal, es würde bei ihm ebenfalls funktionieren, er könnte mit ein paar Alpträumen weniger leben...   
  
Da waren jedoch noch immer die Gedächtnislücken und sie umfassten in etwa die Jahre von Iantos erstem Kontakt mit Torchwood und dem Beginn seiner Beziehung mit Lisa, bis hin zu den mysteriösen zwei Tagen, an die der Rest des Team ebenfalls keine Erinnerungen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob das Zufall war oder irgendein weiterer, unentschlüsselbarer Hinweis - wie das Kästchen voll Sand auf seinem Schreibtisch, von dem niemand mehr wusste, wann und wo sie es gefunden hatten. Er fragte sich, ob er die sechste Dosis Retcon diesem mysteriösen Adam gegeben hatte, dessen Name auf eine der Plastiktüten geschrieben war, in denen sie ungefährliche Artefakte wie die Sandbox (er neigte dazu, sie für ein Erinnerungskästchen zu halten, vielleicht einem Kind gehörend, dass Sand von einem Ausflug oder Urlaub am Strand mit nach Hause genommen hatte – völlig gewöhnlicher Sand, doch mit ein paar unidentifizierbaren Partikeln durchsetzt, die Tosh spekulieren ließen, dass er aus der Zukunft stammte) transportierten. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, Rhys hätte das Retcon erhalten, nachdem er auf dem Plass auftauchte und sich bitterlich darüber beschwerte, dass Jack Gwen für zwei volle Tage in Beschlag genommen hätte und das, obwohl sie ihm versprochen habe, das Wochenende Zuhause zu verbringen. Doch er schien keine Erinnerungslücken zu haben; er war nur wütend und hatte ansonsten offenbar ein völlig normales Wochenende verbracht, das in Highlights wie Bier (eine Menge) und plötzlichen Gelüsten auf Spaghetti Bolognese (wieso er darauf bestanden hatte, ihm das zu erzählen, genauso wie einen Witz über eine Schildkröte ohne Beine, dessen Pointe ihm nach wie vor entging, Gwen jedoch zum Lachen brachte, war und blieb ihm ein Rätsel) gipfelte. Jack speiste ihn damit ab, dass er keinen Grund hatte, sich zu beklagen, immerhin waren sie gerade erst von ihrem gemeinsamen Urlaub in Paris zurückkehrt.   
  
Eine innere Stimme warnte ihn wie immer davor, weiter zu graben.  
  
„Und dann… noch zwei, denke ich.“  
  
Jack blinzelte, als ihn Iantos Stimme aus seinen Grübeleien herausriss. „Das ist… viel.“  
  
„Hmmm. Mein Kopf fühlt sich komisch an.“  
  
Er konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, doch Ianto hörte sich an wie ein Fünfjähriger, der eine ganze Packung Eiscreme verschlungen hatte und jetzt über das Rumoren in seinem Magen erstaunt war. „Ich denke, das hat etwas damit zu tun, dass man keinen Alkohol trinken soll, wenn man Medikamente nimmt. Oder zumindest nicht so viel Alkohol auf einmal.“  
  
„Du bist böse auf mich.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Niemals.“ Er starrte über das Lenkrad hinweg hinaus ins Dunkel. Er war nicht wütend, Ianto war erwachsen, und er hatte jedes Recht sich zu betrinken, wenn er das wollte. Es änderte nichts daran, dass er am liebsten den SUV starten und in die Richtung der Klinik lenken würde, ungeachtet der Uhrzeit und der Tatsache, dass er wirklich im Hub sein sollte.   
  
Er hatte den anderen einen lang verdienten Abend freigegeben und auch wenn der Riftmonitor immer noch verdächtig ruhig war, er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, nicht dort zu sein.   
  
Ianto wäre entsetzt über die Stapel an unerledigtem Papierkram, der sich in seinem Büro anhäufte. Vielleicht mochte es nach außen hin nicht so aussehen, als würde der Waliser viel anderes machen, als Zeit im Tourismusbüro (an dem seit Monaten das Schild „vorübergehend geschlossen“ hing) abzusitzen und sie in regelmäßigen Abständen mit Essen und Kaffee zu versorgen.   
  
Doch abgesehen davon handelte Ianto alles, was sie an Technik und Artefakten mit in den Hub brachten, egal ob es zu archivieren, an UNIT oder T2 in Glasgow weiter zu schicken war (manches war zu gefährlich, um mitten in Cardiff gelagert zu werden, selbst in den relativ sicheren Archiven) oder – häufiger als wünschenswert – vernichtet werden musste. Er hatte nach Suzies Tod diesen Teil ihrer Aufgaben einfach stillschweigend übernommen, während Tosh sich meistens um die technische Seite kümmerte.   
  
Seine routinemäßigen Inventuren, seine Budgetpläne und die oft viel bespotteten Listen, die er führte, sorgten dafür, dass Jack weder die Munition für seine Webley, noch Owen die sterilen Bandagen und Gummihandschuhe ausgingen, weder Kekse für Gwen oder Bitterschokolade für Myfanwy fehlten oder ihnen eins der anderen unzähligen, kleinen Dinge abging, die sie für so selbstverständlich vorhanden ansahen. Als würden sich Regale und Schränke und Schubladen durch pure Magie füllen...   
  
Er versorgte Janet und die anderen Weevil, die sie manchmal für ein paar Tage in Zellen unterbringen mussten, bevor sie sie umsiedeln konnten, Myfanwy in ihrem Nest hoch über ihnen - und wer oder was sich sonst noch als „Gast“ im Hub aufhielt.   
  
Getreu seinen Worten in der alten Lagerhalle, dass er sich nicht scheute, als eine Art Hausmeister die Instandhaltung ihres viktorianischen Hauptquartiers zu übernehmen, hatte Ianto im Laufe der Zeit dafür gesorgt, dass einige der tieferen Level des Hubs, die teilweise seit fünfzig und mehr Jahren niemand mehr betreten hatte, geöffnet und repariert wurden. So dass dort die aus den Ruinen von Torchwood London geretteten Dinge untergebracht werden konnten, die Kisten und Container, von Suzie damals unausgepackt, unsortiert und ungeschützt überall dort in den Archiven abgestellt, wo sich ein freier Platz befunden hatte.   
  
Um von Archiven überhaupt zu sprechen, die diese Bezeichnung wieder verdienten... erst nachdem Ianto Monate harter Arbeit in die Organisation gesteckt hatte, war Jack bewusst geworden, wie er zugelassen hatte, dass seit Alex’ Mord/Selbstmord-Szenario alles vernachlässigt worden war. Zugegeben, es war nie Teil seiner Aufgaben gewesen, bevor er zum Leiter von T3 wurde. Er war der Mann fürs Grobe, für die Arbeit im Feld, und in der Regel bezirzte er jemand, die Berichte für ihn zu schreiben und machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, was hinterher mit dem Ganzen geschah. In den ersten Monaten nach Alex’ Tod drohte ihm Yvonne regelmäßig damit, die Niederlassung in Cardiff einfach zu schließen, wenn er nicht lernte, Berichte zu schreiben und tatsächlich auch daran zu denken, sie abzuschicken. Vielleicht hätte er früher erkennen können, welchen gefährlichen Pfad T1 mit den Ghostshifts und der Sphäre beschritten hatte, wenn er sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, tatsächlich Informationen darüber einzuholen. Es war alles da, jedes winzige Detail, routinemäßig erfasst und automatisch gespeichert, in Bild und Ton und endlosen Datenkolonnen – bis auf die letzte halbe Stunde, bevor der Tower in sich zusammenstürzte, erst dann brachen die Datenleitungen zusammen.   
  
Alles hatte sich direkt vor seinen Augen auf den Torchwoodservern befunden, wie Tosh ihn eines Nachts, Monate später, informierte. Doch er war zu stolz darauf gewesen, alle Bande zu London bis auf die marginalsten durchtrennt zu haben, um sich darum zu kümmern.   
  
Und dann war da noch seine Einrichtung für Riftopfer auf Flat Holm, die von Iantos Organisationstalent und Pragmatismus profitierte.  
  
Es schien kaum möglich, wie Ianto das alles schaffte  - fast als liefe die Zeit langsamer für ihn ab, so dass er mehr Stunden in den Tag packen konnte – und noch Gelegenheit für Weevil-Jagden und Nackt-Verstecken-Spielen fand…  
  
Ianto fehlte an allen Ecken und Enden und Jack wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was das hohle Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb wirklich bedeutete, wenn er abends in seinem leeren Büro saß, mit nichts als dem Summen des Riftmanipulators und dem ewigen Tropfen des Wasserturms zur Gesellschaft. Jahre-... jahrzehntelang, wenn er ehrlich war... hatte er sich so weit von allem entfernt, dass er aufgehört hatte, die Einsamkeit zu spüren, die ihn umgab. Bis jetzt. Bis er diesen zerbrochenen, jungen Mann fand, der ihm erlaubte, ihn zusammen zu bauen und zu formen – zumindest bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt, denn Ianto hatte ihm auch Grenzen gesetzt…  
  
„Jack?“  
  
Er sah automatisch auf und zum Beifahrersitz, bis er sich erinnerte, dass Ianto nicht hier war und nur seine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher der Freisprechanlage kam. „Ja?“ Seine Stimme war heiser und er räusperte sich. Wie lange hatte er seine Gedanken so wandern lassen? „Ich bin noch hier.“   
  
„Denkst du, sie lassen mich hier raus, bevor ich anfange mit meinen Fingern zu sprechen wie der alte Mann Lucas in Haus drei? Er hat Alzheimer. Es hat auch damit angefangen, dass er Dinge vergaß, sagt seine Tochter.“  
  
Er hatte gerade vorschlagen wollen, dass sie jetzt zum Telefonsex zurück kehrten – alles, um die Erinnerungen und die Einsamkeit noch eine Weile von ihm fern zu halten. Iantos ernsthafte Frage brachte ihn für einen Moment völlig aus dem Konzept. „Wieso solltest du das tun? Du bist nicht krank.“  
  
„Nein.“ Ianto klang nicht überzeugt, aber Jack stellte auch fest, dass er weniger betrunken als zuvor klang. „Nicht krank, möglicherweise. Aber ich könnte ja verrückt sein. Vielleicht bist du nur eine Halluzination und in Wirklichkeit spreche ich mit meinem Kissen – oder dem Wasserhahn. Vielleicht ist das alles nur eine Halluzination. Ich meine, Aliens in Cardiff. In Wales. Das klingt verrückt, richtig? Schafe, ja, aber keine Aliens. Vielleicht ist das, was ich für meine Erinnerungen halte, nie passiert und...“   
  
Der Rest seiner Worte ging im Aufheulen des Motors unter, als Jack aus der Parkbucht und auf die Straße steuerte, die Adresse der Klinik bereits auf dem Bildschirm des SatNavs, ihm die kürzeste Route anzeigend. Er vermied knapp einen Zusammenstoß mit einem geparkten Wagen, als er die nächste Straßenabzweigung zu scharf nahm. „Ianto, du bist noch in deinem Zimmer, richtig?“  
  
„Ja“, kam es zögernd von dem jüngeren Mann.   
  
„Gut. Dann bleib dort und rühre dich nicht von der Stelle.“ Zum Teufel mit Torchwood für eine Nacht und Learys Vorschriften konnten gleich hinterher fahren. Er hätte Ianto nie in die Klinik abschieben dürfen. Er hatte nur daran gedacht, ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen – doch was, wenn das alles schlimmer gemacht hatte? Wenn die Trennung von allem, was Iantos Leben ausmachte, nur die Auswirkungen von was immer mit ihm geschehen war, verstärkte? Vielleicht läge das alles bereits hinter ihnen, wenn... „Ianto? Hörst du mir noch zu?“  
  
„Natürlich, Sir. Immer.“  
  
Er erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass er am Steuer saß, bevor er die Augen schloss, um diese vertrauten Worte zu genießen.   
  
„Jack, ich bin müde.“  
  
„Ich komme zu dir. Das dauert nur ein paar Minuten – und ich will keine Beschwerden hören, wenn ich mal wieder einen Strafzettel bekommen sollte. Sprich mit mir, Ianto. Du weißt, dass ich deine Stimme liebe.“   
  
„Ich dachte… es ist der Akzent.“  
  
„Nope, nichts ohne die Stimme. Glaub mir, ich lebe lange genug hier um den Unterschied zu kennen.“   
  
„Du hast das sicher… ausgiebig getestet.“ Er hörte Ianto gähnen. „Jack? Ich bin jetzt wirklich müde.“  
  
„Nur ein paar Minuten noch, okay? Ich will einfach nur selbst sehen, dass es dir gut geht. Dann darfst du schlafen.“   
  
„Die Besucherzeit ist schon längst vorbei.“  
  
„Und hat mich das schon einmal abgehalten, zu dir zu kommen?“  
  
\- Stille -  
  
„Ianto?“ Es war so lange still, dass sein Gehirn mit einigen beunruhigenden Szenarien aufkam. „Bist du noch wach?“  
  
„Ja?“, murmelte Ianto schließlich.  
  
Er atmete erleichtert aus, erst jetzt bemerkend, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. „Bleib‘ wach. Okay? Für mich? Ich bin schon auf dem Parkplatz.“ Und genau in diesem Moment brach die Verbindung ab.   
  
Ohne sich mit irgendwelchen Förmlichkeiten aufzuhalten, parkte Jack den SUV und loggte sich in das Sicherheitssystem der Klinik ein, noch bevor er die Stufen erreicht hatte, die zum Haupteingang hoch führten. Glücklicherweise war das Türschloss elektronisch gesichert und er konnte es auf diese Weise öffnen. Jack war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, zu warten, bis er jemand aus dem Bett geklingelt hatte, der ihm die Tür öffnete – und dann womöglich noch mit ihm herumstritt, ob er das Recht hatte, hier zu sein oder nicht. Und zugegebenermaßen war er, was es betraf Schlösser ohne die Hilfe des praktischen kleinen Geräts, das der Rift Anfang der Dreißiger ausgespuckt hatte, zu öffnen, ohnehin ein wenig eingerostet. Oder wie Suzie es ausgedrückt hatte - während sie ein Vorhängeschloss knackte - wenn man Schlösser aufflirten könnte, wäre er der Experte dafür…  
  
An der Schwesternstation am Eingang des Korridors, in dem sich Iantos Raum befand, saß ein junger Mann mit hellbraunen Haaren, die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt und ein Buch im Schoß. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und zog die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren, als Jack vor ihm stehen blieb. „Scheiße. Sie sind Jack. Und in voller Lebensgröße. Ich dachte, Ianto macht Witze über den Mantel.“  
  
„Ryan, nehme ich an?“, fragte Jack kühl. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er die Worte des jungen Mannes, der ihn mit großen, grünen Augen beinahe ungläubig anstarrte, zu einem kleinen Flirt genutzt. Doch alles was er tat, war die Handflächen auf den Tisch zu stützen und sich leicht vorzubeugen, als Ryan nickte. „Ich denke, wir behalten meinen Besuch hier für uns, da ich sicher bin, Doktor Leary wird es ernster nehmen, dass Sie die Patienten mit Alkohol versorgen, als dass ich wieder einmal gegen die Besuchszeitenregelung verstoße.“  
  
„Natürlich, Sir.“ Ryan stotterte fast und lehnte sich unauffällig in seinen Stuhl zurück, offensichtlich eingeschüchtert. „Verstanden.“  
  
Es klang nicht im Mindesten so gut wie aus Iantos Mund. Jack nickte ihm zu und wandte sich ab; er hatte Ryan bereits vergessen bevor er den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte.  
  
Das Zimmer, in das er trat, lag im Halbdunkel. Ianto saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Bett, das Telefon neben sich auf dem Kissen. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und sein Haar – inzwischen wirklich zu lang, auch wenn es Jack gefiel, so viel mehr seine Finger hindurch gleiten zu lassen und damit zu spielen – fiel ihm in die Stirn, beschattete seine Augen. Auch als Jack neben ihm Platz nahm, hob er den Blick nicht.   
  
„Bist du immer noch sicher, dass alles, was du kennst, nur eine Halluzination sein könnte?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.   
  
„Ich bin betrunken“, meinte Ianto düster. „Im Moment bin ich mir über gar nichts sicher.“  
  
Er setzte sich so, dass er Ianto zugewandt war. „Und was ist mit mir?“, fragte Jack mit einem Grinsen. „Gib’ zu, so etwas wie mich kann man sich nicht vorstellen, das muss man erleben.“  
  
Iantos Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk, als er nach ihm greifen wollte. „Du hast mich dazu gebracht, dir zu vertrauen. Du hast mich dazu gebracht, dir und an dich zu glauben. Aber… aber wie vertraue ich mir selbst?“  
  
Jack löste sanft den Klammergriff um seinen Unterarm, ließ aber Iantos Hand nicht los. „Ich denke, wir sollten den ganzen Alkohol in deinem Blutkreislauf mit ein wenig Kaffee verdünnen, bevor Doktor Leary einen Weg findet, mir auch dafür die Schuld zu geben.“   
  
Der jüngere Mann ließ sich widerspruchslos auf die Beine ziehen und folgte ihm wortlos. War es nur der Alkohol, der Iantos Stimmung so radikal hatte umschlagen lassen?   
  
Vom Eingangsbereich führte ein Durchgang in den Patiententrakt, ein zweiter in eine Art kombinierte Besucher/Patienten/Personal-Cafeteria.   
  
Kein besonders einladender Ort, wie Jack dachte, doch dort würde er am ehesten etwas Heißes für sie zu trinken finden. Während er es Ianto überließ, sich einen Platz zu suchen, öffnete er Türen (die meisten waren verschlossen) und spähte in die dahinterliegenden Räume. Er fand einen Wasserkocher auf einem Tisch neben einem Waschbecken; Tassen, Zuckertütchen und zwei Dosen mit Teebeuteln auf dem Regal darüber. Eine weitere Dose mit billigen Keksen stand bereits geöffnet da und ein noch feuchter Wasserring zeigte an, wo kürzlich erst eine Tasse gefüllt worden war. Vermutlich hatte sich der ‚einfallsreiche’ Ryan für die lange Nachtschicht entsprechend eingedeckt.  
  
Jack füllte den Wasserkocher auf und stellte ihn an, fischte zwei Teebeutel aus einer der Dosen und warf sie ohne Blick aufs Etikett in die Tassen. Er hätte Kaffee bevorzugt, doch er hatte auf seinem kurzen Rundgang keine Maschine gesehen und bezweifelte ohnehin ernstlich, dass er damit zurecht kommen würde. Er konnte Kaffee machen und hatte genau das jahrzehntelang getan, auch lange bevor es üblich wurde, Kaffee in Bechern zu kaufen und mit zu nehmen, aber komplexere Maschinen wie die im Hub – oder wie vermutlich in einer Cafeteria zu finden – flößten ihm einen gesunden Respekt ein. Außerdem war bei Beuteltee der Aufwand geringer.   
  
Der Kocher brodelte und klickte dann von selbst aus. Heißes Wasser lief seitlich am Deckel heraus und verbrannte ihm den Handrücken, als er es in die Tassen goss. Fluchend griff Jack nach einem Handtuch, das offenbar nicht nur rein zufällig dort lag und trocknete sich ab. Er nahm die beiden Tassen mit einer Hand, stopfte ein paar Zuckertütchen in seine Manteltasche und fischte eine Handvoll Kekse aus der Dose, bevor er in den Hauptraum zurückkehrte. Alkohol neigte dazu, Ianto hungrig zu machen – eine Tatsache, die er in der schwierigen Zeit nach Lisas Tod weidlich ausgenutzt hatte.   
  
Ianto hatte an einem der plump anmutenden, wohl eher nach praktikablen als nach ästhetischen Gesichtspunkten ausgesuchten, Tischen beim Fenster Platz genommen. Er schien völlig in die Betrachtung der Tischplatte vertieft zu sein und sah nicht auf, als Jack die Tasse vor ihn stellte. Die Kekse, gefolgt von den Zuckertütchen landeten unzeremoniell zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch, bevor Jack auf der anderen Seite Platz nahm. Er kippte Zucker in seinen Tee, als ihm auffiel, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, Löffel mitzunehmen. Vorsichtig trank er einen Schluck... nun, besser als Gwens Kaffee, aber kaum genug, um ihn zum Teeliebhaber zu machen.   
  
Da Ianto offenbar beschlossen hatte, das eiserne Schweigen in das er seit dem Verlassen seines Raumes verfallen war, weiter aufrecht zu halten, griff Jack nach einem der Kekse – und verzog prompt das Gesicht. Das Gebäck hatte den metallischen Geschmack der Dose angenommen, in der es gelagert worden war.  
  
Jack lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, und wartete ebenfalls. Es war still in dem dämmrigen Raum - abgesehen von einem langsam tropfenden Wasserhahn irgendwo und den leisen Atemzügen des Mannes, der ihm gegenüber saß und aus dem Fenster starrte.   
  
Nach einer Weile streckte Ianto den Arm über den Tisch aus und legte den Kopf dagegen, die Wange gegen den Oberarm gedrückt.   
  
Er schob seine Tasse zur Seite, und begann Kreise auf Iantos Handrücken zu zeichnen.   
  
„Es könnte schlimmer sein, richtig?“, meinte Ianto schließlich. „Wenn man es so sieht. Ich könnte auch vergessen haben, wie man seine Unterwäsche wechselt oder die Zähne putzt.“  
  
Einen Moment lang war Jack ratlos, von was der jüngere Mann sprach, dann fiel ihm ein, was Ianto über den Alzheimerpatienten erzählt hatte. Er schwieg, wartete.   
  
„Doktor Leary hat... mir davon erzählt, was ich gesagt habe, als ich diesen... wie immer man es nennen will, Aussetzer oder Zusammenbruch hatte. Dass ich überzeugt gewesen war, ich hätte jemand getötet.“  
  
Er stoppte die kreisförmige Bewegung seiner Finger, nahm sie jedoch nicht weg. Vielleicht erklärte das, woher Iantos plötzliches Bedürfnis, sich zu betrinken, gekommen war. Hätte er es ihm sagen müssen, als klar war, dass Ianto sich nicht erinnerte? Wäre es besser gewesen, er hätte es von ihm gehört, als von der Ärztin?   
  
„Ich habe heute gelesen, was ich in meinem Tagebuch über dieses Wochenende, an das wir uns alle nicht erinnern, geschrieben habe. Da ist nichts, was mir weiter hilft.“ Iantos Stimme war sorgfältig neutral und nun ohne jede Spur von Trunkenheit. „Was ist, wenn ich es getan habe? Was, wenn ich in der Zeit irgendetwas getan habe, was wenn ich... versucht habe, meine Erinnerungen zu ändern. Oder zu löschen. Vielleicht habe ich euch das Retcon gegeben...“  
  
„Ianto, das haben wir doch schon so oft diskutiert. Das hast du nicht. Wir haben im Log nachgesehen“, erinnerte ihn Jack. „Und Owen ist sich sicher, dass Retcon nicht so willkürlich deine Erinnerungen beeinflusst haben kann. Wenn das der Fall wäre, würdest du dich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern. Außerdem fehlen nur sechs Dosen und keine davon war groß genug, um mehr als zwei Tage abzudecken. Wieso sollte der Rest deiner Erinnerungen ebenfalls davon betroffen sein? Und wieso ist das nur bei dir passiert?“  
  
„Es könnte eine Nebenwirkung sein, die wir noch nicht kennen. Bevor Suzie es benutzt hat, um diesen Mann aus ihrer Gruppe umzuprogrammieren, dachte auch niemand daran...“ Ianto hob den Kopf. „Und wieso sechs Dosen? Wir sind nur fünf, Jack.“  
  
„Vielleicht gab es einen Zeugen irgendwo, der die sechste Dosis bekommen hat. Möglicherweise habe ich nur fünf entnommen und die sechste ist ein statistischer Fehler... ich meine, vielleicht hat irgendjemand früher schon eine Dosis entnommen und vergessen, es auf der Liste zu vermerken.“  
  
Iantos Blick besagte deutlich, dass er diese Idee schleunigst wieder verwerfen sollte. Eine von ihm geführte Liste, die nicht korrekt war? Doch dann legten sich erneut Unsicherheit und Zweifel über seine Züge. Er konnte ja seinen Erinnerungen nicht vertrauen...  
  
Jack las die Reaktionen in seinem Gesicht und stand auf, um vor ihn zu treten, ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn und strich ihm beruhigend durchs Haar, als Ianto das Gesicht gegen seine Schulter presste. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht verantwortlich bist. Ich weiß es ganz einfach." Die Worte klangen wie ein Echo und Jack spürte etwas Kaltes im Nacken, als berühre Eis seine Haut. „Komm, ich begleite dich zurück in dein Zimmer.“   
  
„Bleibst du hier?“  
  
Er ließ seine Hand über Iantos Schultern reiben. „Ich sollte wirklich im Hub sein.“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Fast sofort löste sich der jüngere Mann von ihm und wandte sich ab. „Ich verstehe, Sir.“  
  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich gehe, Ianto“, entgegnete Jack leise.


	11. Chapter 11

Doktor Leary betrachtete den jungen Mann, der aus dem Fenster sah, als warte er darauf, dass jeden Moment dort draußen etwas passieren würde, auf das er vorbereitet sein musste.   
  
Obwohl er sie in ein paar Tagen verlassen würde, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, in diesem Fall von einem Erfolg sprechen zu können.   
  
Torchwood – oh, und hatte sie nicht interessante Dinge über diese Organisation erfahren, die offiziell überhaupt nicht existierte, während die Gerüchte und Spekulationen darüber Generationen zurück zu gehen schienen? – hatte ihr Steine in den Weg gelegt, wo es nur ging.   
  
Die Resultate der Blut- und Haartests, des Standard-Screening auf Drogen und Medikamente, waren aus dem Computer gelöscht worden: offenbar ein über das Internet eingeschleuster Virus, der alle an diesem Tag ausgewerteten Testergebnisse löschte, sogar vom Backup-Server. Für gewöhnlich ärgerlich, aber es gab immer Papierausdrucke, die in die Patientenakte kamen. Leider gingen die Ausdrucke für Ianto Jones ebenfalls verloren und Doktor Leary glaubte nicht an Zufälle.   
  
Sie erinnerte sich noch an einige seiner Werte, genug um Doktor Harper danach zu befragen, ob der junge Mann Strahlung ausgesetzt gewesen war, wie einige Zahlen nahe legten. Harper hatte das verneint. Und über das Vorhandensein einer unidentifizierten Substanz in seinem Blut sagte er ihr nur, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsse, darüber wüsste er Bescheid. Sicherlich, er hatte bereitwillig genug über die medizinische Vorgeschichte des Patienten gesprochen, wie ausgeheilte Knochenbrüche und Narbengewebe - aber keine Erklärung für die ihnen zugrundeliegenden Verletzungen geboten. Und für sein junges Alter hatte Mister Jones da einiges zu bieten… wie ein Extremsportler. Oder ein Missbrauchsopfer. Letzteren Verdacht laut zu äußern hatte ihr einen aufgebrachten Anruf des Captains eingebracht.   
  
Oh, und da sie bereits beim Thema war… Captain Jack Harkness. Er hatte sich offenbar einen Spaß daraus gemacht, gegen einzelne Hausregel zu verstoßen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von ihm halten sollte. Trotz seines überbordenden Verhaltens schien er ehrlich besorgt um den jungen Mann gewesen zu sein und auch bevor eine der Schwestern die beiden in einem Bett erwischte, war deutlich, dass eine Form von Beziehung zwischen dem Captain und seinem Mitarbeiter bestand.   
  
Sie räusperte sich. „Mister Jones? Können wir uns einen Moment unterhalten?“  
  
Ianto wandte sich ihr zu und intelligente, blaue Augen musterten sie neugierig. „Natürlich, Doktor Leary.“   
  
„Gehen wir in mein Büro, da sind wir ungestört.“   
  
Als er wenig später ihr gegenüber Platz nahm, bemerkte sie, dass er mit seinem Handy spielte. Ebenfalls unüblich. Der Kontakt der meisten Patienten zu ihrer Außenwelt wurde in der Regel kontrolliert, es war Teil jedes Therapieplans. Zuerst wurde jedoch auf Captain Harkness‘ „Wunsch“ ein Telefon in Mister Jones Zimmer installiert; das Handy erhielt er dann später, als ihn eine junge asiatische Frau besuchte.   
  
„Erwarten Sie einen Anruf?“, fragte Doktor Leary.  
  
„Nein. Das nicht.“ Er lächelte und steckte das Gerät weg. „Ich spiele Memory mit einer Freundin. Sie schickt mir Fotos aus einer Datenbank und ich antworte ihr mit dem Namen des… Gegenstandes. Das haben wir schon gespielt, bevor ich Probleme mit dem Gedächtnis bekam. Sie hat das Spiel selbst programmiert, Tosh ist ein Genie mit Computern.“  
  
„Was bekommt der Gewinner? Oder zählen Sie keine Punkte?“  
  
Wieder lächelte er. „Doch, wir haben ein Punktesystem. Wie viele Punkte die richtige Lösung wert ist, hängt von der Schwierigkeit ab. Der Verlierer lädt den Gewinner zum Abendessen bei unserer Filmnacht ein.“  
  
„Das klingt, als wären Sie und Tosh gute Freunde.“   
  
„Ja. Manchmal…“ Ianto zögerte einen Moment. „…ist Toshiko so etwas wie eine Schwester für mich.“ Er setzte sich aufrechter hin, das entspannte verschwand aus seiner Haltung. „Wir hatten schon lange keine Filmnacht mehr.“  
  
Sie glaubte keinen Moment, dass er nicht wusste, warum sie mit ihm sprechen wollte. Harkness‘ Anfrage bezüglich des Zeitpunkts der Entlassung von Mister Jones war vor zwei Tagen an die Klinikleitung gegangen. Und die wiederum hatte ihr den Schwarzen Peter zugeschoben – und erklärt, es wäre ihre Entscheidung.   
  
Doktor Leary wusste sehr wohl, dass sie schwache medizinische Argumente hatte, um ihn weiter hier zu behalten. Und man hatte ihr nahegelegt, sich um Patienten zu kümmern, die wirklich Hilfe benötigten. Sie war an genug Budgetsitzungen beteiligt gewesen, um das so zu interpretieren, dass die finanzielle Großzügigkeit des Captains ein Ende gefunden hatte.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist nicht notwendig, dass wir so tun, als würde von meiner Beurteilung abhängen, wann Sie uns verlassen“, sagte sie.   
  
Der junge Mann saß auf der Kante seines Stuhls. „Ich habe Jack darum gebeten, dass er arrangiert, dass ich nach Hause gehen kann.“   
  
„Ich verstehe, wenn Sie nicht länger hier bleiben möchten. Eine stationäre Behandlung ist in Ihrem Fall auch nicht unbedingt notwendig. Es gibt Angebot für externe Patienten...“, begann sie.  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann schlafen. Die Alpträume kommen so gut wie überhaupt nicht mehr“, sagte er leise. „Auch wenn mir immer noch Erinnerungen fehlen, ich hatte seit einiger Zeit keine… Aussetzer… mehr. Und ich werde gebraucht.“  
  
„Das klingt eher, als würden Sie es als Ihre Pflicht ansehen, zurück zu kehren.“  
  
Er stand auf, sofort defensiv. „Nein. Ja. Es ist mein Leben. Und ich habe Jack. Er braucht mich.“  
  
„Captain Harkness. Sie und er sind...“  
  
„Wir sind.“ Ianto sah sie an, als enthielten die Worte eine geheime Botschaft, die er eben erst entziffert hatte. „Ich danke Ihnen für alles, was Sie für mich hier getan haben, Doctor Leary. Aber es ist an der Zeit, dass ich nach Hause gehe.“  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Als Ianto in sein Zimmer kam, fand er sein Bett besetzt vor. Jack lag quer über das Bett ausgebreitet, ein Kissen auf seinem Gesicht.   
  
Er trat zu ihm und stupste das Bein an, das über die Bettkante hing. „Alles okay?“, fragte er, als ihm ein undeutliches Murmeln und Grunzen antwortete. Ianto kniete sich neben ihn auf die Matratze und zog das Kissen vom Gesicht des Captains. „Hey. Jemand da drin?“ Er klopfte mit dem Knöchel gegen Jacks Stirn.   
  
Jack klappte ein Auge auf und rieb sich den Magen. „Ich denke, ich wurde vergiftet“, klagte er. „Owen hat heute Morgen Kaffee gemacht. Nicht mit deiner Maschine“, setzte er hastig hinzu, als sich die Miene des jungen Walisers verdunkelte.  
  
Ianto griff nach dem Kissen und legte es ihm wieder aufs Gesicht. „Ich fürchte dann kann ich nichts mehr für dich tun.“ Er setzte sich auf, doch Jack griff sofort nach seinem Arm, zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter.   
  
Er schüttelte das Kissen ab. „Was hat sie gesagt?“, fragte Jack.  
  
„Sie hat mir angeboten, mich in ein Programm für externe Patienten aufzunehmen.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen die Seite des älteren Mannes. „Nach meiner Entlassung. In ein paar Tagen.“   
  
„Nicht in ein paar Tagen“, korrigierte ihn Jack. „Morgen. Du kannst gehen, wann du willst.“ Seine Finger folgten Iantos Wirbelsäule.   
  
„Ja. Morgen ist gut.“ Ianto streckte sich. „Das heißt, ich habe einen Wunsch frei.“  
  
„Einen Wunsch. Hmmmh.“ Jack stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen auf. „Okay. Welchen?“  
  
Ianto beugte sich vor, bis sein Mund Jacks Ohr fast berührte. „Wir hatten noch keinen Sex in diesem Raum. Das muss ein neuer Rekord sein.“ Mühelos öffneten seine Finger die Knopfleiste an Jacks Hemd. „Ich meine, was kann schon passieren, wenn sie uns erwischen? Werfen sie mich raus?“  
  
„Mister… Jones.“ Jack schlang ein Bein über Iantos, und einen Moment später fand sich Ianto unter ihm. „Das ist eindeutig eine sehr gute Idee.“  
  
„Und schalte die Kamera ab.“ Ianto sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich weiß alles, schon vergessen?“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich…“ Er brach ab, küsste ihn – hart, hungrig – bevor er sich vom Bett rollte. „Ich muss… ich muss Tosh anrufen, dass ich das… Überwachungssystem ausschalte.“ Er versuchte gleichzeitig einen Befehl in seinen Wriststrap zu tippen, das Handy aus der Tasche zu ziehen und die Hosenträger abzustreifen.   
  
Ianto warf sich auf das Bett zurück und lachte.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Jack, noch immer bei dem Versuch seine Prioritäten auf die Reihe zu bekommen.   
  
„Ich habe dich noch nie so…“ Ianto gestikulierte, kein passendes Wort findend. „…so… aufgeregt gesehen, nur wegen der Aussicht auf Sex.“  
  
„Oh ja?“ Jack hatte endlich die widerspenstigen Hosenträger bezwungen und zog grinsend das Handy hervor. „Ich glaube, du unterschätzt deine Wirkung auf mich ganz gewaltig.“   
  
Ianto folgte ihm zur Tür und presste ihn dagegen, um sein Gespräch mit Tosh mit zu hören. Es war ein wenig einseitig, denn Jack schien plötzlich völlig vergessen zu haben, wieso er sie anrief. Schließlich nahm ihm Ianto das Handy ab und informierte Toshiko knapp, dass Jack erst später zurückkommen könne. Toshs amüsiertem Ton nach hatte sie einiges mitbekommen, bevor Jack die Kamera abschaltete…  
  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte er, als er das Gespräch beendet und das Handy zurück in Jacks Tasche geschoben hatte.  
  
„Und jetzt…“ Jacks Hände landeten auf seinen Hüften und manövrierten ihn rückwärts, bis er gegen die Kante des Schreibtisches stieß.   
  
„Hier? Jack, ich habe ein Bett…“, protestierte Ianto.  
  
„Zu weit.“ Jack stützte die Hände flach links und rechts von ihm auf und beugte sich vor, um ihn ins Ohr zu beißen. „Wir heben es uns für Runde zwei auf.“ Sein Mund presste als nächstes gegen die dünne Haut an seiner Kehle.   
  
„Runde zwei? Ich dachte, du sagtest… ein Wunsch?“ Er hatte das vermisst. Wie sich seine Welt auf Jack verengte, bis alles was er sehen und fühlen konnte, der andere Mann war. Jacks Pheromone hingen schwer in der Luft, er spürte die Wärme seines Körpers wie in Wellen gegen ihn abstrahlen, und es war still genug, dass er das Hämmern seines Herzens zu hören glaubte. Nach den Wochen und Monaten ohne wirkliche Intimität überwältigte es ihn fast und Ianto griff haltsuchend nach der Kante des Schreibtisches, hielt sich daran fest. Jacks Mund wanderte über seinen Hals, jeden Zentimeter Haut liebkosend, den er fand. Und sein Körper reagierte darauf mit einer Heftigkeit, als wäre es wieder das erste Mal. Allein die Aussicht auf Sex machte ihn in Minuten atemlos und seine Erektion presste unangenehm gegen seine Unterwäsche und den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans.  
  
Jedes Mal wenn Jacks Zähne über seine Haut glitten, spürte er etwas nahe einer elektrischen Entladung. Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, entblößte seine Kehle für ihn und Jack machte ausgiebig Gebrauch davon. Die Arme um Jacks Taille schlingend, zog er ihn enger an sich.  
  
Jack hob eine Hand, strich mit den Fingerspitzen an der Seite seines Gesichtes entlang. Er lächelte, als Ianto sich unwillkürlich in die Berührung lehnte. „Ich habe dich vermisst“, sagte er leise. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du es machst… aber du machst es besser. Alles.“ Er legte zwei Finger über Iantos Lippen. „So war das nicht geplant.“  
  
Bevor er eine Antwort finden konnte, küsste ihn Jack.   
  
  
  
\- + - + -  
  
  
„Wir können gehen. Nur noch… etwas…“ Jack kramte in seinem Mantel herum und beförderte schließlich ein ramponiert aussehendes Taschenmesser zum Vorschein. Er klappte es auf, griff nach Iantos Hand und schnitt vorsichtig das Patientenband an seinem Handgelenk durch, um es aufs Bett zu werfen. „Bereit zu gehen, Mister Jones?“  
  
„Bereit, Sir“, entgegnete Ianto ohne zu Zögern. Er nahm seine Tasche vom Boden auf – der Rest war schon in einem Karton und im Wagen verstaut – und holte tief Luft.  
  
Jack legte den Arm um seine Schultern. „Wir können machen, was du willst. Gehen, wohin du willst. Ich habe den anderen gesagt, dass sie den ganzen Nachmittag und die Nacht über ohne mich auskommen müssen. Du kannst also frei über mich verfügen.“  
  
Trotz des (erwartet) zweideutigen Untertons sah Ianto vor allem Erleichterung in Jacks Augen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Captain. „Bring mich einfach nach Hause, Jack.“  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Es war still in Iantos Wagen, aber das Schweigen war nicht unbehaglich... eher erwartungsvoll, und vertraut.   
  
Er wandte den Kopf, in den Sitz zurückgelehnt und beobachtete Jack, der mit gerunzelter Stirn am Radio herumtippte, auf der Suche nach einem Sender, der ihm gefiel.   
  
Im ersten Moment war er verblüfft gewesen, dass Jack ihn zu seinem eigenen Auto führte – Ianto hatte nie mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg gehalten, wenn es darum ging, dass der Captain seinen Wagen fuhr – doch es war nur logisch. Wenn Jack wirklich den Rest des Tages und die Nacht bei ihm verbringen wollte, konnte er nicht den SUV als sein Privatfahrzeug betrachten und damit herumfahren, während der Rest des Teams ihn womöglich benötigte.   
  
Seine Hand glitt über das Handy in seiner Brusttasche. Tosh hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, die besagte das er Jack mit ruhigem Gewissen für eine Nacht vom Hub fernhalten könne. Die drei würden einen eventuellen Alarm handeln und Tosh nahm auch kein Blatt vor den Mund, dass sie denke, Jack habe zu viele Nächte im Hub verbracht, seit Ianto nicht mehr dort war, um ihn notfalls an den Hosenträgern nach draußen zu schleifen.   
  
Jack hatte inzwischen die Sendersuche aufgegeben und suchte nun nach etwas in den Taschen seines Mantels – wohlgemerkt, während er sich einen Weg durch den Verkehr suchte.   
  
Ianto warf einen Blick nach draußen, er selbst hatte bisher der Fahrt wenig bis keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung befanden. „Ich dachte, wir fahren zu mir?“  
  
„Auf einem Umweg. Ich habe uns etwas zu Essen bestellt, wir müssen es nur abholen.“ Mit einem Triumphlaut zog er einen zerknitterten Zettel mit der Nummer seiner Order hervor. „Ta-ta.“  
  
Jack sah zu ihm hinüber, offensichtlich auf eine Bestätigung wartend und Ianto nickte.   
  
„Gute Idee.“ Der Gedanke an Essen ließ seinen Magen hörbar grummeln und als sie beide lachten, löste sich die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen in Luft auf.   
  
\- - -  
  
Kurz darauf waren sie wieder unterwegs, dieses Mal in Richtung von Iantos Wohnung.  
  
Er balancierte die große Papiertüte, aus der appetitliche Gerüche nach Pasta und Tomaten, Gewürzen und Käse aufstiegen auf seinem Schoß, als Jack sich den letzten Parkplatz unmittelbar vor dem Gebäude schnappte, das wütende Hupen eines anderen Fahrer, der die gleiche Parklücke angesteuert hatte, ignorierend.  
  
Jack holte die beiden Taschen mit seiner Kleidung und den Tagebüchern aus dem Kofferraum (den Rest seiner Habseligkeiten hatte Jack am Vortag bereits mitgenommen) und bemerkte auf dem Weg nach oben, dass er oder Tosh alle zwei, drei Tage vorbeigekommen waren, um den Briefkasten zu leeren und ein Fenster zu kippen. Daher war der Stapel aus Werbe- und Infosendungen nicht unerwartet, der auf einem Tischchen im Flur lag. Ianto beschloss sie liegen zu lassen. Die Briefe seiner Schwester hatte Jack ihm bei seinen Besuchen mitgebracht; seine Rechnungen bezahlte er online und andere wichtige Post ging an ein Postfach in der Nähe des Hubs – so ging nichts verloren, wenn er mal einige Tage nicht nach Hause kam.  
  
Da er mit der Essenstüte die Hände voll hatte, schloss Jack auf und ließ ihn als ersten über die Schwelle treten. Dann folgte er und warf die beiden Sporttaschen achtlos in eine Ecke, bevor er mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht umschloss, und ihn küsste.  
  
Ianto ließ fast ihr Abendessen fallen und Wärme explodierte hinter seinem Brustbein. Er erkannte die stille, bestätigende Intensität, mit der Jack ihn küsste und die ihn fühlen ließ, als existiere ein Universum, in dem es nur sie beide gab, wieder. Jack hatte ihn nach Abbadon so geküsst und in der Nacht vor Tommys Rückkehr in die Vergangenheit.   
  
\- - -  
  
Nachdem er ihn mit der Ankündigung, dass dort eine Überraschung warten würde, in Richtung des Wohnzimmers bugsiert hatte, verschwand Jack in die Küche, um das Essen auszupacken und auf Teller zu verfrachten.  
  
Ein wenig misstrauisch – nun, wer mochte es ihm verdenken – trat Ianto ins Wohnzimmer. Abgesehen von Staub auf den Regalen und Möbeln und zerdrückten Kissen unter einer hastig hingeworfenen Decke, die verriet das auf dem Sofa jemand geschlafen hatte – war alles wie er es verlassen hatte. Auf dem Kaffeetisch vor der Couch standen eine Flasche an der eine kleine, silbern schimmernde Tüte hing; ein eckiger Karton, ungefähr von der Größe eines Buches oder einer DVD-Box, aber höher als breit; sowie etwas rundes, längliches, das nachlässig in Zeitungspapier eingeschlagen war.   
  
„Gwen, Tosh, Owen“, sagte Jack hinter ihm und deutete auf die jeweiligen Präsente. Er hatte den Mantel abgelegt, seine Schuhe ausgezogen, den Kragen geöffnet und die Hemdsärmel hochgekrempelt. Captain Harkness hatte sich offenbar die Nacht freigenommen – vor ihm stand der Mann Jack.   
  
Er spürte ein Aufwallen von Hitze im Nacken, halb Verlegenheit, halb Überraschung. Es war gut, zu wissen, dass die anderen sich über seine Rückkehr freuten. Lange hatte er befürchtet, nach seiner Rückkehr wieder in die Rolle des Unsichtbaren zurück zu rutschen, die er während seiner ersten Zeit bei Torchwood inne hatte.   
  
Jacks Finger glitten seinen Oberarm entlang, über seinen Rücken, bevor er den Arm um seine Taille legte. „Ich denke Owens Geschenk macht mir die meisten Sorgen“, flüsterte er in Iantos Ohr. „Soll ich es vorher scannen?“  
  
Lachend machte Ianto sich daran, die Geschenke näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Den Wein stellte er zurück, nachdem er das silberfarbene Päckchen abgelöst hatte. Doktor Leary hatte ihn davor gewarnt, Alkohol mit den Medikamenten zu mischen. Das eine Mal im Hospital war schlimm genug gewesen – deshalb war er auch so schnell betrunken geworden, nicht allein vom Alkohol und die ganze Sache war die Kopfschmerzen am Morgen darauf wirklich nicht wert gewesen. Kein großer Verlust. Er trank selten Wein, hatte es in London getan, mit Lisa und seinen Kollegen...  
  
Als er den Verschluss vielleicht etwas zu heftig aufriss, purzelten Kaffeebohnen auf den Tisch. Geruch und Aussehen der braunen, matt glänzenden Bohnen legte nahe, dass Gwen mehr Mühe auf den Kaffee als auf den Wein verwendet hatte. Nun, die würde er sicher gebrauchen können. Er nahm sich vor, sie mit in den Hub zu bringen, so dass das ganze Team daran teilhaben konnte.   
  
Wohl bemerkend, dass Jack genauso – wenn nicht noch in größerem Umfang – neugierig war, was sich in den beiden anderen Päckchen befand, löste er absichtlich langsam das Klebeband, mit dem der blaue Karton von Toshs Geschenk verschlossen war. Der Deckel gab den Blick auf etliche DVDs frei, mit Filmen, die sie entweder für ihre Filmnächte verplant hatten oder die in den vergangenen Monaten neu herausgekommen waren. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit, der ersten Riftflaute, würde er Tosh einladen und die verpassten Abende nachholen. Egal wie sehr Jack, der davon ausgeschlossen war, darüber klagte und schmollte.  
  
Schließlich hielt er Owens Geschenk in Händen. Unschlüssig sah er es einen Moment an. „Owen hat sich wirklich besondere Mühe gegeben“, murmelte er schließlich sarkastisch und hob eine Ecke des Zeitungspapiers an – auf der der Abdruck eines übergeschwappten Kaffeebechers deutlich zu erkennen war. Abrupt drehte er sich zur Seite und hielt es Jack hin. „Mach du es bitte auf.“  
  
Grinsend zog Jack eine Augenbraue hoch und machte kurzen Prozess mit den vier oder fünf Lagen an Zeitungspapier, kreuz und quer mit Klebeband umwickelt, mit deren Verschwinden auch der Umfang des Präsents abnahm. Übrig blieb eine klare, durchsichtige – und äußerst gewöhnlich aussehende – Plastiktube. Er lachte und baumelte sie vor Iantos Gesicht hin und her. „Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich gesagt habe. Gleitgel. Mit Geschmack.“  
  
Ianto kniff ärgerlich die Augen zusammen, als er danach griff, um die Aufschrift zu studieren und dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Er weiß genau, dass ich Vanille nicht mag.“  
  
Jack fischte die Tube aus seiner Hand. „Ich denke, das sollten wir umgehend ändern.“    
  
Bevor Ianto protestieren konnte, fand er sich auf dem Rücken, auf der Couch, wieder und Jack war dabei, ihn aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen.  
  
Hmh. Hieß es nicht, dass italienisches Essen aufgewärmt auch noch schmecke?  
  
\- - -  
  
Ohne die Augen zu öffnen rollte er sich auf die Seite und drückte das Gesicht gegen die Kissen und Decke, auf der er lag. Sie rochen intensiv nach Jack und bestätigtem ihm, was er schon geahnt hatte – Jack hatte hier geschlafen während er nicht da war. Ianto sinnierte einen Moment lang darüber nach, warum ein ausgewachsener Mann auf einer Couch schlief, auf der er kaum genug Platz hatte, anstatt das Bett einen Raum weiter zu benutzen. Er fügte es dem endlosen Rätsel Jack Harkness hinzu und öffnete die Augen.   
  
Apropos. Wo war Jack?  
  
Es war still in der Wohnung. Kein rauschendes Wasser. Kein Porzellanklappern.   
  
Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich. Zu einer anderen, unsichereren Zeit hätte er geglaubt, dass Jack einfach aus der Wohnung verschwunden war, auf der Suche nach... wasauchimmer. Aber jetzt wusste er einfach, dass der andere Mann sich noch in der Wohnung aufhielt.   
  
Ianto sammelte seine Kleidung auf und sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte fast zwei Stunden geschlafen. Seine Kondition musste schlechter sein, als er dachte. Aber Jack hatte geschummelt. Er schummelte immer. Ein Lächeln huschte um seinen Mund, als er ins Bad ging, um sich zu waschen und frische Kleidung anzuziehen.   
  
\- - -  
  
Jack schien der Mikrowelle gut zuzureden – oder ihr zu drohen – während er durch die Glasscheibe ins Innere starrte. Die komplette Küche war mit Aromen erfüllt, die Ianto ins Gedächtnis riefen, wie hungrig er war.  
  
Er griff um Jack herum nach einer der mit Alufolie abgedeckten Schalen und erhielt dafür einen Klaps auf den Handrücken. Nahtlos in ein anderes Manöver gleitend, lehnte er sich gegen den Küchenschrank neben der Mikrowelle und zog Jack zu sich herüber. Die Finger der rechten Hand glitten unter das T-Shirt des anderen Mannes, als er ihn küsste. Mit der freien linken Hand tastete er nach etwas Essbarem.  
  
Jack lachte gegen seinen Mund und löste sich mit einem sanften Biss in seine Unterlippe von ihm. „Zwei Minuten.“ Wie zur Bestätigung piepste die Mikrowelle.  
  
\- - -  
  
Er lehnte sich zurück und sah zu, wie Jack Geschirr in die Spülmaschine stapelte. Sie waren beiden hungrig gewesen und so war das Essen größtenteils in Schweigen vor sich gegangen. Es störte ihn nicht. Mit Jack zu Schweigen hatte ihn nie gestört, oder dazu geführt, dass er sich ausgeschlossen fühlte. Es war eher so etwas wie ein Privileg, die Momente zu teilen, in denen Jacks unbändige Energie zur Ruhe kam. Wenn der Schleier aus Worten abriss.  
  
„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen“, sagte Ianto in die Stille hinein.  
  
Jack warf ihm über die Schulter einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
„Daran, dass du die ganze Arbeit machst“, fügte er mit einem warmen Lächeln hinzu.  
  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht.“ Jack kickte die Spülmaschine zu, stellte sie an und setzte sich neben ihn. Er küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Es würde dich in den Wahnsinn treiben.“  
  
„Dann lieferst du mich einfach wieder in Calmwood ein. Doktor Lea...“ Er brach mitten im Wort ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass das nicht unbedingt die richtige Antwort gewesen war. Als er den Kopf wandte, sah er die gleiche Erkenntnis auch in Jacks Miene gespiegelt.   
  
Bevor er sich entschuldigen konnte, war Jack aufgestanden und hatte den Raum verlassen.  
  
Unschlüssig blieb Ianto sitzen. Die Spülmaschine rauschte leise, als sie den Zyklus begann.  
  
Jack kam zurück und Ianto war erleichtert, dass er weder Schuhe noch Mantel bei sich hatte, und daher wohl nicht plante, den Abend vorzeitig zu beenden.  
  
Stattdessen nahm Jack auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Platz und stellte einen Medikamentenbehälter aus Plastik auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. Es war keines mit seinen Medikamenten. Dann holte er einen der durchsichtigen Beutel, die sie für harmlose Artefakte verwendeten, aus der Tasche und legte ihn daneben.  
  
In unbekannter Handschrift stand „Adam“ und ein Datum darauf.  
  
Etwas bewegte sich im Hintergrund seiner Gedanken – wie faulige Algenstränge, die beim Tauchen seinen Nacken streiften – als er den Namen las. Er dachte an Regen. Warum? Ianto räusperte sich. „Was ist das?“  
  
„In diesem Beutel war ein Kästchen voll Sand. Ganz normaler Sand laut Toshs Scan. Das Kästchen hat leichte Anhaftungen von Riftenergie, also muss es einer von uns gefunden und eingetütet haben. Aber es ist nirgendwo registriert und was oder wer ist Adam?“  
  
„Vielleicht war Adam jemand, der das Kästchen vor uns gefunden hat. Das würde die überzählige fehlende Retcon-Dosis erklären.“ Ianto zögerte den Beutel anzufassen, er wusste nicht woher dieser Abscheu kam. „Das Datum...“  
  
„...ist das Wochenende, an dem Gwen mit Rhys in Paris war. Es kommen also nur du, ich, Tosh oder Owen in Frage“, beendete Jack den Satz.  
  
„Und ich bin der einzige, der... mehr Erinnerungen verloren hat.“ Ianto stand auf und holte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Den Rücken zu Jack gewandt, meinte er. „Kann es daran liegen, dass ich derjenige war, der es gefunden hat und damit der Wirkung – welche auch immer es war – am längsten ausgesetzt war?“  
  
„Vielleicht.“ Der Stuhl schabte leise über den Küchenboden, als Jack ihn herumdrehte.   
  
Er trank einen Schluck, schwieg länger. „Ich weiß, dass ich das schon einmal gesagt habe, aber bist du wirklich sicher, dass ich nicht irgendetwas Schlimmes getan habe – unter dem Einfluss von irgendetwas, das durch den Rift gekommen ist – und du hast uns allen das Retcon gegeben, damit wir uns nicht mehr daran erinnern?“  
  
„Ich bezweifle, dass ich in dem Fall selbst Retcon genommen und riskiert hätte, dass es nicht vorbei ist und keiner von uns weiß, was passiert ist.“ Jack trat hinter ihn und Ianto drehte sich um. „Und wir hätten das Kästchen sicherlich vernichtet, damit es niemand anderen beeinflussen kann.“  
  
„Bleibt nur „Adam“, wer immer das auch sein mag“, sagte Ianto, als sie wieder am Tisch Platz genommen hatten.  
  
„Tosh hat nichts in unseren Datenbanken gefunden – auch keine anderen, passenden Berichte.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, es gibt eine Menge obskurer Überlegungen und Forschung über das Beeinflussen von Gedanken, Bewusstseinskontrolle, oder Löschen von Erinnerungen, vor allem aus London. Das meiste davon ist nur halb ausgegoren. Einiges ist schlichter Unsinn. Ein paar Dinge sind dabei, die niemand in dieser Zeit wissen dürfte. Owen hat sich das eine oder andere angesehen, von dem er denkt, dass es funktionieren könnte – wenn er hundert Jahre und unbegrenzte Mittel zur Verfügung hätte. Nichts davon erklärt, was mit dir passiert ist.“ Er schob den Plastikbeutel zur Seite. Sie kamen damit offensichtlich nicht weiter. „Owen denkt... du könntest irgendwie allergisch auf das Retcon reagiert haben. Dass sich dein Bewusstsein gegen die Wirkung gewehrt hat.“  
  
„Aber...“ Ianto öffnete den Mund um zu einer Entgegnung anzusetzen, schloss ihn dann abrupt wieder.  
  
„Aber?“, hakte Jack nach.  
  
„Ich wollte sagen, dass ich nicht gegen Retcon allergisch sein kann – aber ich habe es nie zuvor genommen. Oder zumindest erinnere ich mich nicht daran.“  
  
„Owen hat dein Blut untersucht. Dank Suzie wissen wir, das Retcon lange im Körper nachweisbar ist und du hattest nur diese eine Dosis. Außer es lag so lange zurück, dass keine Spuren mehr davon vorhanden waren.“  
  
„Du meinst in London.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es natürlich nicht beschwören, aber ich glaube nicht, dass mein Job dort bedeutend genug war, dass man mir Retcon gegeben hätte.“  
  
Jack nickte und griff nach dem Medikamentenröhrchen. Er drehte es zwischen den Fingern. „Etwas haben wir allerdings gefunden. Es war in einem der Container, die wir aus London geholt haben, damit UNIT es nicht in die Finger bekommt. Zum Glück hattest du sie bereits archiviert und mit genauen Angaben versehen. Sonst würden Tosh und ich immer noch suchen.“  
  
„Und was genau ist das?“   
  
„Eine – zumindest theoretische – Möglichkeit, die Wirkung von Retcon aufzuheben.“ Jack klang zögernd und er schob das Röhrchen außer Reichweite, als Ianto instinktiv danach griff. „Es war offenbar für Notfälle gedacht. Tosh hat einen Bericht über Experimente ausgegraben, die zeigen, dass einige der... Versuchsteilnehmer... zwar Erinnerungen wiedererlangten, die zuvor durch das Retcon blockiert wurden, aber am Ende wurde die Forschung eingestellt, weil die Nebenwirkungen zu gravierend waren. Nur ein Prototyp wurde zusammen mit den Unterlagen archiviert. Offenbar hielt Yvonne nichts davon, ein Projekt ganz einzustampfen. Oder sie musste wenigstens irgendetwas vorweisen können, für das ganze Geld, das sie daran verschleudert hat.“  
  
„Welche Nebenwirkungen?“, fragte Ianto mit trockenem Mund.   
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine von der angenehmen Sorte und falls du auf die Idee gekommen sein solltest, es an dir zu testen – vergiss’ es. Überhaupt war Owen sich nicht mal sicher, ob der Wirkstoff nach der langen Zeit nicht abgebaut ist.“  
  
„Und du hast es hier, weil...?“, fragte Ianto ahnungsvoll. Er kannte Jack gut genug, um zu wissen, was der andere Mann als nächstes sagen würde.  
  
„Ich könnte es nehmen. Die Nebenwirkungen, egal welche es sind, würden mir nicht lange schaden.“   
  
Ja, genau das. Ianto senkte den Blick auf die Tischplatte und kratzte mit dem Fingernagel an einem winzigen, inzwischen angetrockneten Fleck Tomatensoße, den er beim Abräumen übersehen hatte. Er hasste dieses Argument, mit dem Jack jede Diskussion beenden wollte, wenn er dieses und jenes tat, sich bereitwillig als Weevil-Köder anbot oder sich gegen riesige, alles-Leben-aussaugende Monster stellte. Jack würde es ja schließlich überleben.   
  
Er hatte verstanden, dass Jack keine Angst vor seinem eigenen Tod hatte, sondern davor, dass andere starben, weil er nicht an ihre Stelle trat. Ianto fand nicht, dass das ein Freibrief dafür war, Jack als menschlichen Schutzschild und Versuchskaninchen zu missbrauchen. Er hatte ihn oft genug sterben sehen – und erinnerte sich leider auch daran – um zu wissen, dass der andere Mann sein immerwährendes Sterben und Wiederauferstehen nicht so beiläufig abschüttelte, wie er vorgab. Der Preis, den Jack für seine Unsterblichkeit bezahlte, war immens. Dazu würde er nicht beitragen, egal ob es ein Risiko für Jack war, oder nicht. „Nein.“  
  
Jack zeigte keine Reaktion, nichts deutete darauf hin, ob er von seinem strikten „Nein“ überrascht war, oder vielleicht hatte er es erwartet? Er drehte das Röhrchen und nur das leise Klicken der so unscheinbar aussehenden Tabletten darin, als sie gegen die Plastikwände fielen, durchbrach das Schweigen.  
  
„Es ist zu gefährlich.“ Für dich. Doch Ianto sprach die beiden letzten Worte nicht aus. Er wusste, Jack würde dieses Argument nicht gelten lassen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist.“  
  
„Willst du die Wahrheit nicht wissen? Falls es funktioniert – und vielleicht verursacht das Zeug auch nur Sodbrennen – und wir haben diese beiden Tage aus unserer Erinnerung entfernt, weil irgendetwas passiert ist, dass den Zeitfluss beeinträchtigen könnte, dann weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe.“ Er wusste auch, was er zu tun hatte, wenn Iantos Befürchtungen, dass er an der ganzen Sache beteiligt war, zutreffen sollte.  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, wir hatten einen sehr guten Grund, diese beiden Tage zu vergessen. Und vielleicht sollten wir es dabei belassen. Es vergessen.“ Der junge Waliser lächelte schief. „Das ist nicht wirklich schwer, da spreche ich aus Erfahrung.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, nahm Jack das Tablettenröhrchen ab und ging damit zum Waschbecken, wo er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und den Inhalt des Röhrchens ins Becken kippte. Die weißen Tabletten schmolzen zu kalkigen Rückständen um den Abfluss und wurden dann gänzlich davon gespült.   
  
Jack griff um ihn herum und drehte den Wasserhahn ab, dann warf er das Röhrchen in den Mülleimer. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen“, sagte er, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr.  
  
„Ich bin nicht müde.“ Ianto hakte einen Arm um Jacks Nacken, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte.   
  
„Darauf hoffe ich“, erwiderte Jack und küsste ihn.  
  
\- - -  
  
„Jack?“ Ianto setzte sich auf und befreite sich aus dem Laken, in das er sich irgendwie verheddert hatte. Es war kühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich übe seine Arme aus, als er sich zur Seite beugte, um auf seinen Wecker zu sehen. 3:26 leuchtete ihm entgegen.   
  
Sie waren früh zu Bett gegangen, aber zum Schlafen war er erst vor Kurzem gekommen.  
  
„Hey. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe.“   
  
Jacks Stimme kam aus dem Dunkel und Ianto knipste eine Lampe an, zwinkerte ein paar Mal, bis sich seine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten.   
  
„Schlaf weiter.“  
  
Der andere Mann stand am Fenster, starrte hinaus ins Dunkel oder was auch immer er um diese Uhrzeit sehen mochte. Nicht unbedingt ein ungewohntes Bild. Jack kam zwar nicht völlig ohne Schlaf aus, wie er Gwen gegenüber einmal behauptet hatte, aber er schlief sehr wenig und Ianto war nicht das erste Mal alleine aufgewacht.  
  
Aber etwas... war nicht in Ordnung. Jacks bloße Schultern zeigten Anspannung, seine Haltung war rigide, fast als stände er Wache oder würde gleich salutieren. Ianto schüttelte den Eindruck ab und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass während seiner Abwesenheit die automatische Heizung ausgeschaltet war. Die ganze Wohnung war kalt. Als seine Fußsohlen den Teppich trafen, lehnte er sich vor und fischte eine Decke vom Bettende. Meistens – das hieß, wenn Jack hier war - brauchte er keine Zusatzdecke, egal wie kalt es außerhalb des Bettes wurde.  
  
Er trat hinter den anderen Mann und legte ihm die Decke um die Schultern, während er an Jack vorbei einen Blick nach draußen warf und nichts entdecken konnte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Captains so fesselte.  
  
Jack lachte leise und drehte sich halb zur Seite, so dass er ihm zugewandt war, als er sich vorbeugte und ihn auf die Schläfe küsste. „Danke.“ Er zog die Decke von den Schultern und schwang sie herum, bis er sie beide mehr oder weniger darin eingewickelt hatte, Ianto dicht an sich gezogen. Es galt schließlich, kostbare Körperwärme zu teilen, nicht wahr?  
  
„Worüber denkst du nach?“ Ianto stellte die Frage sehr leise und ließ seine Finger unter der Decke einem ziellosen Pfad über Jacks Brust folgen. Er wusste, wenn der andere Mann sie nicht beantworten wollte, verlagerte er sie einfach zurück ins Bett und lenkte ihn auf die beste aller möglichen Arten ab. Er dachte plötzlich an ihren Ausflug zum Meer, wie Jack ihn in seine Umarmung und den Mantel gewickelt hatte und wie nahe sie sich damals gewesen waren, und wie frei. Das war vorbei. Ab jetzt würde wieder Torchwood den Rhythmus ihrer Tage und Nächte bestimmen und Torchwood war eine strenge Herrin.   
  
„Ich habe an dich gedacht.“  
  
Die Antwort kam überraschend genug, dass er aufsah. Seine Finger stoppten mitten in der Bewegung.  
  
Dafür begann Jack, Muster auf die Haut seines Rückens zu malen. „Ich weiß sehr gut, was es bedeutet, Erinnerungen zu verlieren. Es gibt zwei Jahre meines Lebens, die mir komplett genommen wurden.“  
  
Er fühlte sich plötzlich getäuscht – enttäuscht – von Jacks Worten. Ein weiteres Geheimnis in Jacks Vergangenheit, das sich zwischen sie drängte wie ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber. Würde er irgendwann eine der scheinbar endlosen Anekdoten von Captain Jack Harkness (oder wie immer er sich in der Zukunft nennen mochte) sein? Würde es einen Satz geben, der mit den Worten: „Ich kannte einen jungen Mann in Wales...“ begann? Seine Hände ballten sich unbewusst zu Fäusten, aber er ließ sie, wo sie waren. Plötzlich bedauerte er, gefragt zu haben. Nichts zu wissen war manchmal wirklich besser. „Was ist das?“, fragte er heiser. „Ein Wettbewerb wer mehr Erinnerungen verloren hat? Soll es mich jetzt trösten, dass ich nur ein paar vereinzelte Gedächtnislücken habe?“  
  
„Das habe ich damit nicht gemeint“, entgegnete Jack ruhig. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dich besser verstehen kann, als vielleicht sonst jemand.“  
  
Er stoppte seine besänftigenden Berührungen nicht und gegen seinen Willen spürte Ianto, wie er sich wieder entspannte.   
  
„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie bedrückend ich das alles manchmal finde? Du hast alles schon erlebt, alles schon gesehen, kennst alles schon. Ich habe nie erwartet, mehr als eine Fußnote für dich zu sein, aber versuch mir wenigstens einen Rest meiner Identität zu lassen.“ Er starrte auf einen Punkt über Jacks linker Schulter, bis die Finger einer Hand sein Kinn umfassten und sein Gesicht zurückdrehten, bis er in matt schimmernde blaue Augen sah.  
  
„Jones, Ianto Jones“, sagte Jack. Und mehr nicht.   
  
„Retcon?“, fragte Ianto nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens.   
  
„Was?“ Jack blinzelte, offenbar aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Hat man dir Retcon gegeben? War es Torchwood?“, erläuterte Ianto.   
  
„Nein.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Decke enger um Iantos Schultern. „Es war bevor ich auf die Erde gekommen bin, während meiner Zeit bei der Time Agency. Sie hatten ganz andere Möglichkeiten, das Gehirn zu manipulieren. Erinnerungen konnten völlig umgeschrieben werden, ohne dass man je etwas davon merkte. Oder gelöscht, nicht nur blockiert und verschleiert, wie Retcon das macht.“ Sein Blick wurde abwesend, als er zumindest gedanklich in diese Zeit zurückkehrte. „Man konnte belohnt werden, indem man eine schöne Erinnerung wieder und wieder erleben durfte, und zwar so, dass man glaubte, es würde tatsächlich geschehen. Es fühlte sich vollkommen echt an. Oder bestraft, indem man fürchterliche Erinnerungen aufgezwungen bekam...“ Jack stockte einen Moment – das klang vage vertraut. Iantos Alpträume... konnte es sich um Gedanken oder falsche Erinnerungen handeln, die ihm von einer dritten Person aufgedrängt worden waren? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich Retcon darauf auswirken könnte. Aber sie hatten keine Spur einer fremden Person in diesen verlorenen Tagen im Hub entdeckt. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und fuhr fort. „Und man verbringt den Rest seines Lebens in der Hölle.“  
  
„Und du? Warum hat man dir das angetan?“ Ianto unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als hätte etwas Kaltes, Feuchtes seinen Rücken entlang gestrichen.  
  
„Das habe ich nie erfahren. Ich bin eines Morgens aufgewacht und für alle um mich herum waren zwei Jahre vergangen. Niemand redete mit mir, es war als würde ich überhaupt nicht mehr existieren. Niemand sagte mir, was ich getan hatte, um diese Strafe zu verdienen. Also packte ich bei der ersten Gelegenheit meine Sachen und verschwand. Ich trieb eine Weile ziellos umher, dachte mir Betrügereien aus, um Geld zu verdienen – es war vor allem die Time Agency und ein paar leichtgläubige Agents, die ich schröpfte. Und irgendwann traf ich den Doctor.“ Jack brach ab. Der Doctor war ein sensibles Thema zwischen ihnen, selbst nach all den Monaten, die inzwischen vergangen waren. Er hatte Ianto nie gesagt, weshalb er so plötzlich mit der Tardis verschwunden war, ohne Vorbereitung, ohne ein Wort.   
  
„Was ist mit John Hart?“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse, als hätte er auf etwas Bitteres gebissen. „Er war doch dein Partner. Konnte er dir nicht helfen?“  
  
„Wenn er sich etwas davon versprochen hätte, sicher... Er hätte es bestimmt erwähnt. Aber John war zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr mein Partner. Er steckte irgendwo im Gefängnis oder in einer Rehab-Einrichtung – und selbst wenn er da gewesen wäre, als mein Ex-Partner hätten sie seine Erinnerungen ebenfalls gelöscht, damit er mir nichts sagen konnte.“  
  
„Lass uns zurück ins Bett gehen“, murmelte Ianto, dem langsam nicht mehr nach Time Agents und Ex-Partnern zumute war.   
  
„Ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen.“ Und mit einem Grinsen und einem Blick änderte Jack sofort die Stimmung im Raum.   
  
Ianto nahm eine Nase voll von Jacks Pheromonen, ließ die Decke fallen und zog den anderen Mann mit sich in Richtung Bett.  
  
\- - -  
  
Es war noch immer dunkel, als Ianto die Augen aufschlug, um einen Moment orientierungslos an die Zimmerdecke zu starren, bevor er einen Blick zum Fenster warf und dann auf den Mann, der neben ihm schlief. Er war nicht mehr in Calmwood. Und wichtiger noch: Jack schlief tatsächlich. Endlich.  
  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite, Jack zugewandt, seine Finger wanderten unbewusst auf der Decke hin und her, auf der Suche nach dem Regen, von dem er wieder geträumt hatte. Doch sein Gesicht und seine Haare waren trocken. Der Traum war farblos, grau und ohne Details gewesen, fast wie ein in schwarz und weiß gezeichnetes Bild, das er irgendwann irgendwo gesehen und dann wieder vergessen hatte. Doch der Regen war warm gewesen und sanft gefallen, nicht kalt und hart und prasselnd, wie in früheren Träumen. Niemand sonst war dort gewesen, nur er alleine. Das Bild des Fremden mit den roten Haaren war zu einem undeutlichen Schatten verblasst.   
  
Ianto ließ die Hand sinken und legte sie stattdessen zurück auf Jacks Hüfte. Er reagierte sofort, rollte sich näher zu ihm und presste einen Kuss gegen sein Schlüsselbein – alles ohne aufzuwachen. Ianto lächelte. Und schlief weiter.  
  
\- - -  
  
Der Geruch nach Kaffee und Speck lockte ihn in die Küche, noch bevor der Wecker klingeln konnte. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen und sah Jack dabei zu, wie der routiniert Frühstück für Zwei machte. Sogar sein übliches Vorgeben, mit der Kaffeemaschine nicht umgehen zu können, hatte Jack heute aufgegeben. Jacks Kaffee war nicht im mindesten so schlecht, wie er vorgab – so lange er sich an Dosierungen des Kaffeepulvers hielt, die einem Normalsterblichen keinen Koffeinschock verpassten und das Ergebnis nicht an Schmieröl erinnerte. Der Geruch, der ihm in die Nase stieg, versprach das Gegenteil.  
  
„Hey, Fremder“, sagte er, seine Stimme rau vom Schlaf und seinen Akzent stärker betonend als sonst. „Haben wir uns nicht schon einmal gesehen?“  
  
Jack zuckte zusammen.  
  
Ianto verwünschte seine zynische Ader. „Zu früh um darüber Witze zu machen?“, setzte er mit normaler Stimme hinzu.  
  
„Definitiv.“ Jack drehte sich zu ihm um und drohte mit einem Pfannwender. „Mach auf der Stelle, dass du zurück ins Bett kommst. Ich habe mir in den Kopf gesetzt, dass wir dort frühstücken.“  
  
Ianto beschloss den Rückzug anzutreten.   
  
„Du hast fünfzehn Minuten um zu Duschen“, rief ihm Jack hinterher.  
  
Vielleicht war das hier auch nur ein anderer Traum. Aber der gefiel ihm besser.  
  
\- - -  
  
„Bist du sicher?“ Jack tauchte hinter ihm auf und musterte ihn über seine Schulter hinweg im Spiegel. „Ich denke, wir kommen noch ein paar Tage ohne dich zurecht, wenn du dich erst... wieder eingewöhnen willst.“  
  
Er strich die Enden der Krawatte glatt, die um seinen Nacken lag und sah Jacks Spiegelbild in die Augen. „Ich bin wirklich sicher.“ Es war nicht unbedingt das erste Mal, dass sie dieses Thema anschnitten. Schon vor seiner Entlassung. „Nur ungefährliche Arbeiten und ich bleibe vorerst nicht alleine im Hub. Versprochen“, wiederholte er ihren Kompromiss.    
  
„Du wirst dir bald wünschen, nicht zur Arbeit zu kommen, wenn Gwen dich in ihre Hochzeitsvorbereitungen einspannt.“   
  
Er konnte spüren, wie Jack hinter ihm auf den Fersen wippte, der Captain war zurück (wenn auch noch ohne Mantel) und Jacks rastlose Energie erfüllte den Raum – er wollte wieder an die Arbeit gehen. Und Ianto konnte sich keinen anderen Platz vorstellen, als an seiner Seite.  
  
„Dann hat Rhys also noch nicht die Flucht ergriffen?“ Ianto wandte den Kopf, als Jack um seine Schultern griff und seine Hände weg schob, um an seiner Stelle die Krawatte zu binden. „Du machst das gut“, stellte er fest, als Jack den fertigen Knoten zurecht schob. „Zu schade, dass ich dich noch nie mit einer Krawatte gesehen habe.“  
  
„Du hast mich sogar mit mehr als nur einer Krawatte gesehen.“ Jack legte beide Hände auf Iantos Hüften und lehnte sich vor, um ihn in den Nacken zu küssen, dort wo der Hemdkragen seine Haut freiließ.  
  
„Ja, das stimmt.“ Ianto lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Erinnerungen. Ein paar davon waren vielleicht nicht zu retten gewesen, doch das war ein kleiner Preis zu bezahlen, wieder hier neben dem Mann zu stehen, den er liebte. „Aber ich meinte, ich würde gerne mal eine um deinen Hals sehen“, flachste er zurück, ohne Probleme wieder in die vertraute, scherzende Flirterei fallend, die einen großen Teil ihrer Beziehung auszumachen schien.   
  
Jack grinste. „Was ist an meinem Stil auszusetzen?“  
  
„Hmm, ich ziehe es vor, wenn ich der einzige bin, der deinen Stil zu sehen bekommt.“  
  
„Whoa, Mister Jones.“ Jack drehte ihn zu sich herum. Er lächelte, aber seine Augen waren sehr ernst. „Du hast dich verändert, weißt du das? Es ist mir gleich nach meiner Rückkehr aufgefallen.“   
  
Ianto schluckte ein flippiges „Nenn mich Jones 2.0“ (und die Erinnerung an Lisa) hinunter, und damit den Versuch die Situation weniger emotional zu machen. „Bin ich immer noch ich?“, fragte er stattdessen, so wie er es im Hospital getan hatte.   
  
„Jones, Ianto Jones, daran habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel“, entgegnete Jack ohne Zögern.  
  
Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn, bevor er sich aus Jacks Griff löste. „Zeit an die Arbeit zu gehen“, sagte Ianto und rückte seine Krawatte noch einmal zurecht. „Als erstes werden wir beide eine Tour durch die Archive machen.“  
  
Jacks Grinsen verlor ein wenig, als Iantos hochgezogene Augenbrauen klarstellten, dass dies keine Umschreibung für Sex in Iantos Büro in den Archiven war. Oh nein, der Waliser meinte es ernst. Sie hatten doch kein Chaos hinterlassen, überlegte er, als er Ianto aus dem Schlafzimmer folgte. Oder? Nun, zumindest kein sehr großes…   
  
Das Leben ging weiter. Ungeachtet aller Verluste.   
  
  
  
  
_And if the past's a distant land_  
 _...Maybe there is no rhyme or reason_  
 _And if we salvage what we can_  
 _You and me_  
  
  
  
  
Ende


End file.
